Revendique-le et fais pas chier!
by Njut-Gadji
Summary: Un nouvel Alpha, des révélations, une nouvelle meute, des nouveaux problèmes, comment la Hale Pack va réagir? Entre complication, amour, haine,humour , peur, sexe.. Frisson... C'est dans une nouvelle aventure que nos héros de Teen Wolf se retrouve!-Résumé fait par ma Yume 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens =D

C'est la deuxième fiction que je publie cependant celle-ci est lus longue avec beaucoup de chapitre pour votre plus grand malheur( MOUAHAHAHA). Bref cette fiction je la dédie à ma Yume qui m'a aidé alla corrige, mais surtout parce qu'il y a certains de nos délires dans cette fic(ne vous inquiétez pas vous comprendrez sûrement la plupart).

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf mon Personnage...

Pairing: Sterek et Danny/OC.

Rating:M bien sûr (ma fic est perverse, avec des personnage pervers désolé pour votre innocence)

Sur ce Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

7 :00am. Le réveil de Stiles sonne.

Il tourne, se retourne, grogne et tape frénétiquement sur son « putain » de réveil. Puis il se rendort.

7 :35am. Il se réveille en sursaut, regarde l'heure sur son portable situé sous son oreiller…

- Ehhhhhhhhhh MERDE!

Il fonce dans la salle de bain, prends une douche rapide et s'habille à la vitesse de lumière.

7 :50am

Il fonce jusqu'à sa Jeep chérie et démarre en trombe direction le lycée.

Stiles commençait tous les jours à 8h00 et devait se réveiller à 7h00 car il lui fallait 40 min pour s'habiller et 20 min pour aller au lycée, bien entendu à vitesse normale et légale. Cependant ces temps-ci par miracle, il arrivait mieux à dormir. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, surtout qu'il avait appris l'arrivée des alphas à Beacon Hill, il devrait plutôt devenir insomniaque.

Stiles roulait à plus de 100 Km/h de peur d'arriver en retard, il revoit la tête de son père lui disant que si il n'est pas capable d'arriver à l'heure, il prendra le bus scolaire.

- Non mais quel abruti ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me rendormir comme une merde… Fait chiiiiiier ! Dit-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Stiles se gara vite fait bien fait et entama une course folle dans les couloirs du lycée pour éviter de s'attraper les foudres d'Harris, ce professeur le détestait alors si en plus il arrivait en retard ce serait le comble.

8 :00am il arriva devant la porte de la classe et l'ouvrit précipitamment sans faire attention s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte.

- Tiens donc Mr Stilinski vous nous faite l'honneur de votre présence et de plus vous amochez notre nouvel élève! S'écria Harris en voyant le jeune Stilinski essoufflé.

- Hein, quel nouveau ?! Souffla t-il étonné tout en essuyant son front.

- Moi, je crois. Dit une voix d'homme à coté de Stiles.

En effet en ouvrant brutalement la porte de la classe, Stiles avait poussé le nouveau en un coup de porte dans le bras. Ce nouveau c'était Etan, un beau brun à la peau mate qui laissait facilement deviner un métissage, cheveux bouclés mais courts, environs 1m85, des yeux gris et un sourire ravageur avec des dents blanches éclatantes. Stiles resta bouche bée face à cet apollon.

- J'suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, en même temps qu'elle idée de rester derrière une porte qui s'ouvre vers l'intérieur…

- Ah ah ah t'es un marrant toi. Etan rigolait encore alors que Stiles analysait ses traits avec minutie _«Mais tu fais quoi là t'es en train de reluquer un mec... WOW ! Stiles calme tes hormones »._

- Je sais c'est mon deuxième prénom. Lui dit-il avec un sourire spécial Stiles c'est-à-dire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bien, vous parlerez plus tard messieurs, comme je vous expliquais tout à l'heure avant l'entrée fracassante de votre cher camarade, Etan est votre nouveau camarade de classe il nous vient de l'Oregon et il continuera son année parmi nous. Allez donc vous asseoir jeune homme et si vous voulez mon humble avis, évitez la table de nos chers confrères McCall et Stilinski. Dit-il en montrant nos deux compères du doigt.

Stiles et Scott restèrent la bouche ouverte, offusqués par ce que venait de dire leur professeur. Sur ces mots, Etan parti s'asseoir à la table de Jackson et Danny, tout en laissant traîner un petit sourire à Stiles qui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Après tous ces évènements, le cours put débuter tranquillement.

- Purée mais t'étais passé où ce matin je t'ai attendu… Chuchota Scott à l'oreille de Stiles

- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Mon réveil a sonné et je me suis rendormi.

- Toi Stiles Stilinski, homme insomniaque depuis qu'il a 10 ans tu t'es rendormi ! Sans Adderall en plus, que dire à part Alléluia ! Dit Scott en rigolant.

- Je me suis étonné moi-même ne t'inquiète pas.

Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Jackson n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des regards fréquent à Etan, pour faute, notre jeune ami n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu le fixe comme ça? T'aurais pas changé de bord toi pars hasard? C'est vrai qu'avec ce sourire… Il m'aguiche ! Dit Stiles en rigolant.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises j'aime Allison et personne ne pourra changer ça ! Ce n'est pas ça Stiles c'est-un-loup-ga-rou…chuchota t-il en prenant le temps de détacher chaque syllabes.

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin sérieux ?! S'écria t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Scott lui fit les yeux ronds et le tira par le bras pour le faire se rasseoir.

- T'es con (insistez bien sur le « con » pour la lecture) ou quoi?! Côté discrétion ZERO… oui c'en est un, donc ne l'approche pas trop parce que si on additionne les évènements présent il pourrait très bien faire parti de la meute d'alpha, surtout que c'est un alpha…

Le cours se passa sans encombre tandis que les étudiants se dirigeaient vers leurs cours de langue respectifs. Stiles fut intercepté par Etan.

- Hey Stiles c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Excuse moi mais, ça te dérangerais de me faire visiter un peu le lycée après ce cours, pendant la pause…

- Oui, lui mais nous non ! Dire les bêtas à l'unisson qui venaient de s'interposer entre les deux jeunes hommes afin de protéger Stiles.

- J'me ferai un grand plaisir de te montrer tous les coins et recoins de ce lycée ! Dit Erica avec son regard emplis de vice.

- A ce que je vois tu es bien protégé Stiles, cependant je ne cherche en aucun cas à le nuire donc vous n'avez nul besoin de sortir les dents mes petits louveteaux. Dit Etan avec une pointe d'arrogance.

- Ok ok ok, on n'est pas des animaux alors on se calme, quoique… Vous oui, trêve de plaisanterie ça sera avec plaisir Etan, t'as quoi maintenant ?

Stiles venait de se faire tuer 40 000 fois par 8 yeux dorés et 2 bleus électrique, Etan sourit et lui répondit :

- Espagnol.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Alors dépêchons, dépêchons! Dit Stiles en imitant la voix d'une vieille femme.

Scott, Stiles, Erica, Boyd et Etan se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'espagnol tandis que Jackson et Isaac se dirigèrent vers celle d'italien.

Le cours de langue se déroula rapidement et calmement malgré les regards meurtriers que recevait Etan. A la fin du cours Stiles fit faire le tour du lycée à Etan, suivi de très prés par les bêtas.

Après deux autres heures de cours, la pause déjeuner arriva, Stiles et Etan étaient encore ensemble pour le grand désarroi de Scott. Ils partirent prendre leur repas et vinrent s'asseoir à une table. Stiles sachant qu'il avait moins de mal avec Etan, d'un regard il somma à Scott de les laisser seuls, Scott refusa tout d'abord puis Stiles lui fit son regard de « tout va bien se passer » traduction de Scott : « Tout va mal se passer ». Malgré sa réticence il les laissa seuls et parti à la table où étaient les autres bêtas ainsi que Allison, Lydia et Danny.

- T'es sûr de laisser seul Stiles avec cet alpha je n'ai pas confiance... Dit Erica.

- Il peut se débrouiller, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bête pour tenter quoi que ce soit en public.

- Tu as sûrement raison mais gardons un œil sur lui au cas où. Dit Allison anxieuse.

Passons à l'autre table.

- Tu es conscient que tes ami(e)s me font le regard qui tue. Dit Etan tout sourire.

- Je sais bien mais bon, il faut les comprendre ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de manger en ma personne. Il rigola à sa propre remarque et Etan le suivi.

- Ils ont peur que je te mange…

_Personnellement ça ne me dérangerai pas. Oh oui mange moi !_ Stiles se mit une claque mentale et reprit de plus belle à parler de tout et de rien.

-Bien que je ne veuille pas être indiscret, je vais l'être. Tu fais parti de la meute d'alpha qui vient d'arriver ? Stiles posa cette question d'une traite et d'un naturel qui fit recracher la nourriture des bêtas de l'autre table et qui le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Si tu me permets, cette question sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'autre chose. Etan esquissa un petit sourire nerveux en voyant que Stiles était tout à fait sérieux et qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire s'il ne lui répondait pas.

- Non si tu veux tout savoir, mon alpha m'a renié quand j'ai voulu me rebeller contre son autorité, et je l'ai suivi dans l'espoir qu'il me récupère car il est ma seule famille. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a accepté donc je me retrouve dans cette ville aujourd'hui à cause de ça…

-Hmm Hmm. Fit Stiles d'un air compréhensif et douteux.

A la fin de la journée, Stiles ainsi que les bêtas se retrouvèrent dans l'entrepôt de Derek où il les attendait pour l'entraînement quotidien.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Derek.

- Il y a un alpha au lycée. Dit Scott en regardant Stiles.

- Vraiment. Dit Derek en gardant son air neutre.

- Oui, même que Stiles a une touche avec lui. Ajouta Erica à l'intention de son alpha, qui se retourna afin d'interroger Stiles du regard.

- Je dirai qu'on a juste fait connaissance. Dit Stiles dévisageant Erica.

- Et… Demanda Derek assez énervé par la nouvelle.

- Et d'après ce qu'il a dit à Stilinski, ''Il ne fait pas parti de la meute d'alpha''. Intervint Jackson en mettant des guillemets au dire d'Etan.

- De plus il ne sait pas très bien contrôler le rythme de son cœur, vu l'énorme mensonge qu'il a sorti à Stiles sur ce qui l'emmenait ici. Dit Isaac.

- Cependant il n'a pas menti sur le fait qu'il n'appartenait pas à la nouvelle meute. Répliqua Boyd avec le calme d'un moine.

- Son nom? Demanda Derek.

- Etan Burns. Dit Stiles en sortant l'ordinateur portable de Peter de sa pochette.

Derek entraîna ses bêtas tandis que Stiles et Peter faisait des recherches sur le nouvel arrivant et sa famille, mais ne trouvèrent rien de concret. Avant la fin de l'entraînement Peter annonça son départ.

- Et on peut savoir où tu vas. Pesta Scott car plus tôt, il avait entendu sa mère parler d'un rendez-vous.

- Chez ta mère. Afin d'aller la chercher et ainsi lui faire découvrir ce nouveau restaurant français sur la 3ème rue.

- Si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit je dis bien quoi que ce soit je te tue! Scott savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Peter de voir sa mère alors il passait par la menace. Sur ce Peter parti en lançant un sourire moqueur à Scott.

- Bientôt tu pourras l'appeler « Papa ». Se moqua Jackson.

- Dis encore une fois ce genre de conneries et je t'égorge avec mes dents ! S'exclama Scott.

- Tiens le voilà qu'il devient comme Derek comme c'est mignon. Pouffa Stiles qui reçu un grognement de la part de l'alpha et une tape derrière la tête de la part de Scott.

- Synchro en plus ! Votre combo frôle la perfection.

- Bon l'entraînement est fini rentrez chez vous…sans détours, Stiles je dois te parler. Finit l'alpha. Les autres partirent en silence et sans aucunes objections.

- Derek ?

- Stiles ne fais pas n'importe quoi et fais attention à toi. Cet Etan ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Mon Dieu Derek Hale vient de faire une phrase entière et il s'inquiète pour moi c'est Noël.. Non mieux un miracle !

- Stiles je suis sérieux ! Le loup s'empara des épaules de l'humain afin d'avoir toute son attention. Je pense qu'ils vont passer par toi pour nous avoir alors écoute moi bien NE-FAIS-PAS-CON-FIAN-CE à cet homme.

Stiles percevait de l'inquiétude mais aussi beaucoup de sérieux dans le regard de 'son' alpha.

- Ah ah ah ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien m'arriver. L'hyperactif n'était pas rassuré de voir Derek ainsi c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait… Anxieux. Stiles monta dans sa jeep et rentra chez lui.

Son père était là mais ne semblait pas être seul.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plus ou pas? **

**Si oui tant mieux sinon j'accepte les critique Donc l'option review est à votre disposition ^^.**

**Oui je sais certain(e)s me diront ça s'écrit: "Ethan et pas Etan". Bah ouais je sais mais en fait je ne savais pas du tout que Jeff.D avait appelé l'un des jumeaux comme ce ci donc du coup je l'ai appelé "Etan" (en m'inspirant de Lizzie Mcguire Ahaha) et puis la faute rajoute un petit côté mignon à la chose...ou pas et puis pour être honnête je ne savais pas comment l'écrire xD.**

**Bref sur ce à la prochaine =D 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les gens voilà le deuxième chapitre MOOUAHAAHAHAH!**

**Review: Merci de m'avoir laissé des review ^^ Ca fais SUPER plaisir! 3**

**Midnight: Oui mid-sama voilà la suite...*reprends son instinct sadique* Continue de BAVER !**

**Linconnue: Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te donne toujours envie. =DD **

'** Yume O'brien Hoechlin : Hey hey, je m'incruste ! (J'suis la bêta quoi! J'AI TOUT LES DROITS ..Ok je me calme..), juste pour vous dire que : Njut, elle est trop Badass dans ses fictions, ouais ouais. Juste, c'est un plaisir de lire les fictions et de les corrigés. Au fait, si Njut dis que Etan lui appartient, c'est FAUX. Il est à moi! C'est MON keupin! Bien sûr, c'est une blague :)... Bonne lecture à vous, apprécier, oublier pas de laisser des p'tits reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir vous savez, que ce soit positif ou négatif (pas trop négatif quand même!) Bisous! ^^ ''**

**Ahahah: Cette fille est folle mais bon c'est MA folle! MIIIINE 3**

**Disclamer: Ouais c'est bon je sais que ce n'est pas à moi à part mon Etan *-* =P (euh son Etan)**

**Rating: M Je vous pervertis et j'aime ça!**

**Pairing: Sterek et Danny/OC et Berica en fond ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

-Yo P'pa ! Cria Stiles en déposant ses clés à l'entrée.

-Ah ! Stiles, viens dans le salon s'il te plaît. Répondit le shérif.

-J'arrive attends deux secondes !

Stiles alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il resta bouche bée devant la personne qui accompagnait son père.

-Il ne t'a vraiment pas reconnu ? Souffla le shérif à son invité.

-Il semblerait bien, mais bon.. Je ne lui en veux pas, il y a de quoi, nous n'avions que 5 ans.

-Comment ça je ne t'ai pas reconnu ? T'es Etan, le nouveau non ? Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi et surtout comment tu connais mon père? Pas que je trouve ça bizarre vu qu'il est le shérif de la ville et que tout le monde le connaît, cependant si j'ai bien compris tu viens d'arriver en ville non ?! Ça m'embrouille tout ça ! S'exclama Stiles.

-Wouaw Stiles, respire ! T'as vraiment pas changé! Je suis déçu que tu n'ai aucun souvenir de moi, mais c'est compréhensible. Dit Etan.

Stiles fit de grands yeux à son père qui comprit que c'était le signal d'alerte qui voulait dire « explique moi ! ».

-Bon bah… commençons par le commencement. Stiles voici Etan ton cousin, sa mère était la cousine de ta mère. Quand nous allions chez la famille de ta mère, tu jouais souvent avec Etan, vous étiez inséparable. A chaque fois que vous deviez vous dire au revoir, vous pleuriez, vous étiez tellement mignons.

-Nous le sommes toujours ! S'exclamèrent en cœur nous deux cousins.

Stiles semblait se souvenir d'Etan et sa mère.

-Ah ah ah ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu là Etan, pas que je ne sois pas content que tu sois là mais je pose quand même la question. Hésita Stiles. _Mais quand j'y repense j'ai eu des vu sur mon cousin…Oh putain. Pensa Stiles._

-Ma mère est morte i semaines et les services sociaux ne me trouvait pas de famille d'accueil, et avant qu'elle…meurt, maman avait demandé à ce que ta mère et ton père soient mes tuteurs si il devait lui arriver quelque chose et me voici ici chez vous. La tristesse se lisait dans les yeux d'Etan et dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé. Stiles s'approcha d'Etan et le serra dans ses bras malgré le fait que le compère faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Stiles savait bien ce que c'était de perdre un proche et plus précisément sa mère, c'est pour cela qu'il enveloppa Etan d'une étreinte chaude, douce et apaisante. L'alpha se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son cousin et une partie de sa douleur partit. Ce fut Etan qui arrêta le câlin et fit un hochement de tête à Stiles pour lui dire merci et qu'il allait mieux.

-Bon les enfants je dois aller travailler, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, bonne nuit. Le shérif ébouriffa les cheveux des deux jeunes hommes et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Fais attention à toi P'pa ! Lâcha Stiles avec affection.

-Oui faites attention. Dit Etan ne sachant comment appeler son oncle.

-Tu peux m'appeler tonton tu sais où mon oncle comme tu veux. Dit le shérif tout en montant dans sa voiture.

-Dire que j'ai fantasmé sur mon cousin raaaah ! S'écria Stiles en se grattant la tête et en montant dans sa chambre.

-Il y a de quoi de toute façon. Dit fièrement Etant en dévoilant son sourire de pub pour Colgate.

-Fais attention à tes chevilles elles risquent d'exploser les pauvres.

Etan et Stiles rigolèrent durant un bon moment, assis sur le lit du jeune humain, en se rappelant de leur 400 coups, enfin surtout Etan, n'oublions pas que les loups ont une mémoire magistrale.

- MAIS EN FAIT J'AI UNE QUESTION ! S'écria Stiles

-Hm ?

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas un loup garou moi aussi ce n'est pas juste. Si t'es mon cousin j'aurais pu au moins avoir un sens de super développé ça serait pas du luxe ! Moi en loup garou, super sexy, des sens surhumains, bon en Lacross, ça veut dire que j'aurais pu avoir Lydiaaaaaaaa NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI. J'aurais eu une vie parfaite bon sauf pendant les nuits de pleines lunes mais bon. Stiles se mit à sangloter après cette révélation, Etan passa une main dans le dos de l'humain et le frictionna.

-C'est la vie Stiles mais si tu veux tout savoir nos mère n'étaient que des cousines éloignées donc les gènes ne ce sont pas étendu jusqu'à la branche de ta mère, puis tu sais t'es plutôt sexy dans ton genre.

-Mais ça je sais que je suis sexy mais c'est Lydia quoi, Lydia Martin, ma muse la femme de ma vie, mon fantasme elle a bercé toutes mes nuits et était dans mes pensées quand ma main était ma meilleure amie.

-Ah ah ah Stiles, t'es vraiment bête.

-Bon il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, mais dire que j'aurais pu être plus fort que Derek.. Raah la poisse quoi, j'aurais pu le dominer. Ça aurait était trop bon, le soumettre et enfin pouvoir tripoter « CE PUTAIN DE CUL ». Stiles avait des étoiles dans les yeux et bavait à la simple pensée des fesses de Derek.

-Derek ?

-L'alpha de notre meute, mais à ce sujet, toi, pourquoi tu as prétendu ne pas me reconnaître et monter une histoire de toute pièce au sujet de la meute des alphas. En y repensant Boyd et Isaac on dit que tu n'avais pas mentit que sur ta non appartenance à la meute ennemie mais sur ta venue.

-En effet je ne voulais pas que tes amis sachent avant toi quel était l'objet de ma venue.

-Ah la la c'est trop d'émotions pour moi d'un coup, puis je suis fatigué.

-Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? S'empressa de dire Etan.

-Non vu que tu vas dormir avec moi.

- Com…

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa mère et crois moi la seule chose qu'on ne veut pas c'est être seul ou dormir seul.

Etan esquissa un sourire, les deux cousins se changèrent dans la même pièce sans aucunes gènes, au fond d'eux ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent bien vite. Etan et Stiles étaient dans la position de la cuillère, Stiles avait placé une main affective sur les cheveux d'Etan et de son bras libre, tenait Etan avec protection, le loup semblait blottit dans les bras de son cousin et affichait un visage serein.

6 :30am

Ce fut Etan qui se leva en premier il partit se doucher et prépara le petit déjeuner afin que Stiles n'est plus qu'à se doucher et s'habiller, il était bien content d'avoir retrouvé son copain de jeu de ses 5 ans.

7 :00

Le réveil sonne. Stiles se lève, il semble avoir bien dormir. Il sort du lit en s'étirant et en faisant craquer ses articulations. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se grattant les fesses, il se doucha et s'habilla puis partit en direction de la cuisine là où une odeur alléchante de pancakes et bacon grillés s'échappait de la casserole dirigé par Etan.

-C'est bientôt prêt, assied toi. Dit Etan tout sourire.

-T'es super mec, ça va bien faire 1 mois que je n'ai pas mangé un vrai p'tit déj. Mais bon tu n'es pas obligé de te lever tôt pour faire ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un lève tôt de toute manière. Répondit l'alpha en déposant l'assiette de Stiles sur la table où il s'attabla lui-même pour manger.

7 :40am

Stiles et Etan sortirent du domicile afin d'aller au lycée pendant tout le chemin ils rirent de bon cœur. Et cette fois ci Stiles respectait les limitations.

Arrivé au lycée nos deux compères prirent leurs affaires de chimie car c'était encore leur premier cours, dont Etan n'était pas fan car il détestait les sciences et les maths, c'était un littéraire lui.

C'est sur un Etan et un Stiles mort de rire que la classe tomba.

-Hé bien monsieur Stilinski, il est bien de mettre notre nouvel élève à l'aise mais ne le rendez pas comme vous. Sur ce sortez vos livres à la page 138. Dit Harris avec son éternel rage contre Stiles.

Stiles s'assit aux côtés de Scott qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tandis qu'Etan rejoignait la table de Jackson qui le dévisageait avec dédain et Danny avec un air appréciateur caché, mais qu'Etan perçu. C'est pour cela qu'il lui renvoya un grand sourire pleins de sous entendus. Danny rougit et détourna la tête.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tes yeux vont finir par sortir de leurs orbites. Chuchota Stiles à Scott qui plissa un peu les yeux.

-Comment veux tu que j'arrête quand je te vois rire à gorge déployée avec un ennemi potentiel.

-Je vous expliquerai ça ce soir chez Derek, pas avant, donc ne me posez pas de questions. S'accrédita Stiles face aux multiples regards lupins qui le fixait.

De son côté Etan n'écoutait pas il était beaucoup plus occupé par son nouveau jouet… Danny, qui rougissait et détournait le regard afin d'éviter celui de l'alpha car en dessous de la table, Etan faisait du pied à Danny et cela commençait à le rendre fou, car le loup caressait tout le long de sa jambe droite et gardait toujours ce sourire pervers. Cependant Etan du cesser son petit jeu car la sonnerie venait de retentir et Danny de détaler comme un lapin pour se calmer un peu.

Lorsque le groupe c'est-à-dire Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Stiles et Etan se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et virent le visage rouge de Danny, ils se posèrent des questions…bien entendu sauf notre petit Etan qui souriait face à la réaction de Danny.

-Tiens, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? S'insurgèrent Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Scott en tournant leurs regards sur Jackson qui leur fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Bon on y va Genim ? Dit Etan tout sourire en passant son bras autour du cou de Stiles en l'entraînant en même temps.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde! Ici c'est Stiles ! S'offusqua l'hyperactif.

-Comme tu voudras Genim...Oups.. Stiles. Se moqua l'alpha.

Stiles frappa faussement l'épaule de son cousin et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs prochain cours, laissant tous les bêtas surpris par la complicité des deux cousins. L'heure du déjeuner arriva,

Stiles mangea avec Etan et laissa les autres membres de la meute à une autre table.

-Dis moi tu compte t'inscrire dans un club ? Tu pourrais faire du Lacross avec moi et les autres. Dit Stiles à l'égard d'Etan.

-Dans les « autres », Danny y est compris ? Chuchota Etan à Stiles afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende y compris les loups.

-Oui bien sûr, mais.. Attends! Ça serait pas toi qui l'aurait mis dans cet état ?

-Peut être. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage du loup.

-T'es pas sérieux.. Qu'est ce que tu compte lui faire? Souffla Stiles.

-Le faire mien…En tout cas ça c'est clair, j'irais m'inscrire demain alors ! Ajouta Etan tout joyeux.

Scott fixait Stiles et Etan, il n'était pas content de voir son meilleur ami faire copain-copain avec un alpha qui lui était étranger.

-Tu sais ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Isaac soucieux en regardant Stiles

-Il m'a juste dit qu'on en saurait plus ce soir. Lâcha Scott.

La fin des cours arriva et toute la joyeuse petite bande se retrouva devant la maison calcinée. Ils étaient déjà tous là, sauf Stiles et son invité surprise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, ils se dirigèrent tous sous le porche de la maison.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà! J'espère que vous avez SURKIFFEZ \(*_*)/ (exagération) non mais j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^**

**Petite Review ? **

**Allez à la prochaine! J'vous aime même toi qui passe sans laisser de review xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey les gens! Me revoilà pour le 3ème chapitre!**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir!**

**Merci à Yume pour la correction**

**Disclamer: Bla bla c'est pas à moi sauf l'histoire et Etan.**

**Rating: M vous inquiétez pas ça va bientôt arriver! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Pendant que Stiles et Etan descendaient de la voiture, Derek se mit à grogner afin de repousser l'autre alpha présent sur SON territoire. Mais ça dégénéra lorsque Etan répondit à son grognement par un autre contradictoire, Derek se transforma à moitié et commença à courir comme un fou vers Etan dans l'intention de le tuer, par pur protection l'alpha étranger sortit ses griffes et ses crocs. Derek était lancé rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter quand soudain Stiles se plaça devant son cousin en ouvrant les bras pour faire barrière. Derek se stoppa soudainement dans sa course il se releva mais ne rentra pas pour autant ses griffes et ses crocs.

-Stiles qu'est ce que tu fais?! Pourquoi le protèges-tu!? S'alarma Derek surpris.

-Etan range ton matos tu veux, toi aussi Derek. Etan rentra ses dents et ses griffes et Derek en fit de même en voyant l'autre loup le faire.

-Merci bien vous êtes gentils. Bon vu que je sais que notre petit Derek n'est pas fan des grands discours je vais faire court. Un grognement sortit de la gorge de l'alpha grincheux. Etan est mon cousin.

- What what what what ?! S'écrièrent tous les loups de la meute.(ok j'ai pensé à Macklemore (yume : ... et moi, j'ai chanter.. Pas vous? xD) ^^)

-Stiles il t'a menti c'est impossible. Cria Scott.

-Dis moi Scott tu te souviens du nom de jeune fille de ma mère ?

-Oui c'était Burns non ?

-ET comment s'appelle Etan ?

-Burns…. Mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire, il y a pleins de gens qui ont le même nom mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font partit de la même famille !

-Et tu te souviens de cette photo avec un de mes cousins qui était dans l'album photo et qui s'appelait Etan?

Scott se souvenait de cette photo et resta bouche bée, il savait que Stiles ne mentait pas et que Etan était son cousin, en y repensant bien, Etan ressemble vachement à ce petit garçon.

-J'ai la photo s'il y a des doutes. Erica arracha la photo des mains de Stiles et faisait des va et viens entre celle-ci et le visage d'Etan.

-Oh mon Dieu mais c'est lui ! S'écria la belle blonde tandis que Boyd s'approcha pour voir et affirma d'un hochement de tête à son alpha qui serra encore plus ses mâchoires.

Stiles leur expliqua la situation dans tous ses détails comme il en a le secret.

-Même s'il est vraiment ton cousin, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Déclara Derek énervé de voir un autre homme en plus dans la vie de Stiles, même si ce n'est que son cousin. Il avait des gestes envers son humain hyperactif qu'il n'aimait pas mais pas du tout. _Oui MON humain un problème ?!_ . Sur-ce, Derek partit dans la maison les poings serrés…Stiles le rattrapa lorsqu'il le vit partir.

-Je sais bien, même si ça fait deux ans qu'on se connaît je ne sais pas si tu me fais réellement confiance. Alors je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance mais de l'accepter. D'accord ?

Stiles avait son regard de chien battu avec ses grands yeux chocolat, Derek ne pouvait pas résister à ça, il était tellement mignon.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça je n'y gagne rien ! Répondit sèchement Derek.

-C'est vrai ça pourquoi tu le ferais en plus ce n'est pas comme si…Je veux DIRE OUI, tu dois le faire !Stiles vit le regard rouge de l'alpha le fixer intensément face à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Je veux dire tu peux, puis t'es pas n'importe qui t'es Derek Hale tu peux tout faire !

Aucune expression ne passa sur le visage de Derek.

-La flatterie ça marche pas hein…Supposa alors Stiles.

Derek lui fit non de la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute je peux rien te dire de toute manière, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'argument raisonnable et quoi que je dise tu diras non…Je laverai ta voiture pendant 2 semaines, je serai à ta disposition durant une journée toute entière, je te payerai en nature, je t'aiderais à retaper l'entrepôt si tu veux ou encore je jouerai l'appât durant les missions et je ne dirais rien, plus rien.

Derek n'avait pas écouté le long monologue de Stiles mais il tilta à l'entente de « Je te payerai en nature ». Stiles l'avait persuadé, maintenant, s'il venait à sauté sur lui il aurait un argument implacable quoi que…

-Je ne te promets rien.

Par excès de joie Stiles frappa amicalement de son poing l'épaule de Derek.

-T'es un vrai pote toi. Dit Stiles tout sourire quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Et là c'est le moment où je dois partir en courant comme un dératé hein?..

-Tu as une seconde pour dégager avant que je ne t'égorge avec mes dents. Grogna le loup.

Stiles se retira vite fait bien fait et partit à la rencontre des autres.

Derek et Stiles sortirent de la vieille bâtisse quand un boucan pas possible les alerta. Jackson était retenu par Boyd et Peter tandis qu'Etan lui était en train de rire d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais que ce passe t-il ici ?! S'écria Derek.

-Etan t'as fais quoi encore ?! S'indigna Stiles à la vu de son cousin.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fais quelque chose, j'ai juste dis que j'appréciais le beau fessier rebondi de Danny et que j'aimerai bien croquer dedans. Et c'est là que le blondinet s'est mis à péter un plomb pour quelle raison…Ehhhh je ne sais pas. Répondit Etan d'une voix angélique.

-Je vais te péter la gueule, gros con ! Lâchez moi je vais lui montrer comment se bat un « blondinet ». Hurla Jackson en se tortillant pour s'échapper de ses assaillants.

-ETAN ! A TON AVIS ?! DANNY EST LE MEILLEUR AMI DE JACKSON ! S'exclama Stiles.

- Bah quoi c'est un compliment, il devrait être fière d'avoir ce beau gosse pour meilleur ami, puis c'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé Danny si attirant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda tout le groupe intrigué.

-Vous ne savez pas que quand on met quelque chose de moche à côté d'une chose magnifique, ça ne fait que l'embellir. Dit Etan avec son éternel sourire taquin.

-Je vais le TUER! LACHEZ MOI PUTAIN !

-Elle était excellente celle là Etan, je te place dans les 10 premières personnes méchantes que j'apprécie. Dit Erica le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en suis flatté jolie déesse.

-Jackson calme toi et vous; lâchez-le ! Quant à toi, j'ai accepté ta présence parce que Stiles m'a supplié mais qu'on soit bien clair, ne t'avise plus jamais de mettre le bordel dans ma meute, parce que je peux te dire que tu ne t'en sortiras pas qu'avec un coup de pied au cul. Derek avait parlé et personnes n'osait le contredire même pas Etan.

-Bien, Jackson je te prie d'excuser ma franchise. S'exclama Etan avec son foutu sourire toujours collé sur son visage.

-Enfoiré ! S'écria Jackson.

-Bon rentrez chez vous je suis fatigué et pas d'humeur à vous entraîner donc dégagez !

Sur ces derniers mots, Derek rentra chez lui et sa petite meute fit de même.

Le soir même les problèmes commencèrent, le shérif venait de recevoir un appel urgent qui l'informa d'un meurtre commis par une « bête sauvage ». Les Alphas venaient de sortir de l'ombre et annonçaient déjà la couleur.

-Tu es vraiment impossible Kali, JE T'AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS LE TUER !

-C'est bon Ennis ! Nous fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, si on peut même plus s'amuser...je te rappel que si je t'ai laissé être mon alpha c'est parce que je te trouvais cool donc fais en sorte que ça ne change pas !

- Je ne fais pas ma vierge effarouchée et écoute moi bien, qu'est ce que j'ai dis avant que nous arrivions ? Hein ! On fait selon le PLAN et pas selon ta folie parce que c'est « DEMENTIEEEEEEEEL ».Imita Ennis avec un ton de demeuré. Donc si je dis on ne tue pas, on ne tue pas, contente ou pas! Et maintenant je suis obligé de faire une petite visite à la petite meute de ce trou perdu afin de leur exposer mon contrat, car une certaine imbécile à jugé bon de tuer un humain sans intérêt !

-Je t'emmerde connard. Et alors, on a qu'à leur rendre visite demain alors arrête de t'exciter pour rien tu me soûle…Sur-ce j'me casse et Blake grouille toi !

-Mais... Mon frère ?! S'écria Blake en se faisant traîner par l'alpha.

-Jake grouille toi avant que ton frère nous fasse une crise !

-J'arrive.

Kali, Jake et Blake partirent en direction de leur tanière afin de s'y reposer.

-Elle est incroyable cette fille, je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas viré de la meute après l'avoir baisé ! S'indigna Jo face au comportement puéril de sa sœur d'arme.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle est puissante et qu'elle nous est utile. Soupira Ennis. Aller, rentrons.

Alors présentons nos petits alphas tout d'abord Il y a Ennis l'alpha des alphas plutôt puissant, blond, âgé de 30 ans et un corps bien dessiné, musclé comme il faut ni trop épais ni trop frêle, puis Jo, le bras droit d'Ennis, 26 ans, cheveux ébène et un corps assez frêle mais assez grand qui peut faire poser des question face à sa puissance, Kali une pétasse conasse idiote mais féroce et qui n'a aucune pitié pour ses adversaires, les cheveux rouges, tiens et puis il y a les jumeaux Jake et Blake toujours fourrés ensemble même si Jake essaye de s'éloigner de Blake qui ne peut pas faire une chose sans son frère, à croire que ce sont des compagnons. Cependant la meute des alphas n'est pas que composé de ces 5 personnes, elle possède aussi une trentaine d'alliés.

Le lendemain matin.

7 :40am Stiles se réveille en sursaut après avoir regardé son réveil.

-Fait chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiié pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ETAN ! Hurla Stiles à son cousin assit sagement devant le pc.

-Ah désolé il est déjà 7h40? Mon Dieu je n'ai pas vu le temps passer..! Fit Etan avec un ton de surprise vraiment médiocre.

-Raaaaaah ! Je n'aime pas aller au lycée sans me laver... Bon je vais me laver au moins le visage ! Après s'être lavé le visage Stiles couru dans sa chambre et s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière en sautillant pour faire rentrer sa chaussette dans son pied gauche quand il remarqua qu'Etan ne se préparait pas.

-Tu fous quoi là, tu ne t'habille pas ? On va être en retard ! Dit Stiles essoufflé.

-Non. Répondit sagement Etan.

-Hein et je peux savoir pourquoi ?! S'écria Stiles.

-Parce qu'on est Samedi Stiles et il n'y a pas cours. Etan se retourna afin de voir la tête effarée de Stiles, la bouche ouverte, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le DIS ! Enfoiré j'vais te buter, t'es vraiment un salop hein ?!

-Ouais. Etan afficha son sourire de fierté mais il le perdit bien vite quand Stiles lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler.

-Ah ah ah ! arrête Stiles tu me chatouille !

- Je hais les loups garous, sur-ce, moi je me recouche ! Stiles se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer et se faufila sous sa couette.

De leur côté Peter, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Jackson enquêtaient sagement sur le meurtre, quand deux alphas inconnus au bataillon vinrent les attaquer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Dit nonchalamment Peter.

-Des personnes qui n'aiment pas qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires.

-Ah ! Comme c'est dommage moi, qui comptai faire ami-ami pas de bol. Dit Peter.

-C'est ballot hein; vu que nous allons vous tuer UN par UN !

Le combat s'enchaîna vite, très vite, avec un bon travail d'équipe Peter, Scott, Isaac et Jackson eurent l'occasion de décapité l'un des alphas en tournant sa tête à 360° et en tirant dessus afin d'arracher sa tête, et là « CHAMPAGNE »! Le sang gisait en une jolie fontaine écarlate, tandis que Boyd immobilisait l'autre alpha avec beaucoup d'effort pour que sa belle Erica puisse jouer avec leur prisonnier, la blonde éventra le loup puis sorti ses boyaux comme des fines bandes de confettis. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais pas du tout. Cependant 10 autres loups sortir de leurs cachettes afin de venger leurs camarades.

-Merde…Lâcha Isaac en voyant 10 yeux rouges les fixer intensément.

Les loups se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le combat, nos loups de Beacon Hills n'avaient plus du tout l'avantage, ils se faisaient rétamer. Jackson, Isaac et Erica étaient à terre gravement blessés, les alphas n'avaient aucune pitié et ils s'apprêtaient à achever les dernier debout c'est-à-dire Scott, Peter et Boyd, quand un hurlement se fit entendre les alphas décampèrent en vitesse en ramassant les blessés et laissant les corps derrière eux. Peter et Boyd s'écroulèrent de fatigue par la douleur de leurs blessures. Seul Scott eu assez de force pour attraper son portable et appeler le premier de ses numéros abrégés…Stiles.

-Stii…les ?

-Ouep's c'est moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a mon pote ?

-Appelle… Derek et…venez nous rejoin..dre avec le doc…. Deaton…on est à envi…rons 500 mètres de la scène de crii…me.

Scott n'en pouvait plus il lâcha le téléphone puis s'évanouit.

-SCOOTTT SCOOTTT REPOND MOI !

-Oh putain Etan! Va chez le vétérinaire où bosse Scott et emmène le docteur Deaton à Scott il est à…

-Je sais où il est, mais je préfère te dire que ton véto ne me connait pas.

-Je m'en fou montre lui les dents fait un truc, mais dis lui qu'ils sont en danger et qu'il ferait mieux de prendre sa camionnette, moi je vais voir Derek et vas-y maintenant !

Etan partit à toute jambes pendant que Stiles roulait à plus de 100km/h jusqu'au manoir des Hale afin de prévenir Derek et l'emmener avec lui.

Au même moment au manoir des Hale.

-Que faîtes vous ici ?! Grogna Derek en sortant de chez lui.

**A suivre..**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus c'est un peu plus long comme chapitre je sais beaucoup de révélation d'un coup mais bon tenez le coup xD!

Gros Poutoux et à la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey les gens, Oui je sais que cette entrée en matière est vraiment pourrie MAIS j'en ai pas d'autre T_T. Vous voulez un surnom non j'sais pas il y a des gens qui aiment bien les surnoms ça les excitent alors si ça vous excite dîtes le moi xD (J'aime bien dire exciter mais prenez le au sens de "si ça vous fait plaisir") Ok bon j'vais arrêter de parler!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi même ma fiction ne m'appartiens pas soumise au droit d'auteur tel est mon destin.**

**Rating:M bon pour la forme parce que y'a des gros mot anh la la et des allusions sexuelle je crois que vous aurez le droit à un lemon dans deux chapitres normalement .**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir **

**Midnight: Mdrr me menace je risque de demander à Derek et Etan de te mettre une fessée :D**

**Pairing: Bon plus de Sterek dans ce chapitre le Detan arrivera après xD Désolé pour les fans !**

**Bon j'vous embête pas plus longtemps Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Grogna Derek en sortant de chez lui.

-Tu le sais très bien ne fais pas l'idiot. Devant Derek se trouvait Ennis, Kali, Jo, Jake et Blake.

-Parle..

-J'ai quelque chose à te propo…

C'est à ce moment que Stiles décida d'arriver en trombe en manquant de renverser Kali qui lui lança le regard qui tue (qui tue avec accent espagnol, yume : Bien évidement.). Il descendit vite de sa voiture pour courir vers Derek, tout en étant affolé.

-Oh merde Derek c'est la merde on a un gros problème ils ont étaient attaqués ! Par qui ? J'en sais rien, mais Scott avait l'air mal en point et j'ai demandé à Etan d'aller chercher Deaton pour aller les récupérer mais je ne sais pas ils sont dans quel état et putain je crois que je commence à avoir une crise panique ! s'écria Stiles en s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt à manche longue de Derek manquant de le déchirer.

- Calme-toi Stiles et essaye de respirer. Derek serra par réflexe Stiles dans ses bras et lui souffla des « Calme-toi », le jeune humain fini par se calmer et par réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. C'est après quelques minutes qu'il se décida enfin à regarder la meute des alphas tout en se détachant de l'étreinte de Derek.

-C'est quoi tout ce beau monde en fait? Demanda Stiles à son alpha.

- A ton avis…Répondit Derek.

-C'est…c'est CES PUTAINS D ENFOIRER QUI ONT FAIT DU MAL AUX AUTRES ! Retiens-moi Derek où je vais me les faire.

-Stiles je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit et de toutes manières je ne te retiendrais pas.

-Ok ok c'est bon, si moi aussi je ne peux pas avoir mon moment badass dans la fiction je décroche.

-Il est drôle celui là, je le veux ! Exigea Kali.

-Faudra faire la queue cocotte parce que Mister Stiles à plus d'une prétendante à son actif. Frima Stiles.

-T'es la première. Lâcha Derek pour se moquer de Stiles.

-Toujours vierge ? Demanda Kali à Derek

-La question se pose réellement ? Dit Derek.

-Non t'as raison. Kali s'approcha doucement de Stiles afin de le toucher mais avant que sa main ne puisse toucher l'épiderme de l'hyperactif, celui-ci fut tiré par la hanche et son corps s'appuya violemment contre celui de Derek.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! S'énerva Kali, Stiles n'arrivait plus à parler Derek avait une prise possessive et animale sur sa hanche mais aussi extrêmement sensuelle.

-Je protège ce qui est à moi, problème ? dit Derek

-Oui un gros! Je le veux ! Continua Kali énervé.

-Wow wow wow, on se calme il y aura du Stiles pour tout le monde mais là ce n'est pas le problème. Toi tu viens avec moi et vous vous rentrez chez vous et ne vous avisez pas de remettre les pieds sur notre territoire ! Repris Stiles en repensant à la voix de son meilleur ami tout en tirant Derek par le bras pour le faire monter dans sa voiture.

-Et où comptez vous aller ? Je n'ai pas fini ma proposition à ton alpha. Dit Ennis.

-Là où tu n'es pas et quelle que soit ta proposition foireuse c'est NON !

Sur-ce, Stiles et Derek partirent en direction de la ville en laissant les alphas devant le manoir, en cours de route Stiles appela Etan.

-Etan ?! S'écria Stiles quand les bip s'arrêtèrent.

-Lui-même.

- Où êtes-vous ?!

-A la clinique, ils sont vivants alors calme toi.

-Ahh Merci SEIGNEUR ! Souffla Stiles. On arrive dans 5 minutes. Il raccrocha.

-Je suppose que t'as entendu.

-Hmm.

-En fait c'est quoi cette histoire que je t'appartiens ?! Et pourquoi ces imbéciles d'alphas pensent que TU es mon alpha ?!

-Stiles pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

-Comment ça, pas maintenant j'aimerais savoir !

-Tu ne vas pas la fermer tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dis ?

-C'est sûr.

-Stiles…J'ai dis ça parce que l'alpha te menaçait, tu aurais peut-être voulu que je la laisse te violer ?

-Bah pourquoi pas, j'aurais enfin perdu mon pucelage et tu sais la meilleure mort c'est d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque en jouissant, je serai enfin devenu un mec, un vrai, et peut être que là j'aurais plu à Lydia, ma belle Lydia dire que je l'aurais jamais ça me fais mal.

-Stiles arrête de dire des conneries et concentre toi sur la route. Souffla Derek énervé par les dires de l'hyperactif.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique et le jeune humain se rua à l'intérieur afin de voir ses amis. Tous les bêtas étaient dans la salle d'opération en train de discuter et de se plaindre de leurs douleurs, quand Stiles entra en fracas et s'arrêta net devant eux avec de grands yeux puis un soufflement de soulagement.

-Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien. S'écria Stiles joyeux.

Quant à lui, Derek entra nonchalamment dans la salle, il était toujours autant agacé par ce qu'avait dit Stiles… « Lydia »…_Si jamais on m'avait dit qu'une pauvre adolescente sans intérêt allait devenir l'ennemie à abattre j'aurais bien ris ! _L'alpha était à fleur de peau, il avait envie de frapper Stiles.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es précipité, Etan t'avais déjà dit qu'ils allaient bien… Soupira Derek.

-Je m'inquiète si j'en ai envie ! Un problème avec ça Derek Hale.

Stiles se fit plaquer sur le mur le plus proche par un alpha grognon et remonté.

-Tu devrais baisser d'un ton l'humain ! Ne prends pas la confiance car ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à supporter ta personne, que je t'autorise à me parler ainsi.

- Lâche-le. Ordonna Etan.

-Ouais tiens; lâche moi. Fit Stiles arrogant plus que jamais.

-Il faut que je te parle Derek seul à seul et maintenant. Intima Etan à Derek.

Derek lâcha Stiles en voyant le regard sérieux du jeune alpha puis le suivi. Celui-ci l'emmena dans une clairière à 5 minutes de la ville. Etan se retourna vivement vers Derek et lui dit :

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu violente Stiles, d'une part parce que il est mon cousin et d'autre part TON COMPAGNON !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est mon compagnon, surtout que c'est un gosse insupportable, bavard, sans aucune utilité.

-Traduction : magnifique et sexy à souhait, bavard ça on ne peut pas changer, intelligent. Ça doit faire terriblement mal d'avoir une fierté comme la tienne, s'empêcher de revendiquer son compagnon pour une étiquette de Bad boy de merde. Est-ce que Stiles est ton compagnon ?

-En aucun cas. Répondit Derek avec un visage neutre.

-Ton cœur vient de rater un battement.

-Impossible j'ai réglé mes batt…Enfoiré !

-Ah ah ah ah, je suis toujours aussi fort à ce petit jeu. Bon un peu de sérieux! Écoute moi bien Derek, continu sur ta lancée si tu veux mais Stiles est une belle proie au vue d'un lycan et tu le sais mieux que moi, son odeur est enivrante et un loup n'a nul besoin d'être son compagnon pour s'en rendre compte, personnellement je l'ai convoité jusqu'au moment où une odeur plus forte vienne couvrir la sienne.

-Comment ça tu l'as convoité?! C'est ton cousin !

-Et alors? Précise bien éloigné, c'est à partir de 5 branches familiales qu'on peut épouser son cousin ou sa cousine, Stiles et moi en avons exactement 5, donc il n'y a aucun problème de ce coté là.

-Et quelle est cette nouvelle odeur ?

-Je ne te savais pas aussi curieux Derek.

-Je m'informe, c'est tout.

-C'est Danny, l'ami de Jackson.

-Tu comptes le revendiquer ?

-Oh oh oh. Le faire mien surtout et laisser ma trace en lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sur-ce, se n'est pas pour parler de moi que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, Derek, tu dois faire de Stiles ton compagnon officiel, parce que si moi j'ai pu sentir que Stiles était ton compagnon les autres alphas ont du le sentir aussi. Et ils risquent de s'en prendre à lui afin de t'atteindre.

-Que je le revendique ou pas il sera en danger.

-Sauf que, si tu le revendiques, tu deviendras bien plus fort, toi et moi savons très bien que la meute n'est pas encore assez forte pour battre celle des alphas. Stiles et toi pourraient nous donner une force nécessaire qui augmenterait celle que nous avons déjà.

-Je sais tout ça mais je ne sais pas si Stiles… Il parle toujours de cette fille …Lydia. De plus son cœur bat tellement fort quand il la voit. Derek avait dit ça avec une pointe de tristesse qui fut discerné par Etan.

-C'est un humain Derek, il ne peux pas savoir que tu es son compagnon, et puis crois moi, ce n'est pas le nom de Lydia qu'il souffle pendant son sommeil quand son taux de testostérone est à son apogée. Et puis il dit que t'as un joli cul.

-Hein ? Il souffle quel nom? Dis le moi! Etan était déjà partit alors que Derek tentait d'avoir des réponses.

Etan et Derek revinrent dans la clinique où les autres les attendaient patiemment.

-C'est bon vous avez réglé vos comptes, j'espère parce que j'ai une de ces faim, j'aimerais manger un bon burger, on va au BurgerKing ? Et bien sûr Derek nous invite. Dit Erica en attendant la réponse de son alpha qui n'avait toujours pas grogné.

-Derek ça va ? S'inquiéta Isaac.

-Oui, allons-y. Répondit Derek toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'y crois pas il a dit oui, je devrais être autoritaire plus souvent. Dit Erica abasourdit par le comportement de son alpha.

Arrivé au fast-food, tout le monde commanda son repas sauf Derek qui resta au comptoir pour payer l'addition, heureusement que son portefeuille restait toujours dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Après avoir payé Derek sortit du fast-food afin de prendre l'air quand Stiles vu celui-ci se diriger vers la porte il se leva et le suivi.

-T'as l'air préoccupé t'es sur que ça va ? Demanda Stiles à l'alpha.

-Hein euh oui et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Derek je ne sais pas ce que t'as pris comme drogue ou je ne sais quoi et ce que t'as fait Etan pour que tu invite toute la meute à déjeuner et que tu t'excuse mais t'inquiète pas hein, les murs et les portes m'avais manqué alors ne t'excuse pas. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant cela.

-Masochiste.

-Sadique.

A ce moment Stiles et Derek eurent une vision bizarre, Derek s'imagina prendre et fouetter Stiles tandis que celui-ci le suppliait _« S'il vous plaît maître, encore j'en veux encore »_, De son côté Stiles voyait Derek lui donner des ordres _« Suce la ! Esclave ! »._ Ils se regardèrent puis détournèrent leurs regards.

-Bon, et si on aller manger.

-Bonne idée mais je n'ai rien commandé donc vas-y seul.

-On partagera alors dépêche toi.

Ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis et s'installèrent avec eux, Derek et Stiles s'était assis côte à côte malgré le fait que l'hyperactif forçait l'alpha à manger, celui-ci n'avait prit que quelques frites et la moitié d'un de ses hamburgers.

-Les alphas ont enfin fait leurs apparitions.

-Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! S'exclamèrent Scott, Isaac, Erica et Jackson tandis que Boyd, Peter et Etan restaient impassible face à la nouvelle.

-Quand ? Demanda Boyd d'un ton neutre.

-Ce matin, pendant que vous vous faisiez attaquer. Répondit Derek.

-Quelle était leur proposition ? Demanda Peter blasé.

-Comment ça une proposition ? Interrogea Scott.

-Lorsqu'une meute d'alphas arrivent dans une ville ce n'est pas pour rien. La plupart du temps ils cherchent à étendre leur territoire ou recruter d'autre alpha. Expliqua Peter.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir. Souffla Derek en lançant un regard appuyé à Stiles.

-Et on peu savoir pour quelle raison. Dit sèchement Jackson.

-Parce que Stiles est arrivé au même moment et a exactement dit : « quelle que soit ta proposition foireuse c'est NON ! ». Peter regarda Stiles et lui dit :

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

-Si pourquoi, c'est grave ?

-Stiles Stiles Stiles, j'espère pour toi mais surtout pour nous que le chef de la meute ne prendra pas en compte les paroles d'un petit humain hyperactif et imbécile ! Parce qu'il est possible qu'ils viennent nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment, la prochaine fois tu fermera ta bouche tu m'as bien entendu? Fit Peter d'un ton menaçant.

-Oui m'sieur..

-Il est préférable que nous restions ensemble toute cette semaine, trouver un mensonge mais ce soir je vous veux tous à l'entrepôt. Dit Derek doucement afin qu'il ne soit pas entendu dans tout le fast-food.

-Quoi ?...ce soir? Mais ce n'est pas possible ma mère va me tuer ! Fit Scott.

-Je m'occupe de ta mère Scott. Fit Peter malicieux.

-Pour nous c'est ok. Répondirent Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Jackson.

-Stiles et Etan ?

- Euh je ne sais pas, puis je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon père. Fit Stiles indécis.

-Stiles, tu n'écoutes vraiment pas quand ton père parle ? Demanda Etan.

-Non la plupart du temps je décroche pourquoi ?

-Cette semaine et toute la semaine prochaine il sera de nuit au poste, donc pour nous c'est ok Derek.

-Bien je vous attends ce soir à 8 :00pm.

Chacun rentra chez soi afin de prendre leurs affaires de la semaine. Et c'est ainsi qu'à 8 :00pm précisément la meute se retrouva au complet à l'entrepôt où Derek les attendait bien sagement.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**S'il vous a plus vous pouvez rejoindre ma page facebook, me suivre sur twitter ou encore partager cette fiction Nan j'déconne Laisse juste une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Bon Je vous fais de GROS POUTOUS et à la prochaine! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon vu que tout le monde aime Coach Finsctok OUI TOUT LE MONDE L'AIME! Vous êtes obligés! Je vais vous appelé "Cupcake"... Mes cupcakes (_cf: Saison 1 Episode 5 TW Coach: Et bien j'aimerai beaucoup m'appeler Cupcake_). Donc on va la refaire.**

**Hey mes Cupcakes j'espère que vous allez bien me revoilà pour un cinquième Chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclamers: Tout appartient à Jeff Davis et Yume O'Brien Hoechlin. **

**Rating: Un peu M parce y a des truc sexuels xD**

**Yume qui squatte : Ce chapitre va vous éblouir.. Il va y avoir une tension sexuel, mon dieu, je ne me lasse pas de la relire *-* ! .. Bref... J'arrête de baver et de squatter les fictions de ma Njut adoré.. XD Ciaaaao. * prend la fuite ***

**Merci pour vos Review ça me remplis de bonheur ^^**

**Midnight: Bon j'ai essayé pour Peter mais c'est pas vraiment ça xD j'essayerai au fur et à mesure ^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

-Yo ! Lança Stiles qui attendait son « High Five » la main levée devant Derek alors que celui-ci le dévisageait lourdement.

-Ok rabat-joie! Etan, viens consoler ma main s'il te plaît ! Par pitié il tapa la main de son cousin et lança un regard appuyé à Derek.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a des matelas à terre? Demanda Erica peu convaincu.

-Vos lits. Dit Derek d'un ton neutre et sans appel.

-Ah ah, je ne crois pas! Moi je dors dans un vrai lit en l'occurrence celui qu'il y a dans la pièce d'à coté. Dit Erica tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond quand elle fut stoppé par son alpha.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Comment ç… Boyd avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de sa compagne afin qu'elle se taise pour éviter toutes disputes.

-Erica il y a exactement 9 lit et nous sommes 9, Derek aussi va dormir à terre et tu sais une meute à besoin de dormir ensemble afin de resserrer ses liens et nous en avons bien besoin en ce moment donc cesse de rouspéter. Boyd parlait avec tant de douceur quand il s'adressait à Erica, mais il savait se faire écouter.

-Mouais… Avait dit Erica avec un ton et un visage boudeur. Pour la calmer, Boyd lui prit le menton afin de l'approcher pour un long et tendre baiser (ROULAGE DE PELLES OUAIS), leurs langues se cherchaient afin d'entamer une longue danse endiablée.

-Ouais ouais ouais c'est beau tout ça mais prenez vous une chambre. Rétorqua Stiles.

-Jaloux ? Demanda Erica tout en lâchant les lèvres appétissantes de son compagnon.

-Ouais et?! Répliqua Stiles énervé.

Tous se mirent à rire face à la moue de Stiles.

-Bon j'aimerai que vous me disiez exactement ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes fait attaquer. Dit Derek.

Scott et Peter racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé sans oublier tous les détails.

-Alors d'après vous ils étaient une dizaine, donc il ne m'avait pas menti quand il disait qu'il avait plus d'une trentaine d'alliés. Réalisa Derek.

-Ca va être très difficile de les battre surtout que leurs alliés sont tous des alphas et bien entraînés en plus, il faut augmenter notre niveau parce que je préfère vous dire qu'avec la force que nous avons actuellement on risque de se faire tuer vite fait bien fait et ça risque de ne pas être très joli si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit Peter.

-Durant toute cette semaine ce sera des entraînements intensifs pour TOUT le monde ! S'exclama Derek en regardant particulièrement Stiles.

-Wow wow wow. Je suis le cerveau vous êtes les muscles donc pas questions que tu me fasses souffrir. Répliqua Stiles.

-Écoute moi bien Genim Stilinski, on ne sera pas toujours là pour sauver ton joli p'tit cul alors si tu y tiens tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te défendre !

-Ok ok, je ferai un effort mais sois doux, Héé! C'est vrai que j'ai de belles fesses. Constata Stiles en reluquant ses fesses dans un miroir cassé qui traînait sur l'un des murs, Derek quant à lui tenait son arrête de nez tellement fort qu'il aurait pu la casser.

-Bien couchez-vous parce que demain sera une longue et dure journée. (_Comme ma BITE ! MOUAHAHAH _désolé je n'ai pas pu résister. Yume : Ceux qui ne comprennent pas : Antoine Daniel/ Youtube :')).

Sur-ce ils partirent se coucher, Erica à coté de Boyd qui était à coté de Peter, Peter de Scott, Scott d'Isaac, Isaac de Jackson, Jackson de Stiles, cependant deux de nos compères manquaient à l'appel Etan et Derek. Derek était en train de se diriger vers le matelas situé à coté de celui d'Erica quand Etan s'y jeta tout à coup (les matelas forment une ronde) et lui fit un non de la tête et de l'index appuyé par un bruit de langue cognant sur son palais.

Derek grogna pour montrer son mécontentement _Comme d'habitudeeeeeee _et s'installa au côté de Stiles qui commençait déjà à dormir.

Derek regardait avec un sourire en coin le visage doux et paisible de son hyperactif, quand celui-ci trouva que c'était le moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Si Derek se retournait tout de suite il le verrait et ce serait pas du tout discret alors il resta là à le fixer. Les autres dormaient déjà.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Souffla Stiles avec une tendresse qui fit sauter un battement de cœur à Derek.

-Non. Stiles se redressa en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour questionner l'alpha.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'hyperactif regardait Derek avec des yeux de chiot inquiet, _Putain arrête de me regarder comme ça je vais finir par te violer sur place _ pensa Derek.

-Non, rien, rendors toi. Chuchota Derek en s'allongeant sur le dos, Stiles posa sa main sur la tête de Derek et caressa ses cheveux avec attendrissement et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir puis tu n'es plus seul.

Stiles était encore dans le coaltar et n'avait sûrement pas prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire de plus il s'était collé à l'alpha et sa tête était nichée dans le cou du loup.

_Je fais quoi là?! Stiiiiiiles fais pas ça je ne vais pas tenir, oh non non non non pas ça, ne me fais pas ça... enfoiré calme toi ! Je t'ai dis de te calmer pas de te DURCIR ! Je fais quoi je le pousse ? Non non non je préfère qu'il reste comme ça parce qu'après j'aurais envie de le prendre dans mes bras autant dire que c'est de sa faute au lieu du contraire. Ouais voilà on va faire ça maintenant il faut réussir à dormir. _Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées Derek tomba plus facilement dans le sommeil qu'il ne le pensait. Au petit matin lorsque Derek se réveilla, il entendit des bruits d'appareils photo, des ricanements et des « Ils sont trop mignons ». L'alpha se rappela enfin que Stiles était sur lui et que sa tête était toujours nichée dans son cou. Erica, Etan, Jackson, Isaac et Scott étaient clairement en train de se moquer d'eux mais cela était sans compter sur Stiles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer?! Y'en a qui essaye de dormir, alors fermez là ! Dit Stiles en se rendormant et accentuant sa prise sur Derek. Maintenant sa bouche et son nez étaient vraiment collés contre l'épiderme de l'alpha qui frémit à ce contact, tandis que son bassin faisait quelque va et viens qui fit frotter leurs deux érections du matin, ses jambes et ses bras se resserrèrent sur le corps de Derek qui était tenu comme une bouée de sauvetage ou un grand Teddy Bear qu'un enfant serrerait quand il aurait peur. Stiles était si mignon comme ça à serrer Derek.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quand tu étais un kanima Jackson et que tu les avais paralysés et que Stiles était tombé sur Derek. S'écria Scott tout joyeux.

-Matt avait raison ils forment vraiment un beau couple. Constata Erica.

-Ça c'est sûr. Rajouta Jackson.

-Je vous ferai dire que Derek est réveillé et qu'il vous entend, alors continuez comme ça si vous voulez vous retrouver encastrés dans un mur. Avait soufflé Peter.

-Tu peux parler toi. Sale vicieux tu les as pris en photo. Fit remarquer Etan à Peter.

-Souvenir c'est tout. Se défendit le ressuscité.

Derek se releva, il était assit et Stiles toujours sur lui commençait à ouvrir les yeux car sa position n'était plus aussi confortable, mais il les referma aussitôt après avoir entouré ses jambes autour du bassin du loup et ses bras autours des épaules et bien sûr le visage toujours dans le cou. Derek avait les yeux rouges quand il regarda ses bêtas et Etan ce qui les effraya. Les voyeurs ayant déguerpis Derek s'évertua à réveiller Stiles qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

-Stiles réveil toi. Dit doucement Derek.

-Hmmmmmmmmmm. Souffla Stiles mécontent qu'on le réveil.

-Stiiiles ! Vas-y lève toi !

-Mais t'es tellement confort… DEREK ?! Stiles avait relâché la prise qu'il avait sur les épaules du loup et délogea sa tête de son cou afin de le regarder d'un air surpris et apeuré par l'idée de rencontrer un mur dès le matin.

-Attends Derek ne t'énerve pas tu sais je bouge beaucoup la nuit et… et je prends souvent les gens pour des oreillers hein dis lui Scott s'il te plaît ! Stiles s'était complètement détaché de l'alpha et bien entendu éloigné.

-Oui c'est vrai ! S'empressa de dire Scott qui avait peur pour la vie de son meilleur ami.

- Pour cette fois ça ira mais que je t'y reprenne encore une fois et je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents ! C'est bien compris !

-Oui oui je suis désolé ! Protège moi Etan.

-C'est bon n'en fais pas tout un plat Derekounet, puis vu comme Popaul nous dit bonjour tu as du bien apprécier la nuit. Ricana Etan.

Tous les bêtas éclatèrent de rire même Boyd esquissa un ricanement. Alors que Derek avait abaissé son regard pour voir sa belle érection plus dure que jamais.

-Mais c'est qu'il est bien foutu en plus, Dis moi Stiles t'as raté ta chance, moi qui croyais que t'aimais les grosses sucettes. Souffla Etan à l'oreille de l'humain mais ce qui ne servi à rien vu que tout le monde l'avait entendu.

-Je t'emmerde! Stiles essaya de frapper Etan mais en vain celui-ci était trop rapide.

-Alors mon cher neveu on a perdu sa langue.

-Toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer si tu ne veux pas perdre la tienne.

Sur-ce Derek partit aux toilettes afin de se soulager et de vider sa vessie. Alors qu'il s'effectuait à se soulager. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des W.C… Stiles.

-Derek grouille je tiens plus là ! S'écria l'hyperactif en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

-Je n'ai pas terminé alors dégage !

-J'vais me faire dessus si tu me laisse pas y aller.

-Fais donc.

-C'est pas drôle puis ça ce n'est pas ton truc normalement de marquer ton territoire? Alors va pisser dehors.

Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Stiles se retrouva plaqué violemment sur l'un des murs de la pièce d'eau où si trouvait une cabine de toilette et un lavabo hors service. Derek n'avait pas pris conscience que sa « bête » était à l'air et continuait de proférer ses menaces.

-Déjà tu te permets de me déranger alors que je suis occupé puis tu oses me traiter de chien, Tu ne tiens pas à ta misérable vie l'humain.

Après quelque secondes de silence Derek s'étonna que Stiles ne réplique pas c'est alors qu'il vit le visage empourpré et essoufflé de l'humain qui avait le regard baissé vers leur deux entrejambes qui se frottaient entre elles. L'alpha n'avait pas remonté son pantalon et son boxer et était maintenant à moitié nu devant Stiles.

Derek effectua une pression sur le membre dressé de l'humain afin de voir sa réaction qui fut immédiate, une longue plainte traduit en un soufflement de plaisir venait de sortir des lèvres du plus jeune. Lorsque Stiles leva enfin ses yeux vers Derek ils étaient dans le vague et sa respiration se faisait lourde alors qu'une vague de frisson s'évertuait à faire le va et viens de son gland à son cœur. Ils se regardaient depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Lorsque nos deux protagonistes prirent l'initiative de rapprocher leur visage afin de s'embrasser, Boyd entra dans la pièce en les regardant pendant 2 secondes puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour faire pipi.

Stiles et Derek étaient comme figés, Derek à moitié nu collé à Stiles et leurs visages à seulement 2 cm. Ils restaient là sans bouger et écoutaient le mélodieux « Psiiiiitt » que provoquait le sillon de Boyd, alors que sa fontaine d'urine se déversait. Le « Ziiiip » de la braguette se fit entendre et Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés. Boyd sortit des toilettes quand il allait atteindre la porte qui le mènerait au sein de la station, Derek s'éclaira la gorge. Boyd se retourna vers son alpha et fit le geste de la fermeture éclair sur sa bouche pour montrer à son alpha qu'il ne dirait rien et celui-ci le crut car il connaissait bien Boyd, qui était à présent partit.

Stiles glissa entre le mur et le corps de Derek afin de sortir de son emprise. Il courra jusqu'aux W.C

-Hey ! S'exclama Derek.

-Qui va à la chasse perds sa place…Je devrai éviter de sortir des trucs comme ça ce n'est pas génial.

-Ça tu l'as dis. Dit Derek en sortant des toilettes après avoir remonté son boxer et son pantalon.

Après s'être enfin vidé la vessie et quelques peu caressé, Stiles sortit à son tour.

-Ah Stiles, ce n'est pas trop tôt je te cherchais. S'exclama Peter en le voyant.

-Pourquoi ? Si c'est encore pour une de tes expériences bizarres pour ressentir ce que ressentent les lycans c'est NON ! Tu m'as eu une fois mais pas deux. Parce que j'ai payé bon bon la dernière fois. S'écria Stiles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles je ne vais rien te faire…quoique, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Wouhou !...C'est quoi ? Demanda Stiles suspicieux avec un sourcil arqué.

-Tiens, c'est un bâton électrique de +de 2000 volts. Peter tendait l'arme à Stiles qui le prit avec précipitation, il le scruta puis commença à jouer à Zorro avec Scott qui faisait semblant de se faire battre quand il se fit affligé le dernier coup par Stiles, celui-ci le signa d'un S.

-S como Stiles ! Olé! S'écria l'hyperactif avec la prestance de Zorro. Mais attends ce n'est pas ce qu'avait la folle dingue là…elle s'appelle comment déjà. Attends Scott je sais laisse moi chercher…Ss…Non c'était un K oui c'est ça un K…Kelly ? Katerina ? Kim ? Kendal ? Kourtney ? Khloé ? (pardon mais mon frère regardait les sœur Kardashian à Miami. Yume : On te pardonne.. )

-Le pire c'est qu'il ne le fait pas exprès… Stiles c'était Kate ! S'énerva Derek.

-OUAAAAAAIIIS C'EST CA !

-Stiles tu sais au moins comment je m'appelle ? Demanda Peter pour montrer la bêtise de l'adolescent.

-Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui !

-Ton cœur vient de rater un battement. Annonça Etan.

-Stiiiiiiles tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'offusqua Peter.

-Mais non tu t'appelle….PETER ! Dit Stiles en se félicitant mentalement.

-Tu sais comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? Demanda Peter en désignant Boyd, pour continuer son test.

-Bien sûr, c'est Boyd. Dit simplement Stiles comme-ci c'était évident.

-Ta logique me surprendra toujours, tu arrive à te rappeler le prénom peu commun de Boyd mais pas du mien.

-J'aime bien les prénoms peu commun, puis c'est joli Boyd j'aime bien, si j'ai un fils je l'appellerais peut être comme ça. Dit Stiles plongé dans ses pensées.

-Merci, je suppose… Lâcha Boyd.

-En même temps vu le nom qu'il se tape c'est sûr qu'il aime les prénoms peu communs. Dit Jackson d'un ton moqueur.

-Hein Genim. Dit Derek, tous se mirent à rire.

-Ah ah j'me fends la poire ! Bon changeons de sujet je fais quoi avec ça moi maintenant.

-Ca va être ton arme, tu peux facilement maîtriser un lycan avec ça et si tu ne me crois pas demande à Derek il en a déjà fait les frais. Ricana Peter alors que Derek avait montré les dents.

-Ok c'est cool ça, il suffit juste que je sache comment ça fonctionne et le tour sera joué !

-Je ne crois pas, non. Sachant que ta vitesse est inférieure à celle d'un loup garou tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas t'entraîner… Sur-ce j'espère que tu aimes courir vite parce que ce sera ton entraînement mon coco. Dit Peter.

-Me voilà condamné ! Dit Stiles en s'écroulant sur une des chaises présentent dans la station.

Les tâches d'entraînement furent distribuées : Derek s'occuperai de faire travailler les loups qui n'avait pas beaucoup de force mais une rapidité excellente c'est-à-dire Isaac et Erica, Etan lui s'occuperait de faire travailler la vitesse à ce qui n'en avait pas vraiment mais qui possédaient une vrai force, donc Boyd et Scott. Jackson qui par ses anciennes capacités de Kanima avait gagné en force et en rapidité partit donc avec Peter et Stiles dans la forêt.

Occupons nous de l'entraînement de Stiles :

-Ptaiin ! Vous faites quoi là?! Ce n'est pas drôle! Arrêter de me poursuivre ! S'écria Stiles qui était pris en chasse par Jackson et Peter.

-Stiles si tu ne cours pas ou si tu as le malheur de t'arrêter… Je ne garantie pas que tu rentrera chez toi en un seul morceau ! Et je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter ! En disant ça Peter avait accéléré la cadence pour montrer à Stiles qu'il ne blaguait pas.

-C'est fou …comme à cet instant j'ai envie de vous TUER ! s'écria Stiles essoufflé qui reprit sa course de plus belle.

Après cinq minutes de course Stiles était épuisé, il ne tenait plus, il allait mourir.

-Stiles ! Si tu ne peux plus compter sur ta force physique utilise tes neurones !

Stiles, Jackson et Peter avaient arrêtés de courir pour jouer à cache-cache. Stiles était caché derrière un chêne quand Jackson apparu devant lui et le pris par la nuque pour l'emmener à Peter.

-Trouvé ! Dit Jackson.

-Non vraiment? C'est pas équitable les gars je n'ai pas des super pouvoirs moi !

-Stiles tu dois apprendre à calmer ton cœur et ta respiration car ils te trahissent. Dit Peter.

-Et comment je fais ça hein ?! Gros malin !

-Il suffit que tu penses à quelque chose qui t'apaise Stiles c'est la seule solution ! Expliqua Peter.

-Et même si j'arrive à les calmer, il me trouvera quand même à l'aide de son odorat.

-Sache que chercher avec l'odorat s'avère être une tache plus difficile que de chercher avec l'ouïe. Bon rentrons on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que les autres s'entraînaient encore.

-Ah vous êtes là. Bon ça ira arrêtez. Dit Derek.

-Vous nous attendiez ? Demanda Peter.

-Oui, ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Derek.

-Plutôt médiocre l'humain. Dit simplement Peter.

-C'est bon hein, tout le monde ne né pas avec des super pouvoirs. Pesta Stiles qui s'était écroulé à terre tant tôt.

-Tu es même en dessous de la moyenne humaine Stiles, alors super pouvoir ou non tu reste médiocre mais appétissant.

Derek regarda Peter avec haine puis interpella sa meute :

-Ce soir vous allez rentrer chez vous car vos parents doivent au moins voir que vous êtes là pour le lendemain des cours. Boyd et Erica je sais que vous le faites déjà mais ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle, Isaac et Jackson aussi vus que vous habitez à coté vous allez faire un binôme ensemble, quant à toi Scott, Peter restera avec toi. S'il doit y avoir une quelconque sortie, vous êtes priés d'emmener votre partenaire avec VOUS ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre et bien sûr Scott…Stiles ne compte pas, si vous voulez sortir ensemble Etan vous accompagnera ! Ordonna Derek.

-Hey mais j'ai une vie moi et toi pourquoi tu ne les accompagne pas ? De plus je me fais du souci pour toi vu que tu es seul. Dit Etan avec son sourire ravageur.

-On tournera mais je choisirai les sorties dans lesquelles j'accompagnerais. Dit Derek.

-Wakatepe Baboune ? Dit Etan en tendant sa main pour que Derek vienne la taper et pour la PLUS GRANDE surprise de la meute IL LE FIT !

-Wakatepe.. Dit Derek en tapant dans la main d'Etan. ( Yume: Référence? Un Indien dans la ville :3)

Isaac, Erica, Scott, Jackson et Stiles sautèrent sur Etan pour lui dirent :

-Quel est ton secret ?! Face à cette question Etan se mit à rire.

-Comment ça ? Derek est un gars bien je ne comprends pas votre difficulté. Dit Etan avec son air innocent.

-Ils doivent tous les deux êtres drogués. Dit Stiles comme ci c'était la seule solution.

-Ouais… Dit le reste de la meute avec un hochement de tête des plus désolé.

Le soir venu, chaque binôme rentra chez lui afin de se doucher, souper et dormir.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Une petite review ? Histoire de me faire des suggestions pour vos préférence ^^**

**A la prochaine Mes Cupcakes :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mes Cupcake, me revoilà pour le chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos review qui me réchauffe le cœur:**

**Midnight: Contente que tu sois comblé, dans ce chapitre on aura juste un petit signe de la part des alphas leur apparition se fera dans le chapitre suivant ^^. **

**Yume : Demain c'est le BAC... ALORS PROFITER DE CE MOMENT DE FICTION, se sera le dernier èOé * se mets en grève * .. Nha! ... * viens de se faire fouetter ****par son Alpha * Ok ok.. J'ai rien dis ! * retourne travailler * ... Bonne lecture :') x3.**

**Non mais elle est folle elle! j'te paye en câlin et en bisous pourquoi si tu bosse pas xD. En fait la blague Yume : Après mûre réflexion c'est "et" ce qu'il y a entre "toi et moi" Même si mes premières réponses était: Une amitié, Ma bite (je n'ai pas de bite xD), le vide, l'air ?**

**Ah la la Bonne lecture à vous My little sweety Cupcake!**

* * *

Le lendemain tout se passa pour le mieux, les cours du matin s'étant déjà déroulés, nos jeunes amis mangeaient à la cafétéria et parlaient de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Tandis que comme à son habitude Etan fixait Danny qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur du grand métis qui comme toujours s'était placé en face de Danny dans l'intention de lui faire du pied durant tout le repas. Quand soudain Etan changea ses habitudes et engagea la conversation avec Danny.

-Ça ne va pas Danny ? Tu as l'air troublé. Fit semblant de s'inquiéter Etan qui était la cause du trouble de notre pauvre Danny.

_Non sérieux à ton avis à qui la faute ! _Pensa Danny.

-Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas ! Danny avait accentué la fin de sa phrase car pour la première fois il venait de se rebeller en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Etan.

_Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi tu va perdre mon beau._ Pensa Etan.

-Dans ce cas… Etan décida d'aller plus loin que la jambe cette fois, son pied arriva directement à l'entrejambe qu'il massa de haut en bas. A ce contact Danny faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche mais s'étouffa quand même en avalant de travers. Danny toussait fort, très fort, alors que Jackson lui tapait le dos pour que ça puisse passer.

-Danny je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de manger vite ! Personne ne va te voler ta nourriture. S'écria Jackson qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

Danny lança un regard noir à Etan qui avait arrêté son petit manège et qui, comme tout le reste de la table, se mit à rire. Danny se leva déposa férocement son plateau et sorti de la cafétéria, tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Lydia en se tournant vers Jackson.

-J'en sais rien il est bizarre ces temps-ci… Ah merde il fallait que je lui dise un truc ! Réalisa Jackson en courant, partant à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

Ce que voulais lui dire Jackson, s'était de ne pas oublier leur petite séance de shopping qui se déroulerait après les cours et bien sûr Isaac y sera convié. Et Oui Messieurs Il Faut Être Fashion. Surtout si on s'appelle Jackson Whittemore.

Danny, Jackson et Isaac partirent en direction du centre commercial alors que le reste de la meute rentrèrent chez eux. Sauf Scott qui partit chez Stiles.

Stiles et Scott étaient en train de loucher en regardant la dernière console de Sony la PS4, présente sur une page de magazine spécial Geek.

-Un vrai bijou ! Magnifique ! Il nous la faut ! S'exclamèrent les deux meilleurs amis.

-Bon voyons voir si elle est enfin arrivée en ville. Dit Stiles qui espérait tandis que Scott croisait les doigts.

-Mec, Mec Oh putain Mec !

-Quoi?! Demanda précipitamment Scott.

-Non seulement elle est arrivée mais en plus on peut l'essayer ! Il y a 2h de jeu par joueur.

-Non tu meeeeeeeeens !

-J'en ai l'air ?!

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent de manière complice et d'un commun accord se postèrent devant Etan qui jouait sur la tablette.

-Je suppose que Dupont et Dupont veulent que je les emmène au centre commercial pour qu'ils puissent geeker durant 4h en toute tranquillité tandis que moi je fais, je ne sais quoi?Dit Etan sans décrocher ses yeux de l'Ipad.

-Ouais ! S'écrièrent Stiles et Scott.

- Ah ah ah ah… comptez pas sur moi !

-Etan ! S'il te plait…

Mon Dieu l'attaque Puppy Eyes était lancée combo infaillible.

-Vous êtes trop choux …je vous aurez bien violés ! C'est oui mais vous m'achetez quelque chose à manger parce que j'ai faim ! Dit Etan.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là Stiles ? Demanda Scott en s'éloignant d'Etan.

-Scott si je devais m'arrêter à toutes les propositions de viol d'Etan je n'en aurais pas fini. Souffla Stiles.

-Ça c'est sûr ma poule ! Dit joyeusement Etan en donnant une belle tape bien claquante sur les fesses de Stiles.

Scott regarda Stiles surpris.

-Et à ses gestes aussi.

Nos trois compères partir en direction du centre commercial avec la Jeep de Stiles. Quand ils arrivèrent au porte Stiles et Scott s'apprêtaient à partir quand :

-Vous allez où là, je crois qu'on a fait un deal non ? Mon repas et après votre session de jeu. Dit Etan malicieusement.

-Tiens 20 dollars y a de quoi bien manger, maintenant ciao bye bye ! S'écria Stiles en lui remettant le billet.

-Et mon bisou ? Dit Etan avec une fausse moue de tristesse.

-Loooooooooooooooool ! Je ne crois pas non. Répondit Stiles.

-Ah vraiment t'en es sûr Stiles ?! Etan toujours aussi malicieux avec son sourire en prime.

-Un jour tu devras arrêter ce putain de chantage Etan. Fit Stiles en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue alors que de son côté Scott avait la mâchoire démontée par cette scène.

-Appelle moi Chantal, j'suis le roi du chantage…Hey Scott ! J'attends ! (petite dédicace à Kev Adam's dans SODA)

-Quoi ?! Moi aussi ?! S'écria le petit bêta.

Quand il reçu le regard noir de Stiles qui l'incitait à le faire, il s'exécuta.

-Voilà fait un bisou à Papa ! Bon allez vous pouvez disposer ! Dit Etan content de sa performance.

L'alpha basané partit chercher à manger alors que nos deux meilleurs amis se dirigèrent vers le magasin de jeux vidéo.

-Stiles, il faudra que tu m'explique, parce que j'ai fait un BISOU à Etan là ! Scott était dégouté.

-Il a besoin d'amour mais surtout besoin de me faire chier !

Ils arrivèrent au magasin, ils s'inscrivirent et c'était parti pour 4h de jeu intensif.

WOUHOU C'EST PARTI CA VA ETRE SHOGUN TO NIGHT ! (Yume : Merci les Ch'tit.)

Etan avait fini de manger, il flânait dans les allées du centre en recevant des regards plus qu'appréciateurs quand soudain il vit Danny qui était en train de parler avec un type mignon mais sans plus. Sans aucune raison Etan était rentré dans une colère noire car ce mec touchait son futur.

-Si dans deux secondes il ne le lâche pas, j'vais le buter. Dit Etan pour lui-même.

Le jeune alpha se concentra pour écouter la conversation.

-…Tu n'es rien pour moi Danny, tu as été ma pute pendant un petit moment mais là c'est fini, tu comprends ça?! Toi et Moi il n'y a rien comme il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Alors maintenant arrête de me suivre comme un chien et achète toi une vie ! Dit l'ex de Danny en le poussant avant de partir.

Etan avait senti le cœur de Danny se serrer à chaque mot que prononçait cette enflure et à chaque respiration une larme menaçait de couler, cette vision acheva l'Alpha qui senti son loup crier « Vendetta, Vendetta » (avec l'accent. Yume : The Simpson/ Tahiti Bob Son.). Comment un piètre humain pouvait parler ainsi à sa moitié, c'était tout simplement INACCEPTABLE. C'est alors que sans peser le pour et le contre il fonça sur un mur un peu dans l'ombre (vous voyez les petits coins des centres commerciaux avec une portes de secours bah il le plaque là à l'abri des regards quand même). Bref, L'enfoiré se fit plaquer par un Etan remonté (pour remonté il était remonté même moi je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Yume : Même moi!) qui avait sa main sur l'entrejambe de sa victime afin de lui broyer les testicules.

-Enfoiré comment tu oses lui parler comme ça ! Cria Etan.

-Etan mais putain tu fous quoi là t'es complètement taré où quoi ?! Lâche-le.

-Putain c'est qui lui… dis lui de me lâcher…aaaaaaarg ça fait maaaal. Etan avait resserré sa prise.

-Etan lâche-le s'il te plaît. Le supplia Danny.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour encore le défendre après ce qu'il t'a dit ! En plus il a une toute petite bite. Fit Etan avec incompréhension.

-Mais je t'emmerde enfoiré elle est au …re..pos et vu comme tu la broie…

-C'est bon ta gueule ça ne sera pas une grande perte. Fit Etan en roulant des yeux et qui lâchait toujours pas sa prise.

-Putain Etan lâche le s'il te plaît je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais lâche le !

-Ah, là tu m'intéresse.. Mais avant.. ! Etan décocha une droite à l'ex de Danny qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Mais t'es malade tu l'as bien amoché ! S'écria Danny en relevant la tête du violenté.

-Tu parles, avec un peu de chance je lui ai arrangé le nez.

-Lâche moi putain! Vous êtes tous les deux des malades et écoute moi bien toi. Il pointa Etan du doigt. J'me vengerai ! Il s'enfuit en courant le nez débordant de sang.

-Attends Mike ! Dit Danny quand il vit le jeune homme s'enfuir, puis se retourna vers Etan et le poussa.

-Non mais t'es inconscient ou quoi?! Cria Danny.

Etan poussa Danny contre le mur et plaça ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Danny afin de l'emprisonner, alors il susurra à l'oreille de celui-ci :

- Écoute moi bien Danny Mahealani…tu m'appartiens et je n'autoriserai personnes à te parler de la sorte parce que tu es mien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais crois moi, tu vas l'oublier et vite fais bien fait foi d'Etan Burns ! Etan plongea dans le cou de son futur compagnon et lui infligea un suçon qu'il effectua minutieusement afin qu'il soit gros et visible durant plusieurs jours.

- Sur-ce, bonne soirée ! Dit Etan en déposant un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Danny qui restait toujours stupéfié par ce que venait de dire et faire Etan qui venait de partir.

8 :04pm. Etan reçoit un message de Derek.

**Derek : RDV au manoir Hale. A 8 :30pm Pas de retard !**

**Etan : Ok.**

Notre alpha métis partit chercher ses deux petits protégés et les emmena chez Derek.

8 :26pm Ils arrivent chez Derek.

-Tiens vous voilà enfin ! Dit Derek assez énervé.

-Calme-toi ! Nous somme en avance ! Pesta Etan encore fâché par ce qu'il s'était passer au centre.

-Tiens nos deux meilleurs amis alphas semblent énervés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles.

-Rien ! Crièrent les deux alphas du groupe.

-Hey, on se calme les cabots ! Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut vous énerver je m'inquiétais juste! Cria Stiles plus fort que les deux autres. Alors…

-Les alphas vont passer ce soir ! Dit Derek toujours autant énervé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Scott.

-Ils lui ont envoyé un message très précis, qui lui a fait péter les plombs. Dit Boyd en pointant du doigt la Camaro de l'alpha qui était rayée d'une grande spirale sur le capot et dépourvu de pneus et les vitres cassées.

-Mais quelle bande d'enfoirés ! Moi qui comptais conduire cette voiture un jour, ils ont réduis mes rêves à néant… Je réclame VENGEANCE ! Cria l'hyperactif en analysant la voiture alors que le propriétaire se tenait l'arrête du nez.

-Ils vont le payer c'est sûr ! Mais d'abord où sont Jackson et Isaac? Dit Derek en regardant les alentours.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Dit Erica en se collant à son compagnon qui la prit dans ses bras.

8 :35pm Jackson et Isaac arrivèrent en trombe devant le manoir.

Jackson sortit rapidement de sa voiture et sans un mot à personne il fonça sur Etan et le saisit par le col.

-Jackson qu'est ce qu'il te prend, arrête. S'écria Erica.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Danny ?! S'énerva Jackson.

-Rien….

-Te fous pas de ma gueule! Quand je l'ai retrouvé il était dans un état second et…

-Il avait la trique. Continua Isaac.

-Et en quoi c'est censé être de ma faute?

-Et ton odeur sur lui tu crois que je ne l'ai pas senti?! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec lui mais tu vas vite arrêter parce que je n'accepterai pas que tu lui fasses du mal !

-T'a t-il raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Etan avec un visage sérieux.

-Non, il semblait trop choqué pour… se remémora Jackson.

-Alors avant de t'en prendre à l'innocent soit sûr de tes sources !

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-… Etan hésitait car il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement innocent dans cette histoire.

-Parle !

-Comment il s'appelle encore… Songea Etan

-Qui ?!

-L'ex de Danny.

-Mike pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire là dedans lui, il a fait quelque chose à Danny ? S'empressa Jackson.

-Il lui disait des choses blessantes..

-Comme ?! Coupa Jackson.

-Il disait a Danny que pour lui il n'avait été que sa pute et son chien. Et arrête de me couper la parole ! Je raconte puis tu parles ! En disant cela Etan avait posé son index sur la bouche de Jackson qui hocha la tête.

- Puis je dois dire qu'après avoir entendu ça j'ai comme qui dirait un peu mais vraiment un peu pété un câble..

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais Etan?! Demanda Stiles.

-Je l'ai un peu arrangé… Etan détourna les yeux comme un enfant qui venait d'être prit sur le fait puis il avoua. Bon d'accord beaucoup ! Mais il l'avait mérité.

-Ça, ça nous excuse l'odeur et le sang qu'on a retrouvé sur Danny mais pas l'énorme suçon, l'érection et ton odeur sur lui. Dit Isaac qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Je l'ai juste réconforté…

-Depuis quand on réconforte une personne, en tabassant son ex (qu'il aime toujours) et en lui faisant un suçon qui lui laisse une trique pas possible et certainement douloureuse … Dit Isaac encore choqué par la bosse formée sur le jean de Danny.

-Et d'abord on peu savoir pourquoi tu as frappé Mike? Tu aurais juste pu parler à Danny, même si je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Dit Jackson un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Tout simplement parce que Danny est son compagnon. Fit simplement Peter blasé par ces querelles inutiles.

-Hein ?! Dire les personnes non au courant, sauf Boyd qui se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment ça c'est son compagnon? C'est impossible ! S'écria Jackson.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Voilà Voilà et oui c'est déjà fini xD Je sais je sais non je déconne j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu: Tapez 1, Si ce chapitre vous a déplu : Tapez 2, Si vous trouvez que je parle trop et que je devrai la fermer: Tapez 3. **

**Bon à la prochaine mes Cupcakes, Je vous fais de gros POUTOUS plein de bave.. Mouahahah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my little Cupcakes voilà le chapitre 7 désolé pour la mini attente mais les révisions empêche à ma petite bêta chérie de corriger automatiquement les chapitres mais bon nous revoilà! **

**Merci pour vos review et pour me lire ça me fais plaisir ^^**

**Midnight: Merci pour le tuyau parce que je ne savais pas xD J'ai sauté de joie quand tu m'a dis que tu relisais mes chapitres ^^ En fait prépare tes bassines ou ta piscine parce que y a un LEMON! **

**Liline: Merci pour la review ne t'inquiète pas j'essayerai de ne rien changer xD**

**Bloodtenshi: J'suis contente que tu apprécie ma fiction ^^.**

**Réponse à la blague de Yume: La différence c'est qu'avec l'échelle on monte et le pistolet on descend (une personne) (Fière) XD Y'ai trouvé!**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens et ouais...*parti déprimer***

**Rating: M et oui enfin un lemon! mais qui et qui vous vous demandez Hein ah ah j'vous dirai pas lisez bande de feignasse xD. **

**Bonne Lecture à vous *-*.**

* * *

-Tu devras t'y faire Jackson parce que bientôt je vais pouvoir … j'en frémis d'avance. Dit malicieusement Etan.

-Parce que tu compte le faire tiens ou juste le revendiquer? Demanda Stiles curieux comme jamais.

-La question se pose vraiment Stiles ? Demanda Etan son fameux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non pas vraiment, gros vicieux.

-Je sais, je sais.

-T'emballe pas, parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu te fous le doigt dans le cul et bien profond. Rétorqua Jackson.

Etan s'approcha dangereusement de Jackson et avec une rapidité incroyable il le plaqua sur une des façades du manoir.

-Écoute-moi bien Jackson, je ne refoulerai pas mon compagnon parce que sois disant son meilleur ami ne veut pas de moi ! Danny est à moi que tu le veuille ou non, je ne l'ai pas choisis comme il ne m'a pas choisis mais saches bien une chose et que ça rentre bien dans ta petite tête le blondinet…Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre au travers de ma route car je préfère te prévenir je ne serai pas tendre avec toi. Etan sortit ses crocs et ses griffes pour accentuer ses dires.

-Lâche le Etan, je suis sûr que Jackson ne fera rien pour contrarier tes plans. Dit Derek en lançant un regard noir à son dernier bêta.

Etan lâcha Jackson qui partit en entraînant son alpha derrière lui.

-Comment ça je ne vais rien faire pour « contrarier ses plans » tu te fous de moi.

-Jackson que ressentirais-tu si quelqu'un essayait de t'empêcher d'approcher Lydia ? demanda doucement Derek.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-En quoi ça ne l'ai pas ?

-Je…

-Jackson quand un loup trouve son compagnon, la seule chose qui l'importe c'est la sécurité de celui-ci, si Etan voulais vraiment jouer avec Danny comme tu le pense, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait mit dans son lit, fait moi confiance.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Derek envoya un regard appuyé à Jackson ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire.

-Tu ne dois pas te mettre entre eux car si jamais ça se passe mal, c'est Etan qui en souffrira le plus et en aucun cas Danny et puis je vois bien que tu veux que Danny oublie sa douloureuse relation avec son ex alors laisse Etan être sa bouée de sauvetage...

-Attends t'es en train de me dire que Danny risque de voir Etan comme un plan B… ce n'est pas un peu connard ça ?

-Si mais bon ça, ça ne nous regarde pas. Ils rigolèrent à leur dire et retournèrent au manoir.

Le temps passait lentement et les alphas ne se montraient pas.

10 :48pm La meute d'alpha arriva, seul les principaux alphas étaient là c'est-à-dire Ennis, Jo, Kali, Jake et Blake. Notre meute sortit à son tour, le pas dirigé par Derek.

-Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. dit Ennis un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Quelque chose me disait de ne pas écouter un pauvre petit humain qui n'a même pas une place officielle dans la meute.

-Répète un peu, je t'interdis de dire ce que tu ne sai… Derek venait de barrer la bouche de Stiles avec sa main afin qu'elle ne prolifère pas de bêtises.

-Stiles fait entièrement parti de cette meute alors ne te méprends pas. dit Derek d'un ton calme et sans appel.

-Alors pourquoi je ne sens aucun lien entre lui et vous ? J'en déduis donc qu'aucun rituel n'a été fait pour marquer son appartenance, ce qui revient au fait que cet humain est libre et peut donc faire parti de ma meute.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Stiles restera ici avec nous, quant au rituel il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Dit Derek en retirant sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour la placer contre son cœur.

-Moi je crois que si, je le veux et je l'aurais ! S'énerva Kali.

-Tiens c'est quoi cette gamine pourrie gâtée? Et il n'y a pas que sa personnalité qui est gâtée mais aussi sa couleur... Dit Erica en regardant de haut en bas la jeune femme.

-Tiens, ils ont même un pute blonde dans le grou.. Elle fut coupée par le grognement de Boyd qui n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte à l'égare de sa moitié. Tiens je ne l'avais pas vu celui là c'est qu'il n'est pas mal. Dit Kali avec un air appréciateur qui cette fois fit grogner Erica.

-Assez ! fit Jo énervé par tous ces grognements. La dernière fois vous vous êtes défilés avant la proposition mais cette fois-ci vous allez nous écouter !

-Que voulez vous ? demanda Peter encore blasé.

-Votre territoire ainsi que quelques-uns d'entre vous. C'est-à-dire Derek, Etan, Peter, Scott, Boyd et en option l'humain. Fit Ennis en désignant ses proies du doigt.

-Et pourquoi je serai une option? Pas que je veuille faire parti de votre meute mais je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me prenne pour un plan B, parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qu…Derek le fit taire une seconde fois et de la même manière.

-C'est non ! Lança Derek comme si c'était un ordre.

- Tu es intelligent, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir avant.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ce que vous avez fait à ma Camaro et je compte bien me venger, et il est tout simplement hors de question que je vous cède mes terres et ma meute !

-Ne te formalise pas pour si peu, ce n'est qu'une voiture. Fit Jake qui regardait intensément Boyd.

-Il voyait cette Camaro comme son bébé, donc lui dire de ne pas se formaliser pour si peut n'atténuera pas sa rancœur. fit Isaac en regardant Jake qui marchait en direction de Boyd.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, donc décidez-vous ! S'énerva Jo.

-Mais oui bien sûr nous allons vous suivre, faire parti de votre meute et vous céder le territoire. Pff ça va de soit ! Quel rôle j'aurais exactement dans votre meute ? demanda Stiles avec un ton vraiment ironique.

-Tu ne seras qu'un esclave sexuel et en l'occurrence le mien! Répondit Kali qui dévisageait Erica.

-Je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux, baiser tout le reste de ma vie un rêve qui va enfin se réaliser ! Continua Stiles.

Tout le monde regardait Stiles d'un air « il a fumé ou quoi ».

-Stileeees… souffla Peter qui sentait la connerie arriver.

-Tiens pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi mon pauvre petit humain, à partir de maintenant tu ne seras plus une option. Dit Ennis en lui lançant un sourire.

-Mais t'es con ou t'es né comme ça ?! Et ça se dit loup garou je sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec des gens comme vous! Vous êtes en train de me contaminer par tant de stupidité …c'est affligeant ! S'exaspéra Stiles alors que Jo venait de mettre une tape derrière la tête de son alpha en le regardant avec un air dépité.

-Ennis….il vaut mieux que je me taise…souffla Jo face à la stupidité de son alpha qui le plus souvent savait être intelligent mais quand il se sentait en confiance perdait toute sa matière grise.

De l'autre coté Boyd et Jake se rapprochaient dangereusement et se défiaient du regard, une aura meurtrière se dégageait des deux corps. Ils s'approchaient de manière nonchalante sans jamais se quitter des yeux quand Stiles sauvage décida de s'emmêler à sa manière en faisant :

-Tiiiiiiiiin lin tiiiiiin lin tiiiiin lin tiinlintinlintinlintinlin.. Alors ce bruitage de merde c'était la célèbre bande son Des dents de la mer interprété par Stiles Genim Stilinski.

Quand tout à coup (Tin tin tin !...bruitage de suspense)...Jake et Boyd se transformèrent complètement en loup et se mirent à se tourner autour. Derek, Peter, Etan, Ennis et Jo restaient stupéfiés par la transformation de Boyd, il n'était qu'un bêta et c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il puisse développer cette partie de lui aussi rapidement.

-Melius hostium (=meilleur ennemi)…souffla Peter dans un soupir de surprise tout en restant bouche bée.

Les loups se fixaient, se cherchaient, se sentaient et se mesuraient. Crocs sortit pour faire flancher l'adversaire.

-Hey! On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes? Se n'est pas le moment de vous reniflez le cul les toutous ! dit Stiles d'un ton blasé alors qu'à ses mots les deux loups en question reprirent forme humaine, entièrement nu mais qui continuaient de se défier.

-La prochaine fois je te tuerai… fit Boyd sûr de lui.

-C'est la mort qui tue mon cher bambino ! dit Jake avec un accent latino.

Kali regardait Boyd avec intérêt et ses yeux se perdirent sur l'entrejambe du bêta ce qui n'échappa pas à Erica qui commença à s'énerver intérieurement et tout en regardant Boyd de façon sévère, elle se mit à brailler :

-Je te donne exactement 5 secondes pour aller t'habiller Boyd Vernon et c'est maintenant ! Le ton de la jeune blonde était implacable et Boyd partit en direction de la maison et s'habilla.

-Je t'interdis de le regarder ainsi, si jamais je revois tes yeux d'ahurie braqués sur MON homme je te découpe en petits morceaux c'est bien compris ?!

-Viens donc me crever les yeux, blondasse. Pesta Kali.

-Ça suffit maintenant vous commencez vraiment à me les briser et menu ! Toi, tu rentre et tu vas t'habiller et t'as intérêt à vite te faire suivre par ton frère et l'autre chieuse ! S'énerva Jo exaspéré par le comportement de ses frères de meute. Quant à toi tu te reprends parce que je ne compte pas toujours passer derrière toi alors au lieu de plaisanté avec tes ennemis soumet les ! fit Jo appuyant fortement son doigt sur le torse d'Ennis tout en le faisant reculer.

-Oui m'sieur ! Dit Ennis avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

Alors que les trois autres alphas de la meute ennemie partaient, Ennis repris un air sérieux accompagné de Jo.

-Vu que tu ne semble pas emballé par ma belle proposition, je risque de devenir violent et méchant et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix mon cher Derek…Je commencerai par vos amis puis vos parents et le meilleur pour la fin vos compagnons. Dit Ennis avec un regard de psychopathe et un rictus en coin qui déplut fortement à Stiles.

-Sachez que vous pouvez revenir sur votre décision, on dit que la nuit porte conseil et écouter un petit humain idiot ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte. Dit Jo avec un ton supérieur

-En tout cas il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'un idiot est toujours plus intelligent qu'un imbécile…et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu es un imbécile je dirai même un abruti. Fit Stiles fier de sa phrase.

-Ah ah j'aime bien ce gosse. Rigola Ennis alors que son compagnon bouillonnait de colère. Sur-ce, bonne nuit on va y aller nous, au plaisir de vous avoir revu.

Derek grogna et le reste des alphas s'enfouirent dans l'obscurité.

J'aime bien notre petite meute mais nous allons nous tourner vers celle des alphas.

Après s'être éclipsé dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Jo s'énerva contre son alpha. Qu'il avait trouvé incompétent et puéril devant ses ennemis.

-Tu m'as ridiculisé devant ces imbéciles. S'écria Jo.

-Comment ça ? l'interrogea Ennis.

-Tu as rigolé à sa réplique qui était de ce fait vraiment sans intérêt.

-Alors si elle est sans intérêt pourquoi t'énerves-tu mon chéri? Dit Ennis d'un ton moqueur.

-Tssss.

-Ne fait pas la tête, je préfère quand tu souris. Ennis s'était arrêté de marcher tout en retenant son amant pour joindre leurs lèvres. Jo écarta son visage et dit :

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça En'.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Attends qu'on soit rentré, tu ne pourras pas me résister.

Les deux alphas continuèrent de se bécoter tout le long du chemin jusqu'à leur « tanière » situé à l'opposé du manoir des Hale. Arrivés à destination nos deux compères partirent rapidement dans leur petiy nid douillet pour une session intensive de « sport »... De chambre.

Ennis poussa Jo sur le lit qui s'y laissa tomber assit. Ennis voulait sentir la peau de son amant sur lui, entendre ses battements de cœur et lui procurer du plaisir, afin de mettre ses plans à exécution. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de sa victime, une fois bien installé il s'empara des lèvres de Jo. Des baiser doux et secs effleuraient les lèvres roses et envoutantes du plus jeune (Rappel Jo : 26 ans(brun) Ennis 30 ans (blond)) qui en demandait plus en ouvrant la bouche pour recevoir une étreinte buccale digne de ce nom, Ennis ne put résister à l'appel de son bras droit et infiltra sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, une danse sauvage se déroula entre les deux langues, l'une titillait l'autre mais se fut Ennis qui domina le baiser, il passait sa langue sur les crocs et le palais de son amant, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire frissonner. Le blond mit fin au baiser mais son visage restait à quelques centimètres de sa victime afin de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur à l'aide de ses crocs en la faisant saigner puis en passant une langue avide dessus. Ils reprirent leur ébat buccale tandis que leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps l'un de l'autre : Jo agrippait avec voracité les fesses de son alpha de ses mains accompagnées de leurs belles petites griffes. L'excitation des deux alphas augmentait de plus en plus et Ennis était l'une des raisons de cette amplification, il ondulait son bassin afin que leurs érections se touchent, se frottent et refassent connaissance.

-Tu ne devrais pas me chauffer comme ça En', tu risque de passer vite fait bien fait à la casserole…ah ! Souffla Jo d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

-Je n'attends que ça mon gros loup…mais avant je vais bien m'occuper de toi..

N'attendant plus, Ennis se débarrassa du haut de son compagnon dans l'objectif de parcourir cette peau chaude et balafrée par plusieurs cicatrices plus excitantes les unes que les autres, l'alpha sentait la peau pulser et frissonner sous ses doigts il s'en délecta et lécha avidement le cou de son loup pour ensuite partir sur sa clavicule qu'il mordit avec voracité ce qui arracha un râle à Jo. Le plus vieux s'attaqua ensuite aux tétons de sa proie qui lui tînt les cheveux afin d'avoir un minimum de contenance, Jo s'impatienta lui aussi et retira tout les vêtements d'Ennis sans rien oublier. Le voilà nu comme un ver, ce qui en aucun cas le gêna dans l'exploration du corps de Jo, il se releva et retira les chaussures, le pantalon puis le caleçon de son bien-aimé afin de lui faire une petite gâterie. Jo vit son alpha regarder son sexe avec appétit ce qui eu pour effet de le durcir encore plus, Ennis voulait jouer avec son martyr, il voulait qu'il le supplie en soufflant son nom avec luxure. Il se mit alors à dessiner le pénis érigé de son amant avec son index, il parti des bourses, puis se dirigea vers la base du sexe pour remonter celui-ci de tout son long pour ensuite retracé le sillon du gland où le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commençait déjà à couler, il entreprit alors de masturber lentement Jo en massant avec un sacré touché le sexe et les testicules de celui-ci.

-Prend le en bouche je t'en prie….aaah.

-Comment? Je n'ai pas entendu... Dit le blond avec une voix pleine de malice.

-ENNIS ! Suce-moi ! je t'en supplie j'en veux plus.

-Tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton, parce que je peux te laisser là avec ta trique incroyablement douloureuse. Fit Ennis en serrant le sexe de Jo qui se cambra à cause de la sensation.

-Ennis, arrête de jouer avec moi s'il te plaît….ahh. Souffla la victime pleine d'impatience.

-N'oublie jamais ça, I've got the power ! Chanta Ennis en avalant avec empressement le sexe de son petit loup. (pas si petit que ça)

-Aaaaaaah, Enfi…in tu t'es décidé !

Ennis ne répondit pas et continua sa fellation. Un bruit humide et des gémissements prenaient le dessus sur le silence de la chambre, le blond s'amusait tant tôt à lécher du bout de sa langue le gland tout en masturbant la hampe dressée ou encore à enfoncer le pénis dans sa gorge jusqu'à la garde, Jo adorait ça, les gorges profondes, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était quand Ennis aspirait ses bourse et les malaxaient dans sa bouche tandis que sa main droite s'activait en vas et vient sur le service trois pièces du brun.

-J…je .v..vais jouir si tu continu comme ça….aaargh !

L'alpha s'arrêta net, il était juste inacceptable que son amant jouisse alors que lui n'avait pas encore eu son cota de plaisir. Il prit alors le lubrifiant situé sous l'oreiller (on sait jamais hein !) et en déversa une bonne quantité dans sa main qu'il étala sur le sexe de Jo et sur son fondement avant de venir s'empaler sur le sexe fièrement tendu de son amant qui à la sensation d'étroitesse des parois de son alpha lâcha un gémissement de bien-être. Ennis et Jo avait beau faire l'amour tout les jours, la douleur ne restait pas moins présente même si maintenant il se détendait plus vite, il restait immobile alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Après quelques instant, Ennis commença de long va et viens, des gémissements tous plus fort les uns que les autres sortir de sa bouche qui ce trouvaient être une provocation pour Jo, qui reprit les choses en main et dans ce même instant il effectuait un bon coup de main enfin je dirais de poignet sur le sexe de sa futur victime. Jo voyait son alpha se tordre de plaisir sous lui, un filet de bave coulait au coin de sa bouche qu'il lécha rapidement pour ensuite prendre avec bestialité la bouche de son amant qui avait le regard embué par le plaisir. Le blond se sentait venir mais fut surpris de se retrouver en levrette en moins d'une fraction de seconde, il comprit alors que Jo avait repris l'affaire en main et qu'il allait le pilonner jusqu'à l'extase total. Ennis se cramponnait aux draps comme-ci sa vie en dépendait car depuis un moment Jo touchait et pilonnait l'organe magique qui arrachaient des multiples râles et gémissement au plus âgé, Jo, concentré dans ses va et viens, donna un coup de reins sec et profond, Ennis se cambra immédiatement sous la vague de plaisir en serrant ses fesses ce qui fit jouir Jo qui vînt en Ennis, qui au flot de sensation, éjacula sur le lit en trois petit filet de semence. Le blond tomba mollement sur les draps et se fit retourner par le jeune ténébreux qui vînt se loger sur lui, dans un souffle haletant les deux corps en sueur se touchaient.

- Que comptes-tu faire durant les prochains jours ? Souffla Jo à son amant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça nous les attaquerons en temps et en heure ! Fit Ennis sur de lui, en embrassant Jo.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN C'EST FINI! ET oui c'est fini xD J'espère que ça vous a plu. Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce lemon et bah ouais moi non plus mais j'me suis dit faut leur faire une petite gâterie quand même.**

**Alors une petite Review ? xD **

**A la Prochaine mes Cupcakes et Portez vous bien Je vous fais de GROS POUTOUS bien baveux!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Mes Petits Cupcakes les Chapitre arriverons un peu moins vite parce que j'ai pas tropd'imagination mais vous inquiètez pas ENSEMBLE NOUS FINIRONS CETTE FIC!**

**Review: Merci à vous surtout mes p'tits habitués ils/elles se reconnaîtreront:**

**Midnight: Oui ne t'inquiète pas Fan comme je suis de Teen Wolf je suis toujours au RDV le Mardi soir pour un nouvel épisode de la saison 3 *-*, ça me fais plaisir que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent ainsi que le lemon j'espère que t'as bien bavé et que t'as inondé ta chambre ou (autre lieu) xD. Alors sache que dans ce chapitre tu voudras encore plus frapper Stiles! XD **

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens T_T**

**Yume : salut les p'tits loups :3 , juste pour vous prévenir.. CETTE FICTION EST MIENNE OKAY? Mineeeeee... * Se mange un coup de parpaing dans la gueule * j'ai compris ! * Retourne travailler * .. Au passage, TENSION SEXUEL * bave * ..**

**Blague de Yume: Aucune différence l'odeur est la même xD t'es trop méchante mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime =D**

**Bon! Bonne lecture à vous je préfère vous avertir Dans ce chapitre je crois bien que Stiles a ses règles oui ses règles xD j'vous laisse lire vous le saurez bien vite!**

* * *

De retour au manoir des Hale. La tension était palpable tout le monde se posait des questions et se regardait en biais, la peur se lisait dans leurs yeux et tout les membres de la meute regardaient Derek comme-ci il avait la solution à leur problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur proposer à part : doubler les heures d'entraînement, une protection renforcée entre eux et leurs proches? A part ça rien d'autre ! Demander aux chasseurs de l'aide ? Jamais ! Sa fierté était trop grande et il perdrait déjà le peu d'attention qu'il avait obtenu avec Scott, alors lui amener Sexy Allison sur un plateau d'Argent (Haha c'est à ce moment que j'me sens fière de ma blague et que vous me huez. Yume : Haha..)…plutôt crever ! Que de le voir bander et baver toute la journée. Que faire…

- Revendique-le… Souffla Etan à l'oreille de Derek.

-HEIIIIIIIIN!? Sursauta Derek qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Tu as très bien entendu….et si on faisait un pacte nous deux? Dit Etan avec son légendaire sourire Colgatien.

-Etan arrête de passer des pactes avec les gens ! Cria Stiles habitué aux pactes en cartons de son cousin pour un tout et pour un rien.

-Ah Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Cria de manière mystérieuse Etan en se cachant le visage avec le bas de sa veste en jean. Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Si je rejoins ta meute et que je te laisse être mon alpha, mais que je reste avec mon statut d'alpha, notre puissance devrait augmenter.

-Tes conditions maintenant… Lâcha Derek qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre alors qu'Etan s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

-Revendique Stiles. Il reprit plus fort et dit. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me cris dessus donc si tu pouvais éviter, c'est tout ce que je te demanderai…C'est facile, non ?

-Facile comme tu dis. Souffla Derek en regardant Stiles qui le fixait déjà.

-Tu dois avoir confiance en toi champion. Fit Peter qui avait prêté l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

-C'est d'accord. Dit Derek.

-Et pour moi on fait quoi ?! S'écria Stiles qui ne voulait pas être mis sur la touche.

-Comment ça toi ? Fit Peter en le regardant.

-Pourquoi moi aussi je n'ai pas le droit a un rituel? Parce que ce n'est pas pour dire mais je fais partis de la meute et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'un inconnu dise le contraire alors qu'il ne connaît rien à notre histoire ! Pesta Siles mécontent.

-Tu auras ton rituel Stiles mais pas maintenant c'est trop tôt…Dit Peter.

-C'est-à-dire dans combien de temps ? S'empressa de demander l'hyperactif.

-Quand Derek sentira que tu es prêt et pour l'instant tu ne l'ais pas si telle est ta question,et bien sûr un rituel fait trop tôt peut emmener à une mort immédiate. Continua le plus vieux de la meute pour faire peur à Stiles qui déglutit aux dires de Peter.

Derek regardait Stiles qui lui avait trouvé un intérêt au planché. Il semblait réfléchir intensément et Derek entendait ses battements de cœur s'accélérer.

_J'ai l'impression de leur être inutile, je n'ai pas leur force, juste un QI plus élevé que la moyenne…Autant dire que ça ne sert à rien devant un loup garou assoiffé de sang. Raaaaah j'en peux plus trop de problèmes ! Faut que j'aille prendre l'air._ Pensa Stiles.

Stiles sortit de la grande maison et partit à quelques mètres de la bâtisse. Scott allait rattraper son meilleur ami mais Derek le stoppa et partit à la rencontre de son compagnon.

-C'est fou comme Derek se préoccupe de Stiles ces temps-ci. Remarqua Erica.

L'alpha s'approcha du jeune humain et se mit à coté de lui.

-Tu n'es pas inutile Stiles…Chiant mais pas inutile. Insista bien Derek sur le « chiant ».

-Je sais… j'ai une question totalement bête mais elle me trouble.. Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu et pas Scott ? Pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie loin de là, en plus mon Sourwolf en personne qui me remonte le morale c'est juste Awesome ! Alors ne prends pas mal ma question..

Le cœur de Derek fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique lorsque le déterminant « mon » sortit de la bouche de l'hyperactif. Après quelques secondes d'absence, Derek reprit contenance et répondit à Stiles :

-Je lui ais fait comprendre que je venais te voir et il a fait marche arrière.

-Ah, en fait Derek on n'a pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes de la station.

-Je... On devrait oublier ça Stiles. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement envers toi et je m'excuse.

-Mmh comme tu veux.. Stiles se leva avec une petite moue qui n'échappa pas à Derek et se dirigea vers la maison.

-Ce soir nous allons tous dormir à la station et demain vous allez rentrer chez vous, on va doubler les heures d'entraînement et la protection sera renforcée et vous aurez un couvre feu ! Annonça Derek à ses bêtas qui ne semblaient pas s'offusquer des règles imposées.

C'est donc tous exténués et apeurés que notre jeune meute rentra dans leur base secrète(Mouaahahaaah/Yume : ahahaha*s'étouffe*ah..ah..).

5 :00am Derek réveilla sa petite meute, encore une fois Stiles avait dormit sur lui, avant que les autres ne se réveil, l'alpha avait pris soin de retiré le corps de l'hyperactif sur lui.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous lève aussitôt sale sadique. Se plaignit Stiles.

-Parce que tu as cours mon cher Masochiste et que tu dois te préparer !

-Pfff j'me sens pas de conduire alors que j'suis encore dans le coaltar…ramène moi vu que t'es si matinal ! dit Stiles avec autorité tandis que Derek le regardait avec un regard noir emplis de dédain. C'est alors qu'il prit violemment Stiles par sa chemise et le plaqua sur un des bus à l'état d'épaves.

- Dis-moi, c'est que tu as un de ces toupets pour oser me parler comme ça. S'énerva Derek.

-Et toi t'as du culot pour me plaquer comme ça sur un bus dès le matin, et si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve mon p'tit loup tu vas prendre les clefs de ma jeep dans ma veste et tu vas me ramener chez moi !

-Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller nous…Isaac, Scott, Boyd et Erica j'vous ramène ? Dit Jackson qui voyait la colère de son alpha monter de plus en plus.

- On ne va pas être un peu trop serrés dans ta voiture. Demanda Boyd innocemment.

-Tant pis, si toi tu compte rester ici fait comme bon te semble, moi j'décampe et ceux qui tiennent à la vie suivez moi. Dit Jackson en détalant suivi par Isaac, Scott et Erica qui avait laissé son compagnon en lui laissant un baisé. Au loin on entendit une voiture démarrer au quart de tour et entamé une course folle.

-Boyd ? Dit Peter en regardant le jeune loup.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez la solution pour détruire une fois pour toute les alphas mais que vous trainez.

Les trois loups les plus forts de la meute se regardèrent avec surprise puis posèrent leur attention sur Boyd. Derek avait lâché Stiles.

-Derek je ne sais pas si tu l'a choisis pour sa perspicacité mais en tout cas c'est un élément hors pair. Dit Etan en regardant Boyd avec intérêt.

-J'en déduis donc que je ne me suis pas trompé…Je ne sais pas si vous le ressentez vous aussi mais il ya comme une tension entre Stiles et Derek. S'adressa Boyd à Etan et Peter.

-Vraiment et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Dit Stiles qui s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin.

-Je veux dire une tension sex…Boyd fut tut par Etan et Peter qui avaient placés leurs mains sur la bouche du dernier.

-Ah ah ah Boyd et si on te ramenait chez toi hein ? fit Etan avec un ton pressé.

-Mmmh d'accord.

Peter et Etan ramenèrent Boyd chez lui avec la voiture du plus vieux et en cours de route ils prirent le temps d'expliquer la situation à Boyd qui leur avoua qu'il n'avait pas était le premier à sentir cette tension mais Isaac, qui n'avait rien dit pour s'éviter les foudres de son alpha.

-Bon dépêches-toi je te ramène. Dit Derek à Stiles.

- Bah tiens, on finit toujours par obéir à Stiles.

Derek grogna et fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas étriper Stiles.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Stilinski et quand Derek voulut partir mais l'adolescent l'interpella :

-Tu vas où comme ça…monte.

-Ton père est là.

-Monte par la fenêtre et dépêche-toi ! Aujourd'hui Stiles était doué pour donner des ordres et surtout à Derek qui s'exécuta face aux beaux yeux chocolat de l'hyperactif.

Stiles rentra chez lui et monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre où l'attendait Derek.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Stiles, parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

-Cesse donc de mentir tu n'as rien à faire, surtout à cette heure ci. Viens te doucher.

-Hein ?! Avec toi ?! Derek repris son sang froid et continua. Non merci j'irais me doucher au manoir.

-Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude là-bas.

-L'eau froide ne tue pas.

-L'eau chaude non plus donc dépêche-toi.

Stiles partit en direction de la salle de bain avec deux caleçons propres et deux serviette de bain. Pendant ce temps Derek hésitait :

_Mais il a quoi tout à coup? Il me donne des ordres et me demande de venir prendre une douche avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'as pas prit ces médicaments mais là je vais finir par exploser et le violer s' il continue à me chauffer comme ça._

Malgré ses avertissements mentaux, Derek partit en direction de la salle d'eau et retrouva Stiles complètement nu. Derek avait mit arrêt sur image, bouche bée ses yeux détaillèrent ce corps qu'il désirait tant, il prenait des photos avec ses yeux et se loua à ce moment d'être un loup garou avec une mémoire photographique incroyable. Stiles était tout simplement magnifique dans sa tenue d'Adam, il n'était pas si frêle que ça, des abdominaux se dessinait sur son ventre, et ses biceps était quelques peu musclé…Derek regretta le fait que Stiles soit face à lui car il ne pouvait pas voir ses fesses. Une chaleur s'ancra dans le bas ventre de l'alpha et son pénis se dressa.

_C'est moi où il est en train de me mater…Mais il bande l'enfoiré ! Mais quel imbécile je fais, je sais même pas si il est gay et j'entreprends de lui montrer mon corps et puis merde de toute façon ça prouve que je l'attire. Mais à quoi tu joue Stiles c'est Derek et et il IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE DESHABILLER !_

Derek avait finit de se rincer l'œil et décida de profiter de sa douche chaude, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'en avait pas prit une bien chaude. Il rentra dans la douche devant le regard médusé de Stiles qui reprit ses esprits (ANH CA RIME) et le suivit. Derek ne se gêna pas le moins du monde il apprécia l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau et au fur et à mesure que son corps s'habituait à la chaleur, il augmentait la température en baissant l'eau froide pour augmenter l'eau chaude.

-Mais vas-y te gêne pas ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisé à prendre une douche chez moi que tu dois monopoliser le pommeau de douche, alors donne moi ça ! S'écria Stiles en voyant l'égoïsme de l'alpha.

-Attends je n'ai pas fini !

-Mais c'est qu'il a du culot donne le moi ! Stiles essaya de prendre le pommeau afin de pouvoir lui aussi profiter d'une bonne douche mais il échoua dans sa tentative.

-Je t'ai dis d'attendre !

-Moi je t'ai dit non donne moi çaaaaa !

Stiles s'agrippait aux épaules de Derek afin de le retourner pour atteindre son objectif mais l'alpha ne cessa de le repousser.

-Bon bah on va utiliser la manière forte...

-Et de quelle force tu parles exactement Stiles…

-J'vais le tuer !

Stiles donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Derek afin de déstabiliser, ce qu'il réussit car Derek glissa à cause de l'eau sur le carrelage qui était devenu glissant.

-Stiles ! Les yeux de Derek étaient devenu rouge jusqu'au moment où il vit que l'adolescent était tombé le visage le premier sur son entrejambe et son gland dans sa bouche. A ce contact Derek durcit, tandis que Stiles commençait à reprendre conscience… Quand TIIIIIIIIIN (bruitage de merde, vous l'aurez compris) Papa Stilinski entra en trombe dans la salle de bain après avoir entendu un grand bruit provenant de celle-ci.

-Stiles…Hale ?! Le shérif croyait rêver son fils était dans sa douche en train de faire une fellation à un ancien fugitif !

Stiles comprit alors dans quelle position il était et retira tout de suite le sexe dur de sa bouche.

-P'pa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Eh oui c'est fini mouais je sais ne pleurez pas! je vous aime ça vous console (non j'pense pas xD) Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Laisse une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^! **

**PS: MES CUPCAKES Je vous conseille en tant que Fan de Teen Wolf, fan de Dylan O'brien REGARDEZ The Internship! (les stagiaires) Ce film est juste MAGNIFIQUE DROLE MAIS A UN POINT! J'me suis fendu la poire avec ma petite Yume (de préférence en VOSTFR) J'ai jamais autant étais heureuse de payer pour un film! Alors je vous dis WHAT ?! (cf: The internship, pendant l'entretient)! xD **

**DE GROS POUTOUS A VOUS! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on: Revendique-le et fais pas chier! Ah ah et oui cette phrase est devenue ma préférée "Previously on Teen Wolf" *-*. Ah la la mine petit Cupcakes comment vous allez bien ou bien (J'vous laisse pas le choix xD) Bref désolé mais les chapitres ne viendront pas aussi vite qu'avant I'm so sorry mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas je fais de mon mieux pour achever cette fiction xD et (Ouais je parle le Franglish)**

**Disclamer:Ca ne m'appartiens toujours pas! T_T**

**Review: Merci pour vos reviews elles me vont droit au coeur comme toujours!**

**Midnight: Ah ah tu risque d'être étonné, En fait je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi je n'aime pas d'une parce qu'elle touche mon Derek et en plus ils ne vont pas ENSEMBLE je peux laisser Derek à une autre fille mais ils faut qu'il aille bien ensemble sinon c'est MORT! De rien et non je ne nettoierai pas ta chambre xD C'est à toi de doser ton excitation! MDRR!**

**Salie: Moi aussi je t'aime et oui Yume est ma complice Mouahahah Nous somme des sadique et on le vaut bien =D!**

**Yume blague: Je n'ai pas trouvé et yume ma donné la réponse c'était trop dure pour mon petit cerveau xD!**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

-P'pa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Tu sais Stiles ça fait au moins DEUX CENTS FOIS que je fais tourner cette phrase dans ma tête, mais c'est fou, elle n'arrive pas à être acceptée par mon cerveau.

-C'est le café et le manque de sommeil qui trouble les aires de ton cerveau et rends la cohérence des choses plus difficiles. Dit Stiles d'un ton très diplomatique.

-Stiles tu CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR ?! s'écria le paternel.

Derek quant à lui semblait dans un état second, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, il était en train de lutter pour ne pas éjaculer car la main de Stiles était toujours sur sa hampe fièrement dressée.

-Premièrement je peux savoir ce que fait Derek Hale chez moi et Deuxièmement pourquoi tu lui faisais une fellation ?!

-Mais je ne lui faisais pas une fellation ! S'exclama Stiles en abaissant violemment le prépuce de Derek, ce qui fit cambrer le loup qui vînt en un râle alors que le Shérif le regardait surpris et choqué. Stiles sentit alors le liquide blanc, épais et visqueux atterrir sur sa joue, sa tête se transforma en une grimace de dégout et s'écria :

- NON NON NON DEREK T ES DEGUEU PUTAIN non ce n'est pas vrai raaaaah putain ! Dit désespérément Stiles qui prit le pommeau de douche et mit le jet en direction de sa joue là où se trouvait la semence de l'alpha qui avait la respiration entrecoupés par les vagues de désir qui le quittait.

-Stiles je t'attends dans le salon et j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication pour tout ça et surtout pour avoir violés mes yeux par cette scène ! S'écria le Shérif en partant dans la cuisine.

Stiles frappa Derek dans le ventre afin qu'il se relève.

-Lèves-toi PUTAIN ! S'énerva Stiles.

-Hein ?

- Habille-toi et j'préfère te dire que tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fais.

Stiles partit dans sa chambre, s'habilla et fit son sac pour partir plus tard en cours. Pendant ce temps Derek venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passé.

_Cinq, cinq coup de langue sur mon gland et une pression sur mini Derek, et il a réussit à me faire éjaculer….ah ah doué le p'tit…..Mais y'avait pas son père à l'instant dans la salle de bain ou j'ai rêvé?_…pensa Derek

-STILES JE TE DONNE A TOI ET HALE EXACTEMENT 5 MINUTES POUR DESCENDRE AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE VOUS CHERCHER ! S'écria le shérif au rez-de-chaussée.

-P'tain tu fous quoi encore à terre Derek?! GROUILLE TOI ! S'énerva Stiles en lançant à Derek son linge.

L'organe directeur de l'alpha se remit en marche et assimila-les 10 dernières minutes, l'alpha reprit son visage neutre et s'habilla rapidement avant de suivre l'adolescent jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva le shérif assit sur une chaise à lustré son AK-47. Alors que son arme de service restait dans son fourreau.

-P'pa qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

-Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé, le pauvre, il a besoin d'exercice, asseyez-vous ! Dit Stilinski d'un ton malicieux.

Derek déglutit, il n'avait peur de personne en temps normal mais le regard du shérif était vraiment mais vraiment effrayant, il sous-entendait clairement « Tu as touché mon fils je vais te tuer ».

-Ppa tu sais si tu pouvais éloigner ce truc ça m'aiderai à t'expliquer !

-De quoi tu as peur Stiles, je ne tuerai Jamais mon fils au grand Jamais ! Les balles ne te sont en aucun cas destinées. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce que ce criminel fait chez moi et pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé nu avec mon fils, qui pour approfondir les choses lui faisait une FELLATION !

-JE NE LUI FAISAIS PAS UNE FELLATION !

-Ah vraiment et comment tu explique le fait que son gland se trouvait dans TA bouche et sans oublier bien sûr l'éjaculation !

-Je vais t'expliquer et ne me coupe pas ! Etan voulait voir la grande forêt de Beacon Hill et nous lui avons montré et par inadvertance on s'est retrouvé devant la maison de Derek. On était clairement perdus et on ne savait pas où était la voiture et…

-Stiles, les faits je t'en prie les faits ! S'exaspéra le Shérif en sentant l'histoire sans queue ni tête faire son apparition. Pourquoi Hale se retrouve chez nous ?!

-Je lui ai proposé de venir prendre une douche à la maison.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Mon fils le bon Samaritain.

-Parce que je devais faire ma B.A du jour, tu savais qu'il n'avait pas d'eau chaude chez lui? Déjà que sa maison est à moitié détruite et qu'il y a des courant d'air partout, il doit en plus supporter le fait de prendre des douches froides. Il peut tomber malade à tout moment et étant le fils du shérif je me devais de lui porter secours.

- Épargne-nous le discours « Mon père m'a bien élevé et m'a appris ce qu'était les bonnes valeurs ». Dit papa Stilinski blasé.

-Mais c'est vrai… S'insurgea Stiles. Quant à lui, Derek ne préférait pas s'emmêler et écoutait les demis mensonges de l'hyperactif.

-Ça ne m'explique toujours pas le fait qu…

-J'y viens, donc s'il te plaît Papa ne dis plus fellation c'est bizarre venant de toi ! Coupa Stiles. Vu que je suppose que tu viens de rentrer vu que ta garde de nuit est fini, je ne voulais pas te réveiller et non plus que tu sache que Derek était à la maison donc je lui ai dis de prendre sa douche en même temps que moi…

-Et il en a profité le SALOP! Le shérif s'était levé brusquement son fusil pointé sur l'alpha qui restait impassible alors que Stiles venait se loger devant lui pour le protéger et résonner son père par la même occasion.

-Mais pas du tout ! Baisse ton arme P'pa ! On est rentré dans la douche et on s'est chamaillé pour le pommeau de douche et tu connais la légendaire gaucherie de ton fils je suis tombé et j'ai fais tomber Derek par la même occasion et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé la bouche la première sur son…

- S'il t'a…s'il a évacué sa semence sur toi c'est que tu l'avait déjà un peu excité non ?!

-Non mais j'y crois PAS ! Tu prends sa défense c'est pas de ma faute si je suis si… Sexy…et qu'il s'est fait son délire tout seul.

-Donc tu ne fais que confirmer mes pensées. D'une part c'est un criminel, puis ensuite un pédophile qui s'est vidé sur mon fils pour assouvir ses fantasmes !

-MAIS NON ! Par contre c'est vrai que j'ai une folle envie de te tuer pour m'avoir fait ça Derek. Dit Stiles en le regardant.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…si tu n'avais pas effectué cette fichu pression dessus peut être qu'il ne t'aurait pas craché dessus !

-Parce que tu insinue que c'est de ma faute si tu as éjaculé sur ma joue ?!

-Exactement ! Grogna Derek.

Quand soudain :

-Hello people how are you Today… j'arrive au mauvais moment hein.. Dit Etan en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Peut-être que toi tu as la vraie réponse à la question du pourquoi il est là. Fit le shérif en pointant du doigt Derek qui continuait de se disputer avec Stiles.

-Ah ils ne te l'ont pas dit oncle John ? Demanda Etan d'un air faussement innocent avant d'afficher un sourire de sadique.

-Non qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? dit le shérif.

-Ils sont ensemble. Dit Etan avec un sourire machiavélique en regardant les deux concernés qui arrêtèrent leur joute verbale pour regarder Etan avec incompréhension.

-Ah vraiment… Stiles j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication ! Dit le Shérif avec son ton qui voulait dire « Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir vivant ».

-Etan on peut savoir ce que tu raconte ?! Demandèrent Derek et Stiles en même temps.

-Pourquoi? Ils ont fait des cochonneries ensemble ? demanda Etan à son oncle en ignorant royalement ses opposants.

-Stiles faisait une fellation à Derek.

-Noooooooooon ?! Sérieusement ?! Oh Stiles petit coquin tu n'as pas froid aux yeux dis donc, alors que ton père était juste à côté et toi, Derek tu aurais pu le retenir quand même.

-Pourquoi m'avoir raconté ce mensonge si vous êtes ensemble Stiles ?

-MAIS ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE ! Etan dit n'importe quoi! Tu ne vas pas le croire quand même? En plus il n'a aucune preuve. Se révolta Stiles.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Etan en montrant une photo de Derek et Stiles endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'il montra bien entendu au shérif.

-Non t'as pas fais ça Etan… j'vais le tuer ! Stiles s'était lancé à la poursuite de son cousin mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par Derek qui le retînt.

- Calme-toi Stiles !

-Aller quoi laisse moi juste le castrer au moins. Fit Stiles avec un sourire innocent.

-Non tu devrais sortir pour te calmer ! Stiles suivit le conseil de Derek et sortit, alors que celui-ci restait là, à regarder Etan avec beaucoup de haine.

-J'accélère le processus. Chuchota Etan pour que seul le loup puisse entendre.

Etan emmena son oncle à l'étage et lui expliqua que Derek et Stiles venaient à peine d'accepter leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre et que ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'ils assument leur amour. Etan embobina avec tant de facilité son oncle, que celui-ci était à deux doigts d'appeler Derek « Mon gendre » comme dirait Shérifa(Yume : coïncidence? Je ne pense pas..) Luna « Il avait les mots » ce cher Etan.

Le shérif alla voir son fils.

-Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, tu es comme tu es mon fils et je t'aimerai toujours, maintenant va manger et travail bien en cours. Papa Stilinski déposa un baisé sur le front de son fils et alla se coucher.

Stiles retourna à la cuisine où il trouva Derek et Etan en pleine « baston de regard »

-On peut savoir ce que tu as dis à mon père Etan?!

- Rien de très important, c'était difficile mais j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter Derek. Se vanta Etan, même si il savait qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour.

-Hein mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que nous étions ensemble?

-C'était ça où toute la vérité…aller, respirez ce n'est rien. Faire semblant d'être ensemble

juste devant ton père n'est pas si difficile que ça. Dit Etan.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir…bon puisqu'ici t'es mon petit-ami, tu vas m'aider Derek et toi aussi Etan, sortez tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire des pancake et du bacon grillé, pour l'instant moi j'vais aux toilettes et bien entendu Etan, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça!

Les deux alphas s'exécutèrent et attendirent le retour de Stiles qui avait descendu ses affaires et celles d'Etan par la même occasion.

6 :28am Stiles prépara le petit déjeuné avec beaucoup de soin et d'amour comme sa mère le faisait, sous le regard de Derek qui le trouvait juste appétissant avec son tablier, le pire c'était quand il battait les œufs, son bassin ainsi que ses fesses bougeaient au rythme des coups de fouet. Derek était littéralement subjugué par la beauté de Stiles mais il fut sortit de ses pensées par une assiette qui venait de se poser devant lui.

-Tiens mange. Dit Stiles en lui offrant un sourire.

-Merci mais tu…

-Tu ferais mieux de manger vite, parce qu'Etan a l'habitude de piocher dans l'assiette des autres quand il a fini la sienne. Le coupa Stiles.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Fit Etan d'un ton innocent.

-Ouais c'est ça, ou encore quand tu as fini de manger tu essaies toujours de dégouter les gens de ce qu'ils mangent…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les aliments ont des couleurs, des odeurs et des matières qui peuvent être mal interprété…Comme le yaourt que tu es en train de manger, je me demande si ce n'est pas Derek lui-même qui l'a remplis…il n'y a pas seulement les vaches et les chèvres qui peuvent se faire traire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Stiles avait recraché la bouchée de yaourt qu'il avait commencé quand Etan explosa de rire, cependant il repensait à l'heure précédente.

**FIN.. Je plaisante, A suivre ;).**

* * *

**Attention mesdames et messieurs dans un instant ça va com...Ta GUEULE C'est fini! Ah ouais xD Ca vous a plu ?**

**Alors si ça te plu laisse une petite review tu sais le carré juste en bas quand j'aurais fini de maltraiter mon clavier =D **

**Bref à la prochaine MES CUPCAKES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey My Little Cupcakes j'espère que vous allez bien à ce qu'il parait vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent je peux être qu'heureuse, Alors merci d me suivre et oui ça fais 10 bon chapitres que je vous bassine avec ma fiction sans queue ni tête xD Alors j'suis contente que vous la suiviez TOUJOURS!**

**Disclamers: Rien ne m'appartiens (Merci à Jeff)**

**Reviews: Merci pour vos Review elles me réchauffe le coeur à la manière d'un feu de joie ( sort de ma tête xDD)**

**Bloodtenshi: Mais c'est super ça si tes parents pensent que t'es folle..Non j'dec xD Contente que ça t'ai plu! Je suis pose que tu es parti voir Les Stagiaires xD Comme des folles avec Yume on est parti le voir 2 fois au ciné (Ouais je sais c'est ma vie on s'en fout xD) Bref merci pour ta review xD**

**Midnight: Alors tout d'abord je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu après mais que serait notre Stiles s'il ne savait pas se défendre x) Bref le Shérif est un peu fou dans ma fic xD Et ça va continuer pour ton plus grand plaisir xD T'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai bien imaginé la scène j'ai du nettoyer mon clavier. De rien pour le nettoyage c'est gratuit! =D**

**PS: Oui tout va trop vite xD ils sont même pas respecté la règle des trois RDV xD Comme dit Yume ils ont fait la règles des trois épisodes xD! J'avais envie de la taper quand il se sont embrassé RAAAH Bref j'te laisse lire xD**

**Lisbeth: Anw tu sais pas comment ta review m'a fait plaisir si j'pouvais j't'aurais fais un gros poutou sur la joue =D Si tu veux qu'Etan soit pareille VOTE pour moi xD je détrônerai Jeff ...Non faut pas déconner on a besoin de lui xD!**

**Blague de Yume: Je n'ai pas trouvé xD Et elle était nulle ! Réponse: Les couilles du Géant Vert!**

**Bref j'vous retiens pas plus longtemps Bonne lecture! Ne vous sentez pas perdu por le début du Flashback (en GRAS et Italique) Au pire ne le lisez même pas xD si ça vous trouble! **

* * *

Stiles avait recraché la bouchée de yaourt qu'il avait commencé quand Etan explosa de rire, cependant il repensait à l'heure précédente.

****_-Je ne suis pas le colonel Todo ! Je suis Végétaaaaaaa !_**

**_-Colonel je sais que la séparation avec le Japon à été difficile ça l'a été pour tout le monde et on aime tous garder un peu de notre culture avec nous mais pourriez vous juste arrêter de…_**

_**-FLAAAASH BAAAAACK**_** *** **(Veuillez regarder le zapping n°3 de Code Geass d'Ishigata pour comprendre et en fait c'est une accroche et y en aura une à la fin aussi (sur youtube) Yume : Wh..What?! Elle fait de la PUB POUR ISHI-SAMA?!... * dead *)

Après avoir déposé Boyd, Peter et Etan partirent chacun de leur côté.

_Il est 5 :33am, je ferai mieux de rentrer et de me reposer avant les_ _cours_. Pensa Etan quand tout à coup une odeur familière et envoutante vînt titiller ses narines.

_Danny ?_ Etan leva la tête et commença à renifler l'air, le nez relevé. _Il doit sûrement habiter dans les environs…et si j'allais lui rendre une petite visite._

Le jeune alpha se dirigea vers la provenance de l'odeur et se retrouva devant une jolie demeure en bois et en béton qui possédait deux étages. Etan fit le tour de la maison et vit une fenêtre entre ouverte, il monta alors sur le toit de la véranda du rez-de –chaussée. Arrivé devant la fenêtre il regarda une personne qui se mouvait dans son lit, le jeune loup plissa les yeux pour déterminé l'identité de la personne :

_Merde ce n'est pas lui ça doit être sa mère, je rentre et je le cherche ou je fais marche arrière...?La première option me semble plus intelligente._

Bah oui, c'est sûr qu'entrer par effraction chez une personne c'est très mais très intelligent, Merci Einstein ! Notre jeune délinquant entra par la fenêtre, lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre de la femme et se faufila dans le couloir de l'étage afin de voir où se trouvait celle de Danny. Il n'eut pas grand mal à la trouver et entra à l'intérieur.

Pendant un bon moment il scruta son futur compagnon se tordre dans son lit, quand il entendit :

-Ahhhh,.… Etan ..en….encore. En soufflant cela tout en étant endormi, l'adolescent n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il se touchait sous le regard plus que satisfait d'Etan.

_Finalement ça a fonctionné, moi qui pensait qu'il ne penser pas à moi, il faut que je pousse le vice un peu plus si je veux qu'il me tombe dans les bras_. Cogita Etan toujours en regardant Danny avec son regard lubrique.

L'alpha s'approcha alors de sa victime :

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas le sommeil léger. _

Il continua son avancé et s'assit sur le lit de Danny. Etan avait pour seul objectif : faire de Danny son compagnon, et pour cela il ne pouvait tout simplement pas utiliser les vielles méthodes de drague, sachant que Danny était toujours amoureux de son ex. C'est pour cela qu'il devait s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du jeune hawaïen, à l'instar de Peter avec Lydia, sauf que lui ce n'était en aucun cas pour se venger ou encore ressusciter. Le gardien de l'équipe de Lacrosse ne devait pensait qu'à lui, ne jurer que par lui, il savait que tout ça n'était que du lavage de cerveau mais si il ne le faisait pas, Danny accepterait certes de sortir avec lui, mais quand ils seraient ensemble, l'humain ne penserait qu'à son ex et ça il lui était impossible de l'accepter.

Ne vous détrompez pas, Etan aime vraiment Danny, il est fou de lui et ne veux pas le perdre.

-Etan…s'il te plait, plu…ah f.f…fort. Danny était torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple caleçon.

Il continuait de se toucher, sa main droite masturbait délicatement son sexe à travers le tissus, tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait de pincer et tirer un de ses tétons. L'odeur de l'humain était si envoutante, sucrée et douce qu'Etan ne put en supporter d'avantage, il se pencha sur l'adolescent en se tenant sur son bras gauche et vint mordre sa clavicule avec sensualité, puis il glissa sa main libre sur la main de l'hawaïen qui s'activait sur sa hampe. A ses contacts, Danny se réveilla :

-Etan, qu'est ce que tu f…. ahhh!

-Je te fais du bien c'est toi qui m'a appelé. Dit Etan en passant sa main sous le caleçon pour faire sortir le sexe de son amant afin de lui infliger de rapide va et vient.

-Ahhhhhh, Stop Etan…Le susnommé fit taire sa victime en un baiser langoureux et sensuel où les langues et la salive étaient conviées.

Danny vînt en un râle il était tout haletant, lorsqu'il commença à immerger du plaisir mais aussi du sommeil Etan le fit tomber dans les pommes grâce à une pression faite entre l'artère de la carotide externe et la 6ème vertèbre cervicale.

-il pourra se réveiller dans 1h normalement et pour lui tout ça ne sera qu'une illusion.

Sur ces mots, Etan partit en direction de la maison des Stilinski.

_*****-Euh colonel vous …**_

_**-Non !**_

_**-Mais je…**_

_**-Tu as reçu mon final flash de plein fouet, tu es mort tu ne dois plus parler !**_

_**-Mais enfin colonel !...**_

_**-FIN DU FLASH BAAAAAAAAAAAACK*** **_

7 :32am les trois jeunes hommes était devant la télévision et regardaient pour leur plus grand malheur « Dora l'exploratrice ».

-Eh, y'en as pas un de vous deux qui veut se lever et prendre la télécommande parce que la petite mexicaine qui parle anglais commence à me les briser ! S'énerva Derek.

Stiles et Etan se regardèrent et dire à l'unisson.

-Franchement…la flemme ! Et ils retournèrent à l'éducation de Dora.

Derek grogna et se leva afin d'atteindre la télécommande et changea pour mettre la chaîne « abc ».

-Tiens ton homme de Cro-Magnon connait les bonnes chaînes. Se moqua Etan en regardant Stiles qui lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit :

- Je ne sors pas avec les gens non-télévisés. Et les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire à la vielle blague de Stiles tandis que Derek les regardait consterné par leur bêtise.

-Il est 7 :37 donc je pense que c'est l'heure pour vous de dégager ! Grogna Derek.

-Ah ouais déjà, bon bah on y go. Souffla Etan

-Et toi là !

Derek se pointa du doigt avec un air interrogateur qui voulait dire « c'est à moi que tu parles ?».

-Oui toi, tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée ? Demanda Stiles.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien, mais je me demandais juste.

-Dans ce cas ne te demande plus, je fais ce que j'ai à faire et toi fait ce que tu as à faire. Souffla Derek dans l'oreille de Stiles.

-Hey, ton petit ami te demande ce que tu fais de ta journée et toi tu l'agresse ! Pète un coup mon gars, tu ne vois pas qu'il se fait du souci pour toi ? Mais il veut surtout savoir si tu vas penser à lui toute la journ…

Etan venait de se prendre deux chiquettes pour le prix d'une sur la tête et un « Ta gueule » synchronisé.

-Ouais c'est ça liguez-vous contre moi alors que je ne cherche qu'à vous aider. Soupira Etan avec une fausse tinte de tristesse et d'innocence.

Ils partirent en cours accompagnés de Derek. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir les deux jumeaux alphas Jake et Blake trôner du haut de l'escalier des grandes portes de l'établissement.

-Hey , Boyd ! Fit Jake dans un sourire carnassier.

-Yo..répondit Boyd avec le même sourire.

-On va enfin pouvoir commencer ! S'enthousiasma Jake.

-Oh que oui, tu vas morfler mon pauvre.

-Parle pour toi !

Les deux Melius Hostium rentrèrent dans le lycée cote à cote sans s'occuper des autres.

-Ah la la ! Deux cas désespérés, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire… Faites très attention à vous et à vos proches ! Sur ce conseil pitoyable, Blake s'engouffra dans les couloirs du lycée.

La journée se passa sans accroche à part entre Boyd et Jake. Ils ne se décollaient pas d'une semelle, toute personne normale aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis mais ils étaient juste meilleurs ennemis. Après la fin des cours, tous les bêtas ainsi que Stiles et Etan partirent au hangar afin d'exécuter leur entraînement journalier. Comme à leurs habitude Derek s'occupait d'Erica et Isaac et Etan de Boyd et Scott, tandis que Peter et Jackson faisait courir Stiles dans la forêt.

Stiles essayait de semer les deux loups, il slalomait entre les arbres et sautait quand il voyait une racine menaçante.

-Ne cours pas si vite voyons Stiles, tu risque de te claquer un muscle. Cria Peter à l'humain.

-Jamais ! Parce que si tu m'attrape je crains le pire ! Répondit Stiles.

Peter se mit à rigoler alors qu'il était sagement suivit de Jackson. Ils coururent ainsi durant de longues minutes, Stiles avait amélioré son endurance mais Peter voulait voir sa limite. C'est pourquoi les deux loups garous continuèrent de le poursuivre ainsi.

-Stiiiiiles , mon choux…on te rattrape ! Cria Peter.

-Ouais ! Alors bouge ton cul Stilinski ! S'énerva le loup garou aux yeux saphir.

Stiles accéléra comme un dingue, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête pour voir si il était rattrapé…malheureusement ce ne fut pas une bonne idée pour lui. Soudainement il tombât dans une fosse assez profonde. Lorsque l'hyperactif repris ses esprits après sa chute pas trop dure car étrangement le sol n'était pas aussi dur que ça, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à crier.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu….Des cadavres ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de chose ! En plus j'ai du sang partout maintenant !

Stiles essaya de remonter à la surface cependant c'était trop haut pour qu'il puisse se hisser au sommet et les parois glissaient sous la semelle de ses chaussure.

-PETER JACKSON ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! S'époumona Stiles.

-Pas la peine de crier on t'avait déjà entendu ! Répondit sèchement Jackson.

-Aidez moi s'il vous plaît ça pue ici…c'est irrespirable !

Une odeur de charogne et de sang émanait de la fosse.

-Tiens, tiens qu'est-ce que des cadavres humain font en pleine forêt ? Fit simplement Peter en sautant dans la fausse pour examiner les corps.

-Peter tu ne trouve pas que ça sent l'alpha par ici ? Demanda Jackson en reniflant l'air.

-Oh que si, les cadavres sont empestés par leurs odeurs.

-Vous voulez dire que ces enfoirés ont déjà commencés à tuer ?! S'écria Stiles.

-Il semblerait…On devrait rentrer et dire tout ça à Derek.

Après avoir sortit Stiles de la fosse sans grande peine, ils repartirent vers le hangar et dès qu'ils entrèrent tout le monde s'arrêta.

-Y a quelque chose qui pue…vous ne trouvez pas ? Réalisa Erica.

-Ouais c'est bizarre ça sent le sang, la transpiration et la charogne. Fit Scott en analysant les odeurs dans l'air.

-C'est Stiles ! Dit franchement Derek en le regardant avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oh putain, mec ce n'est pas que j't'aime pas mais tu PUES ! Alors fais un truc parce que tu ne reste pas à coté de moi avec cette putain d'odeur sur toi. Fit Etan en s'éloignant de l'hyperactif qui était descendu pour rejoindre les autres.

-Ouais Stiles. Dirent Isaac et Boyd d'un air désolé.

-Bon c'est bon vous avez FINI ?! Parce que je sais que je PUE ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis Stiles Stilinski ne peut pas toujours être au top du top, j'me sens poisseux... Comme-ci l'odeur n'emplissait pas totalement ses narines Stiles renifla avec dégout son haut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Demanda Derek d'un ton désespéré.

-Il est tombé dans une fosse à cadavres. Dit tout simplement Peter.

-A cadavres ? Demanda Derek.

Peter, Jackson et Stiles exposèrent la situation et leurs hypothèses sur le fait que les alphas aient commencés à tuer de pauvres humains innocents.

-Stiles tu as pu reconnaître des visages ou pas ? Demanda l'alpha en se tournant vers l'humain.

-Non, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais la plupart des corps était démembrés, une tête par-ci, une jambe par-là. Un vrai carnage. Expira Stiles en retirant son tee-shirt.

Derek ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se mit à scruter l'adolescent, captivé par son torse ou plutôt ses mamelons roses durcit par le froid. L'alpha avala difficilement sa salive et reprit ses esprits.

-Etan, passe moi mon sac s'il te plaît. Je dois avoir des vêtements de rechange dedans.

Le susnommé, lui envoya son sac.

-Merci, bon ce n'est pas que, mais je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de prendre une bonne douche pour pouvoir plonger dans mon lit alors à moins que tu n'es quelque chose à nous dire moi je vais y aller. Dit Stiles en s'habillant.

-Non je n'ai rien à vous dire, à part des choses habituelles : à 21h je veux que vous soyez chez vous et que vous ne sortiez plus c'est clair ?

-Oui Papa ! Dit ironiquement Jackson qui se retrouva fusillé par deux yeux rouges.

-Ah par contre moi ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai un petit tour à faire au niveau du « Jungle » (boîte gay de Beacon Hills). S'empressa de dire Etan.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? Demanda Derek suspicieux.

-J'ai entendu Blake dire qu'il irait faire un tour, juste après que Danny ait dit à Jackson qu'il irait en boîte cette nuit. Alors prend ma petite sortie de ce soir pour une surveillance et une protection, parce que s'ils commencent déjà à tuer ils ne vont pas tarder à s'attaquer à nos proches.

-Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, car aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore le meilleur ami de Danny ! S'insurgea Jackson.

-Tu n'iras nulle part Jackson, tu rentre chez toi ! Ordonna Derek d'un ton sans appel.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit non, Etan ira seul !

-Mais pourquoi ça ?!

-Jackson, Etan sera dans son élément tandis que toi non ! Si tu dois faire une surveillance autant être discret alors que toi tout le monde te connais à Beacon Hills. Alors laisse Etan y aller seul.

-Écoute ton alpha mon petit blondinet, et puis qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire à Danny à part…le faire crier toute la nuit et le faire jouir... C'est fou comme je vois bien son corps souillé par ma semence. Etan avait soufflé la fin de sa phrase dans l'oreille de Jackson qui réagit automatiquement en lui envoyant une droite dans le visage mais qui fut stoppé très rapidement par la supposée victime.

-N'oublie pas une chose coco je suis un alpha… Avant de lâcher Jackson, Etan lui claqua un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Comme c'est mignon ! Dit Erica dans un ricanement.

-Bon Genim on y go !

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, C'est STILES, connard ! Et si tu ne sais pas le dire tu vas apprendre parce que je peux te dire que sinon tu vas rentrer à pied !

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé et oui fini la rigolade il faut faire bouger l'histoire désolé de vous décevoir xD!**

**Review? (Arrête de demander ça perd tout son charme...T'es sui toi...ta conscience MOUAHAHAH) Ok c'était la minute Anaïs en folie. **

**Bon j'vous fais de GROS POUTOUS et portez-vous bien!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my Little Cupcakes, vous allez bien moi Oui! ** b **Désolé pour l'attente manque d'inspi, eh oui dure dure! Bref j'suis contente que vous soyea toujours plus nombreux-ses à me suivre.**

**Review: Merci pour vos review votre opinion est importante pour moi =).**

**Midniqht :Hey, Eh oui et dans ce chapitre Etan va s'occuper de son Danny et le chapitre suivant aussi, ces chapitres suivant il y aura beaucoup plus de Detan une scène torride peut être je ne sais pas xDD Tu me dira!**

**Blague Yume: Le capitaine crochet est mort en voulant se gratter les couilles avec son crochet xD! T'es trop bête.**

**Disclamers: Rien ne m'appartiens! **

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Les deux cousins sortirent du hangar en se disputant et se dirigèrent vers la jeep de l'humain. Tandis que les autres rentrèrent chez eux sur les ordres de Derek qui pensait faire un petit tour en ville pour voir les déplacements de la meute d'alpha.

Maison des Stilinski 7 :38pm.

Le shérif était attablé dans la cuisine, avec une tonne de document sur la table, sa tête entre ses mains, il semblait réfléchir à une solution.

-Yo P'pa tu fais quoi ?! S'écria Stiles assez joyeux.

-Ah les garçons vous êtes rentrés…désolé pour le désordre, je vais débarrasser. Fit d'un ton las le shérif.

-Une nouvelle enquête ? S'enquit Stiles.

-Pas une, mais vingt. Vingt disparition. Morte ou vivante on ne s'est pas ce qu'ils sont devenu, la majorité des corps n'était que des personnes de 17 ans c'est affligeant !

Etan et Stiles se regardèrent et comprenaient à présent la présence de corps dans la fosse.

-P'pa tu es fatigué tu devrais te reposer, je m'occupe de débarrasser pendant que toi tu vas t'affaler dans le canapé avec une bonne bière.

-Stiles a raison, tiens et va te coucher sur le canapé, je viendrai te faire un massage dans cinq minutes. Etan poussa son oncle, en lui mettant une bière fraiche dans la main.

Le shérif partit s'affaler sur le canapé comme une grosse masse et alluma la télévision pour regarder un match de baseball.

-Un massage ? Je ne te savais pas expert dans ce domaine…Dit Stiles avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Ma mère aimait bien que je la masse après le travail, elle me disait que j'avais des doigts de fée…

Stiles prit son cousin dans ses bras, car il savait que la blessure d'Etan était encore fraîche. Le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de sa mère le mettait dans un état second, son cœur se serrait et des larmes menaçaient de couler.

-Je te laisserai avec plaisir me masser après le lycée j'ai souvent des courbatures. Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

-Fais attention que je ne profite pas de la situation…dit Etan d'une voix suave.

Stiles se mit à rire, il avait retrouvé son Etan et ça lui faisait plaisir.

-Bon voyons voir ça…Fit l'hyperactif en feuilletant les dossiers confidentiels sur la table.

Tiens mais je les connais c'est deux là, ils trainent dans la forêt pour racketter de pauvre personne.

-Ils ont du racketter la mauvaise personne…Pff , bon continu de jeter un œil, moi j'vais masser ton père.

Etan partit dans le salon afin de proposer ses services à son oncle qui accepta volontiers.

L'alpha commença par la nuque, puis s'attarda sur les épaules.

-Tu es vraiment doué Etan pourquoi ne pas devenir…Ah un peu plus haut...parfait…kinésithérapeute.

-C'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas envie de faire de longues années de médecine.

-Et il ne vaut mieux pas tu profiterais de tes patients ! S'exclama Stiles qui avait fini son inspection.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises Stiles. Souffla le shérif.

-Je n'avais pas pensée à cet avantage, merci Stiles maintenant j'ai une motivation.

-Etan ! S'écria Papa Stilinski.

-Je blague, je blague…ou pas. Etan regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 8:02pm. Bon je vais me doucher.

-En fait les garçons j'aimerai que vous ne sortiez pas après 21h, les disparitions se multiplient je ne voudrai pas placarder des affiches de vous dans toute la ville.

Stiles et Etan se regardèrent et acquiescèrent alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils feraient le mur. Stiles alla faire le dîner tandis que son cousin lycanthrope alla prendre une douche et enfila un pyjama propre pour bien sûr, tromper le Shérif.

Le dîner servit, ils mangèrent tous les trois ensemble quand le Shérif fut appelé pour une urgence, une bagarre plus précisément. Etan monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse, pour se brosser les dents, s'habiller, se coiffer et se parfumer avec une Eau de Cologne exquise. Stiles le regardait se presser d'un air moqueur.

-Je ne savais pas que les lycanthropes avaient aussi l'inconvénient du « Vers dans le cul ».

-Bah maintenant tu le sais, non sérieusement il faut que je me dépêche je ne veux pas rater Danny.

-Mouais, fais attention à toi quand même.

-J'aime quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, t'es mignon. Fit Etan d'une voix mielleuse en lui pinçant les joues. Bon aller à toute à l'heure.

Etan sauta par la fenêtre et partit en direction du « Jungle » en laissant Stiles seul.

Bon faisons un tour du coté du Jungle, Danny était déjà arrivé et était accoudé au bar en sirotant un soda tout en fixant son ex se déhancher avec un autre mec plutôt pas mal. Le pire c'était que Mike le regardait avec un air hautain, ce qui faisait mal à Danny qui était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque le Barman l'interpella :

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu te fais du mal et il ne te mérite pas !

-Je sais mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je…je l'aime toujours. Fit Danny en baissant la tête.

-Je ne te comprends pas, il y a au moins 100 beaux Apollons dans cette boîte et toi tu fais une fixette sur un qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

-David…je…

-Tiens regarde celui là, il plutôt pas mal.. Wow j'en ai des bouffées de chaleur! Regarde moi ce Sourire made in Colgate et ses yeux gris et sa peau métissé.…

-Etan…? mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là?

-Tu connais ce mec? Si t'en veux pas fais pas la radine et présente moi.

-Il est dans ma classe...Merde il regarde par ici. Danny se tourna vivement du sens inverse.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu te caches ? Demanda David avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Ce mec me met mal à l'aise avec ses regards appuyés et ses sourire aguicheur, le pire c'est quand il me touche.. Raaaah ! Danny se frotta énergiquement la tête comme pour effacer ses pensées.

-Ow je vois, tu lui plais…ATTENDS TU LUI PLAIS ?!

-Chuuut, je ne t'ai jamais dis ça !

-Excuse moi mon grand mais tu vois, ce mec ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on fuit mais plutôt qu'on suit !

-Mmh si tu le dis..

Danny avait toujours la tête tourné et ne voyait pas Etan s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

-Ce n'est pas gentil d'essayer de m'ignorer, Danny. Et moi qui te trouvais gentil. Souffla l'alpha à l'oreille de l'hawaïen qui sursauta à l'entente de la voix suave d'Etan.

-Euh je ne…je t'ignore…pas…pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu as directement tourné ta tête lorsque tu m'as vu ? Suis-je vraiment si moche que ça…?

-Non pas du tout, tu n'es pas moche, tu es même magn…Danny se tut lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre ça de ta bouche…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici en fait ?! Demanda rapidement Danny lorsqu'il vit Etan prendre place à coté de lui. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais…

-Gay ?

-Euh oui.

-Moi qui croyais avoir étais clair sur ce point, si tu as un doute permet moi de le dissiper.

-Mais…mais…Qu'est ce que tu f… humpf ! Etan venait d'encadrer le visage de Danny avec ses main et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, sous la surprise le gardien de l'équipe de crosse avait ouvert la bouche, ce qui permit à l'alpha d'infiltrer sa langue dans l'antre buccale de l'hawaïen, qui se laissa faire tout en participant au baiser tant c'était bon. David qui était en train de faire un Mojito, laissa le verre déborder d'eau gazeuse car il était trop occupé à regarder la scène en face de lui, il prit quelques secondes pour revenir à lui et contempler ses dégâts.

-Et merde ! Fit le barman en essuyant le liquide qui coulait sur le plan de travail.

Etan avait mit fin au baiser à la réplique de David, qu'il regardait avec amusement quand un petit rire moqueur sortit de sa bouche. Danny avait toujours les yeux fermés et le cou tendu alors qu'Etan avait déjà fini de l'embrasser.

-J'espère que tu ne doute plus de mon orientation sexuelle maintenant.

-Si après ça il doute encore, bah merde alors…Je crois que je vais aller bosser moi, hein ! Fit David en voyant le regard de Danny et d'Etan sur lui.

-Euh non je ne doute plus.

-Bien…Etan renifla l'air, une odeur d'alpha était venue jusqu'à ses narines. Il commença à scruter la salle de ses yeux pour repérer l'ennemi potentiel. Quand soudain, il repéra Blake qui semblait chercher quelqu'un, Danny sûrement pensa Etan.

-Tu m'excuse je reviens dans dix petites minutes. Fit Etan en s'engouffrant dans la foule. Quant à Danny il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà perdu Etan des yeux.

-Tiens il est partit ? Fit David en s'approchant de Danny.

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il revenait dans dix minutes.

-J'espère que tu ne l'a pas fait fuir avec tes manières de vierge effarouchée.

-Non et je n'ai pas des manières de vierge effarouchée ! S'insurgea Danny.

-Si tu le dis, en tout cas il y a de la jalousie dans l'air, Mike n'a pas l'air très content de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je pense surtout parce que ce quelqu'un est le mec qui lui a pété le nez.

-Quoi c'est lui qui a mit une branlé à Mike !?

-Oui…

-Je commence à bien l'aimer ce mec, t'as intérêt à pas tout faire foirer !

Pendant ce temps dans un coin sombre de la boîte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Blake?! Etan avait dit ça d'un ton cinglant alors qu'il avait collé l'autre alpha contre un mur.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ? Dit-il avec une voix rieuse.

-Non, pas quand Danny se trouve dans la même pièce que toi, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège?

-Tu semble y tenir à ton petit humain, c'est ton compagnon non ? Personnellement je trouverai ça drôle de te le piquer avant que tu ne l'ais baisé.

-Ah ah ah, un petit joueur comme toi, tu crois être à ma hauteur? Regarde de toi, t'es juste bon à être baisé.

-Tu semble me sous-estimer, tu auras à peine le temps de dire ouf que j'aurais déjà souillé ton petit compagnon…

-Écoute moi bien, approche toi de Danny et je te déchire ton joli petit trou de balle ! C'est assez clair pour toi où il te faut une démonstration…?

-Mmh vas-y je n'attends que ça. Fit Blake sensuellement en ondulant du bassin pour frotter leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Etan sourit et le lâcha, puis partit rejoindre Danny qui était toujours au bar.

De son coté Derek était partit en ville pour faire sa surveillance du soir, tout semblait relativement calme et les alphas n'étaient pas de sortie. Derek pensa qu'ils étaient en train de préparer une attaque pour les prochains jours et cela le rendait impuissant, car il ne savait pas comment protéger son territoire. Il était non seulement en effectif inférieur et en plus il menait une lutte contre une meute beaucoup plus forte que la sienne ! L'entraînement portait ses fruits cependant ce n'était toujours pas assez, il fallait absolument que dans les deux prochains jours qu'Etan se soumette à lui pour que la meute aie un petit, même infime soit-il, gain de puissance.

-Tu dois le revendiquer Derek ! Fit une voix grave derrière lui.

-Hein…?! Ah c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Peter ?

-Je me promenais lorsque j'ai vu mon neveu préféré pensif et inoffensif. Tu devrais faire plus attention Derek, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être autant ailleurs alors que nous sommes en guerre…

-Je sais tout ça…Je le sais ! Et c'est bien ce qui me fais chier !

-Toi, le gamin qui a perdu une bonne partie de ta famille, crois encore que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille ? Franchement Derek reprends toi, où est passé cette lueur de détermination que tu avais lorsque tu m'as tué…Bon même si tu n'as pas réussi … Tu es un alpha maintenant, tu n'es plus un gamin qui peux compter sur les autres, car à présent il y en a six qui comptent sur toi !

-…Derek émit un grognement. J'ai beau tourner, retourner la situation je ne vois pas de solution qui pourrait nous sortir de là…

-C'est bien pour cela que tu as deux cerveaux dans ta meute, Moi-même bien entendu et ton petit humain préféré. On finira par trouver, mais maintenant tu dois te concentrer sur la sécurité de tes bêtas en particulier Boyd, depuis que Jake son Melius Hostium est rentré en contact avec lui son contrôle sur son loup n'a cessé de baisser.

-Quoi? Comment ça ?!

-Quand deux Melius Hostium se rencontre et reste en contact, rien ne leur importe à part leur combat à mort…

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils pourraient très bien se dévoiler aux yeux de tous…

-Et oui triste vérité mais il faut que tu gardes un œil sur lui, sans quoi on est comme qui dirait….dans le caca.

-Je vais passer chez lui pour m'assurer qu'il est bien en train de dormir dans son lit. Fit Derek.

-Quant à moi, je vais passer faire un petit coucou à Stiles…ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne vais rien lui faire mais juste parler stratégie.

-Mmmh…lâcha l'alpha suspicieux. En fait merci…dit-il en s'éclipsant à bord de sa voiture sous le regard étonné de son oncle.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Boyd, celui-ci n'était pas en train de dormir mais était en pleine activité avec notre belle Erica qui lacérait le dos de son compagnon, tellement la sensation de la pénétration était bonne.

-Boyd accélère… ! Gémit Erica entre deux souffles de contentement.

Le bêta se mit accélérer comme un fou sous les gémissements de sa belle et tendre. Leurs loups semblait fusionner et ne faire qu'un. Après plusieurs coups de butoirs, Boyd vînt en un long râle rauque qui se mêlait au cri aigu de jouissance de la jolie blonde.

Lorsque Derek vit ses bêtas en pleine action, une seule idée lui vînt... « PARTIR ». Ce qu'il fit tout de suite en prenant la route du repère pour se reposer.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Eh oui c'est fini, c'est con hein ? xD Bon j'arrête de faire la maligne, ça vous a plu?...Bah j'espère bien xDD!**

**Review? Oui je sais que tu vas le faire alors clique sur le petit rectangle clique! Non j'déc destress **

**J'vous aime et j'vous dis à la prochaine! J'vous fais de GROS POUTOUS BAVEUX VISQUEUX GLUANT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey mes petits Cupcakes vous allez bien je l"espère et oui l'attente deviens plus longue xD Désolé pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que le précédent. Je vous remercie de me suivre vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux-ses et ça me fais drôlement plaisir!**

**Disclamers: Rien ne m'appartiens, à part mon histoire et mon Etan!**

**Merci pour vos Review:**

**Midnight: Ah ah oui ça peut donner des idées à Derek si c'est un adepte de la position du missionnaire xDD La tension entre Danny et Etan sera encore plus chaude ainsi qu'avec Blake Pourquoi ? ah ah moi même je ne sais pas! xD Peter reviendra surement beaucoup dans les chapitres suivants. Et oui je veux qu'Etan viol tout le monde MOUAHAHAH y compris vous! Non j'dec quoique...**

**Lisbeth: Voilà la suite moi aussi je t'aime j'espère que ce scénario aussi va te plaire j'ai l'impression de perdre la main donc j'attend ton avis xD =)**

**Blague de Yume: Nous sommes Travis et Wes Je vous conseille FORTEMENT de regarder cette série vous qui avait une imagination de yaoiste très prononcé cette série vous sera bénéfique Wes & Travis (Titre anglais: Common Law)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture mes petits!**

* * *

Lorsque Derek vit ses bêtas en pleine action une seule idée lui vînt « PARTIR » ce qu'il fit tout de suite en prenant la route du repère pour se reposer.

Stiles était tranquillement installé sur son lit en train de lire le tome X de Game of thrones, lorsque Peter apparut devant sa fenêtre et entra délicatement.

-Bonsoir Stiles. Fit Peter d'une voix suave.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon psychopathe adoré?

-Je me promenais et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te parle.

-A propos de…

-La stratégie que nous devrions employer pour nous débarrasser du surplus d'alpha dans cette ville…

-Mmmh et pourquoi ne pas faire ça avec Derek, c'est lui L'Alpha non?

-Toi et moi savons très bien que Derek est un très bon combattant mais pas un fin stratège.

-Tu m'intéresse…

-A partir de demain, nous nous verrons pour établir une contre attaque digne de ce nom !

-Marché conclu mais quand et où ?

-Tu le sauras en tant voulu sur-ce, bonne nuit. Et l'ancien alpha partit en un coup de vent comme à son habitude.

-Tant de mystère, que ferait tu mon cher Tyrion à ma place ? Chuchota Stiles en reprenant sa lecture.

Danny et Etan avaient quittés la boîte après avoir bien dansé et bien bu du soda bien sûr, ils sont mineurs même si David à donné quelque bière à Danny car il le savait en sécurité…Ah ah ah et oui vous aussi vous vous dîtes LA BLAGUE Danny en sécurité avec Etan que dire a part « LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL »... Quoique d'un certain point de vue Etan n'était pas une menace pour la personne de Danny mais plutôt pour son arrière train.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue comme deux jeunes amoureux, Danny qui rigolait aux blagues d'Etan (même quand elles étaient nulles) et Etan en train de regarder amoureusement son futur compagnon, la scène était typiquement romantique. Bref, ils se promenaient quand soudain, Mike arriva avec six gars assez baraqué derrière lui.(Oui agression banale mais bon j'avais pas le choix MDRR).

-Je t'avais bien dis que j'allais me venger ! S'écria Mike déjà triomphant alors que rien n'avait commencé.

-Ah .. Et tu comptes me faire quelque chose avec tes toutes petites mains ? Se moqua Etan, même s'il trouvait que les mains de Mike étaient les seules choses sexy sur lui.

-Moi rien mais eux oui…Les gars effacez moi son sale sourire de sa sale gueule !

-Pas si sale que ça…Murmura une des montagnes de muscles.

Les six baraqué s'approchèrent confiant d'Etan, le premier commençait déjà à lever son poing.

-Etan, on ferait mieux de partir, on n'a aucune chance…Souffla Danny discrètement à l'oreille de l'alpha.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fuir, puis avec Mike on a encore quelques comptes à régler…

Les six hommes se jetèrent sur Etan, qui maîtrisa le premier en lui tordant le bras après que celui-ci l'ai levé pour lui donner un coup. Tout en effectuant son mouvement l'alpha se servit de sa victime comme un bouclier afin de parer l'attaque d'un de ses ennemis qui se retrouva le poing dans le ventre de son ami qui cracha du sang face à l'ampleur de l'impact. Trop surpris par le fait d'avoir frappé son ami, l'homme ne fit pas attention à la droite que lui décocha Etan et il tomba à terre.

-Et de deux…Etan affichait un sourire triomphant il savait pertinemment que ces gars n'était pas à la hauteur, il n'aimait pas frapper sur les plus faibles mais bon, un peu d'entrainement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Putain l'enfoiré ! Attrapez-le moi j'vais lui faire bouffer son sale sourire !

Etan recula d'un pas lorsque le portrait craché d'Hard Gay (FUUUU) lui envoya son pied à la figure, naturellement, comme si il ne faisait aucun effort, Etan attrapa la cheville de son attaquant en plein vol et lui fit une balayette, tout en lui infligeant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Dans un excès de colère un grand teddy bear, un colosse quoi (vous voyez le genre de gars baraqué, qui mette du cuir sur eux et qui sont bien poilus sur le torse ouais le truc dégueulasse quoi) se jeta sur Etan qui l'esquiva et avant qu'il tombe l'attrapa par les cheveux. Teddy Bear se mit à geindre tout en asseyant de se débattre, cependant il fut bien vite calmé par l'alpha lui tordit légèrement le cou afin qu'il perde seulement connaissance.

Les deux hommes qui restaient se regardèrent avec pitié et terreur, l'homme le plus fort de la bande venait de se faire battre avec tant de facilité, d'un commun accord ils poussèrent Mike et s'enfuir afin de préserver leurs misérables petites vies.

-Bande de lâche ! s'écria Mike en voyant les deux hommes s'enfuir.

-Bon, on fait ça vite ou lentement parce que je n'ai de temps à perdre avec toi ! Etan était en train de se nettoyer les ongles en disant ça.

-Etan…Souffla Danny pour le dissuader de frapper son ex.

-Bon écoute Danny t'es gentil mais là j'parle avec ton…ce chien !

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

L'alpha se retourna et dévisagea Mike, dans un élan de colère il s'approcha rapidement de Mike et le saisit par les cheveux puis sans aucun efforts le mit à genoux.

- A terre ! Fit Etan avec autorité. Depuis quand te donnes-tu le droit de m'interdire quoique ce soit?! Bon maintenant Mike, il faut qu'on règle deux trois petites choses. Etan se plaça derrière le jeune brun qui était à genoux face à Danny et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu vois ce gars devant toi ?

-…Mike hocha la tête.

-Tu l'oublie, il est à moi maintenant et si je te surprends en train de le toucher, lui parler ou même lui lancer ne serai-ce qu'un regard…Je te castre et crois moi je ne blague pas ! Etan lâcha sa victime et se mit à sourire. Bon ça s'est réglé maintenant, présente lui tes excuses.

-Quelles...excuses ?! Je n'ai aucunes excuses à faire à cette sous-merde ! Mike cracha aux pieds de Danny qui resta choqué face à l'attitude de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le grand métis se déplaça et se mit devant Mike et le gifla de toute sa force.

-ETAN ! S'écria Danny.

Sous le coup Mike tomba à terre et se mit à tenir sa joue en lâchant quelques larmes. Il semblait horrifié, personne n'avait jamais osé le frapper ainsi.

-Mauvaise réponse ! Je répète parce que je pense que là, le message devrait mieux passer…Présente lui tes excuses.

Mike hésita mais finit par accepter il ne voulait pas se reprendre une claque monumentale.

-Pa...pardon !

-Bah voilà ce n'était pas si difficile quand tu veux tu peux ! Etan était comblé mais il en voulait plus. Alors maintenant tu va répéter après moi. Dan..

-Etan ce n'est pas nécessaire ça va arrête ! Intervint Danny plus que gêner.

-Chut ! Bon répète après moi : Danny je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un chien et je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi.

-D-Danny je suis dé..dé..

-Tu es sûr de vouloir bloquer maintenant ? Etan avait levé sa main afin d'effrayer Mike.

-Danny je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un chien et je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça ! Mike avait déballé sa phrase tellement rapidement que si on n'avait pas prêté l'oreille on n'aurait sûrement rien compris. Etan rigolait.

-Tu as fini ta phrase par « comme ça » j'avais dit « ainsi»…Recommence.

- ETAN N'ABUSE PAS !

-Mouais, si on peut même plus s'amuser. Etan se releva et passa un bras autour de la taille de Danny, il se mit à le regarder avec intensité avec ses yeux gris. Le jeune hawaïen voulut se défaire de la prise de l'alpha mais abandonna bien vite lorsqu'il tomba sur ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient l'incarnation même de la luxure et du désir. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, même-ci ce regard était indécent et qu'il voyait bien Etan imaginer tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, son regard était rempli d'amour.

Sans plus attendre Etan fondit sur les lèvres de Danny qui ne protesta pas et se laissa emporter par la vague de chaleur qui émergeait du corps de l'alpha. Etan avait introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Danny ou celle-ci fit une nouvelle fois la connaissance de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles le jeune métis avait mordillé la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon qui frémit au contact. Les esprits repris, Etan et Danny constatèrent que Mike n'était plus là et ils se mirent à rire.

-Bon je te raccompagne chez toi … Dit Etan en prenant la main de Danny.

-Ma voiture est garée sur le parking de la boîte, tu ne préfères pas que je te dépose puis que je rentre ensuite?

-Non prenons la voiture et allons chez toi je rentrerai à pied ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord…

Arrivés à destination, Danny et Etan étaient devant la porte de la maison du gardien de Lacrosse.

-Bon…merci pour ce soir, j'ai passé une bonne soirée même si j'aurai préféré ne pas voir ce que tu as fais à Mike.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu voulais que je le fasse ! Petit Sadique !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'aimes pas la violence gratuite.

-Ah bon ? Je pense que tu vas aimer celle là…La voix d'Etan était suave et sexy mais son mouvement se fit violent, il plaqua avec force Danny sur la porte d'entrée et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de l'hawaïen qui se mit à gémir lorsque l'alpha tira sur ses cheveux afin de lui relever la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche et pour approfondir leur baiser.

L'excitation montait petit à petit dans le corps de Danny qui commençait à avoir une belle érection. Les mains d'Etan se baladaient sous le tee-shirt du gardien pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et s'introduire sous le jean et le boxer de Danny.

-A..Attend c'est trop tôt je ne.. On ne devrait pas maintenant..

Etan ne l'écoutait pas et continua son manège. Une de ses mains partit directement sur le sexe de Danny qui se mit à geindre de plaisir au touché que lui infligeait le loup. Quand tout à coup Etan s'éloigna et lui dit :

-Tu as raison on ne doit pas… Bonne nuit !

_Non mais il SE FOUT de moi là?_ Pensa Danny.

-Etan, une fois mais pas deux. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?! Tu m'excites puis tu décampes !

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse…Fit Etan d'un air faussement angélique.

-Je t'avais suggéré ça avant que tu ne le touche !

-Ah…Tant pis, bonne branlette et à demain ! s'exclama Etan en s'échappant.

-CONNARD !

La nuit fut de courte durée pour notre petite meute qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir et au final avait peu dormi. Tout se passa bien, extrêmement bien durant leurs deux premières heures de classe mais l'heure d'EPS arriva et ce fut la catastrophe. Tout était partit d'un cours normal, aujourd'hui c'était du Basket, le coach Finstock fit pour le plus grand malheur de la meute et de Blake de mettre Boyd et Jake en tant que capitaine distinct de chaque équipe. La compétition entre les deux Melius Hostium ne faisait que monter au cours du match ils se bousculaient, se frappaient et on entendait :

-OUAIS! C'est ça ! Démontez-vous! Je veux voir votre agressivité! Très bien Jake mais évite les coups en dessous de la ceinture ! Le coach se tourna vers Jackson et lui demanda : C'est qui lui, il est nouveau lui aussi ? Dit-il en désignant Boyd du doigt.

-Non coach, c'est Boyd il est ici depuis sa première année ! Dit Jackson d'une voix exaspérée.

-Ah vraiment, eh bah Tu sais quoi, je l'aimes et puis il joue super bien au basket.. En même temps c'est dans ses gènes !

-Coach c'est vraiment raciste ce que vous venez de dire. Dit Scott qui était à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…vous voyez?

- Non, on ne voit pas ! Dire à l'unisson les deux amis

-BON BREF ! ALLEZ-Y ! JE VEUX VOIR PLUS D'ACTION ! Il faut que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis moi…murmura le coach pour lui-même.

Pour plus d'action, il en a demandé il en aura ! Jake et Boyd se fixaient tandis que l'alpha dribblaient en faisant passer la balle d'une main à l'autre leurs, pupilles avaient perdues tous ce qu'elles avaient d'humaine, pour faire apparaître une couleur orange. Jake lâcha rapidement le ballon et sauta sur Boyd afin de le mettre à terre et le frapper. Tous les élèves ainsi que le coach étaient choqués du comportement des deux jeunes hommes, C'est lorsque que la transformation fût proche qu'Etan et Blake prirent chacun leur protégé afin de les emmener loin du lycée. Une fois dehors, le reste de la meute s'attroupa autour d'eux. Des grognements se faisaient entendre.

-NON mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! S'écria Scott.

-Vous voulez nous faire griller?! Fallait le dire ! On se serait habillé de nos crocs et de nos griffes ce matin ! Renchérit Jackson.

-Mais en plus c'était quoi cette couleur dans vos yeux ? Orange? Etan tu sais ce que ça représente ? Demanda Stiles.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais c'était sexy….

Jake et Boyd ne parlaient pas, ils se dévisageaient et se jaugeaient. La pulsion était en train de montée, leur flot sanguin coulait de plus en plus vite leurs crocs et leurs griffes sortaient petit à petit. Lorsque leurs corps commencèrent à se matérialiser en loup deux grognement se fit entendre…Derek et Ennis. Les deux alphas attrapèrent leur bêta/alpha par la nuque et les mirent à genoux en signe de soumission.

-Mon cher Derek; même-ci nous sommes en ''conflit'' ? Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que ces deux là soit séparés pendant un bon petit moment…

-Je suis bien d'accord, seulement Boyd doit continuer d'aller en cours. Fit remarquer Derek.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis Jake restera avec moi. Ennis partit avec son alpha.

-Retournez en cours maintenant, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! Ordonna Derek assez énervé d'avoir fait un déplacement pour deux pauvres loups qui ne savaient pas se contrôler en société !

- Pas la peine de crier, on n'est pas sourd ! Répliqua Stiles alors que les autres s'engouffraient déjà dans la grande bâtisse.

-Stiles !

-Quoi Sourwolf?!

-Que t'as dis Peter hier soir ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu sache que Peter soit venu chez moi hier soir? Et je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire !

-ET on peut savoir pourquoi ?! En disant cela Derek avait prit Stiles par le col.

-Tout simplement parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

-Ah bon tu crois ça…

-Oui pourquoi ça te gène que j'ai des petits secrets avec ton oncle ? Mon Dieu, Stiles était lancé, il voulait que Derek s'énerve car ces temps-ci il était un peu mollasson.

-En aucun cas retourne en cours…

FAILED FAILED FAILEEEEED (Voir le Vine de Tyler Posey & Dylan O'brien pour comprendre.) Et oui tu as raté mon pauvre petit Genim.

-T'es chiant Derek, t'es censé être mon faux petit ami. Tu dois donc t'inquiéter et être jaloux, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt tu m'ennuies par fois !

-Comme tu l'as dis je ne suis pas ton petit ami et c'est toi qui m'ennuies !

-Quand je dis que tu « m'ennuies », c'est que t'es ennuyeux. En même temps tu commence à te faire vieux.

-Moi vieux ?!Stiles je n'ai que 23 ans !

-Bah t'en fait 70 Josianne alors soit plus cool …

-Je suppose que ta définition de cool c'est ta propre personne et que je devrai être comme toi…

- Ah non tu copie pas Josiane ! Stiles c'est Stiles on ne peut pas m'égaler !

-Retourne en cours Stiles.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là?

-P'pa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En effet le Shérif était venu au lycée pour une affaire, mais il s'était vite détourné de sa tache lorsqu'il avait aperçu son fils qui devait être en cour et son petit-ami…

-Je suis venu demander quelques renseignements a votre Proviseur concernant la disparition d'une de vos professeurs...Mrs Blake je crois. Bref, Hale je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez mais j'espère que vous ne venez pas détourner mon fils de ses études en venant le perturber !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, j'allais justement partir. Stiles… Il avait hoché la tête en disant le surnom de l'adolescent comme pour lui dire au revoir. L'alpha allait partir lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sceptique du paternel de l'hyperactif :_ Ah oui c'est vrai on est ensemble…et si j'en profitai… _Pensa l'alpha.

C'est à pas de loup que Derek s'approcha de Stiles, il le saisit par la nuque et le colla à lui, l'adolescent ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait : Son alpha grognon était là, en train de le tenir par la nuque, sa main chaude sur son épiderme, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire ! Le pire c'était le regard de braise que possédait Derek, du désir ci lisait. C'est lorsque l'alpha posa ses lèvres sur les siennes que Stiles prit conscience du geste, le baiser était chaste et doux mais au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se réchauffaient, les langues voulaient se rencontrer elles aussi. Ce fût Derek qui prit l'initiative d'insérer son muscle rose dans la bouche de l'hyperactif qui ne protesta pas et qui répondit directement et avec entrain au baiser.

Le Shérif s'éclaircit la gorge afin de leurs montrer sa présence et que tant de démonstration d'affection le dégoutait . Mais il fût bien vite ignoré par les deux compagnons qui continuaient leurs baiser langoureux et enflammé.

-…Hum hum.. Derek, Stiles ! Aucun signe de vie. Bon j'en ai marre.

Stilinski prit son arme et tira un coup de feu dans le sol à côté des deux amoureux qui sursautèrent au son du tir.

-Non mais ça va pas t'es malade?! S'écria l'hyperactif.

-Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait dix bonnes minutes que j'essaie de vous faire revenir sur terre !

Stiles se gratta l'arrière de la tête tandis que Derek le regardait en biais.

-Désolé P'pa on…on ne t'a pas entendu, désolé…

-Mouais.. Bon, toi vas dans ta forêt et toi en cours, et maintenant !

-A ce soir. Souffla Derek à l'oreille de Stiles qui frémit face au souffle chaud de l'alpha.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu j'voulais pas vous plomber l'ambiance au début donc j'met l'info à la fin...**

**Ma petite Yume par en vacances dans quelques jours pour plusieurs semaine on est pas sûr qu'elle aura une connexion internet donc il se peut que la fic fasse une pose de deux ou trois semaine J'suis désolé! Mais je continuerai d'écrire ne vous inquiétez pas ! Puis croisez les doigts ou priez pour qu'elle ait une connexion =))**

**Sur ce j'vous fais de GROS POUTOUS BAVEUX passez de bonne vacances et si les mœurs sont légère PROTÉGEZ VOUS pourquoi j'ai dis ça EEEH JE NE SAIS PAS ! XD**

**Review ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY MY LITTLE CUPCAKES ! Ca fait un bail? oui je sais! Je vous ai manquez? Oui je sais! Vous allez bien ? Non ça je ne sais pas parcontre euh...j'espère que vous allez bien moi ça va J'prends des vacs au Soleil et oui après ma bêta c'est moi mais ne vos inquiétez pas moi je suis civilisé et j'ai une connexion à internet PERMANENTE je veux entendre un ALLELUIA! **

**Bon j'vous fais un peu rager histoire de... J'suis en GUADELOUPE AHAHAHAHAHAH! Vous ragez bien hein! Bon a part les gens qui habite en Guadeloupe xD j'peux pas les faire rager xD!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à Part ETAN c'est clair et net tu peux crever Jeff pour que j'te le donne! L'histoire est à moi donc LISEZ! Nah j'dec xD C'est comme vous le sentez!**

**Merci pour vos Review elles me réchauffe le Coeur et merci de suivre une folle comme moi!**

**Midnight: C'est toi qui à les idées pas clair pas mon Peter pas vrai Pet' "Ouais d'abord" xD Oui je cherche à vous frustrez désolé! HAAAAAAN Yume Elle m'a traitée de prof de Math OMG Ne dis plus jamais ça si j'ai pris L c'est pour les éviter quoique mon prof de seconde était SEX! Bref Stop la violence le chapitre est là Midnight-sama ; Alors pour ce qui est de ta requête j'ai essayer, je ne suis pas très douée donc j'ai voulu la jouer Bref tu verra à la fin la flemme d'expliquer mais je ferais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire... "SEXUELLEMENT MOUAHAHAHA" Ce ci était une blague interdit par le code pénal 134.1. Je veux dire te satisfaire côté FRISSON ET ÉMOTIONS ET PEUR ET SUSPENSE ET MES FESSES... je m'égare Je perd la tête n'es pas peur mon petit Kinder Etan a pris possession de mon Body !**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture mes Choux aux SPERMES =DD...**_(J'vais finir par perdre des lecteur a force de dire des conneries)_

* * *

-A ce soir. Souffla Derek à l'oreille de Stiles qui frémit face au souffle chaud de l'alpha.

Stiles retourna à son cours d'EPS où tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, sûrement par un petit mensonge et une excuse bidon. Pendant que Stiles s'affairait à essayer de mettre un ballon dans un panier le Shérif, lui, poursuivait son enquête au près du Proviseur :

-Vous êtes bien sûr de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Mrs Blake après mardi soir à exactement 9 :08pm?

-Oui sûr et certain car je me souviens bien l'avoir déposé chez elle à 9 :04pm, puis quand elle est rentrée chez elle il était déjà 9 :08pm.

-Quel sens de la précision.. Mais quelqu'un peut-il témoigner de vous avoir vu à ce moment là ?

-Oui ma fille, Ivy, elle est en seconde année ici. Vous pouvez aller lui parler je suis sûr qu'elle sera très coopérative.

-Merci bien monsieur, où puis-je la trouver à cette heure ci ?

-Vous la trouverez en salle d'art plastique au premier étage.

-Merci pour votre coopération Mr. Malon nous vous contacterons à nouveau si besoin.

-Je vous en prie.

Le shérif partit en direction de la salle d'art plastique et entra après avoir frappé.

-Ivy Malon ?

-Ouais c'est moi vous m'voulez quoi ? Le ton de la jeune fille était insolent, le Shérif leva ses yeux au ciel décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

-J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

-Si c'est pas important vous pouvez partir, parce que là j'suis comme qui dirait o-ccu-pée !

Ivy était une jeune gothique rebelle qui en voulait à son père de s'être séparé de sa mère, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'enfermait dans une sphère ou l'on pouvait voir que son insolence et son mépris.

-Je ne me serai en aucun cas déplacé si ce n'aurait été pas important Jeune fille, alors je vous prie de me suivre. Le ton du Shérif Stilinski était sévère et autoritaire ce qui mit directement Ivy à sa place, qui suivit le Shérif sans ronchonner.

-Bon vous m'voulez quoi ?

- Peux-tu confirmer que ton père ait bien déposé chez elle à 9 :04pm et que vous l'avez vu rentrer chez elle à 9 :08pm ?

-Ouais, j'étais tellement contente que ce Dindon se barre que j'ai envoyé un sms à mon p'tit copain pour lui dire qu'elle était partit pour mon plus grand Bonheur !

-Puis-je voir ce sms ?

-Ouais bien sûr..'ttendez j'vous l'cherche… Tenez le v'là.

-D'accord, envoyé à 9 :09pm, Marry prend le message en photo ainsi que la date et l'heure s'il te plaît…

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien et qu'aest-ce que ton père à fait après avoir déposé ?

-On est rentré à la piaule, puis il a remplis de la paperasse pendant au moins cinq heures, parce qu'il est venu me dire d'aller me coucher vers 1 :00am et après il est partit se coucher…

-Tu es sûr qu'il était bien partit se coucher ?

-Sans aucuns doutes, cet ogre fait trembler les murs de la maison à chaque fois qu'il dort…

-D'accord merci ce sera tout Ivy.

-Bah de rien. La jeune gothique regagna sa classe.

-Le sens de la précision semble être de famille…Bon allons-y.

Le Shérif partit au commissariat avec la tête grosse comme une pastèque, les disparitions ne faisaient qu'augmenter et les recherches ne donnaient rien. Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, aucune piste et déjà plus d'une vingtaine de personnes manquant à l'appel. Papa Stilinski n'en pouvait plus.

Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à partir à son entraînement de Lacrosse, Peter l'intercepta :

-Chez toi maintenant et ne pose pas de question !

-M…Mais j'ai entraînement Peter, je ne peux pas! Le Coach risque de me mettre sur le banc des remplaçant demain soir si je ne viens pas !

-Vraiment ? Fit Peter d'un air choqué. Quel idiot je fais j'avais complètement oublié que… je m'en FOUTAIS!

-Ah ah ce n'est pas drôle. On s'voit dans deux heure. Stiles prit la direction des vestiaires sous les yeux de Peter qui soyons d'accord n'allait pas le laisser partir, c'est alors qu'il le prit par derrière il plaça une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur le torse de l'hyperactif avant de le kidnapper.

Arrivé à destination, Stiles remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre. Peter n'avait pas était tendre avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient franchis la fenêtre, le loup avait lancé l'adolescent au sol pour se désencombrer.

-Non mais t'es malade tu m'as pris pour quoi un sac à patate ?! Je ne suis pas un loup garou, et là tu viens de me tuer le dos ! Stiles se leva tant bien que mal sous le regard indifférent de Peter.

-Bon t'as fini de pleurer ou tu veux continuer et cette fois j'te donne une bonne raison de le faire !

-Non c'est bon ça va aller, j'me sens super bien d'un coup ! Bon de quoi voulais-tu parler ? Demanda Stiles en se frottant le bas du dos.

-Il faut que nous trouvions un plan pour tuer la trentaine d'alpha qui traîne en ville.

-Oui je suis bien d'accord avec ça, mais Peter pourquoi ne pas le dire devant tout le monde au lieu de me faire chier en plus de me faire louper mon entraînement !

Peter n'ayant pas apprécié les reproches de Stiles, il le maitrisa en lui tirant les bras par l'arrière avec une main et de l'autre il effectuait une sacrée pression sur ses omoplates.

-Ah ! Lâche-moi Pe…Peter ça fait mal !

C'est à ce moment qu'Etan décida d'entrer, toujours là quand il ne le faut pas lui.. Quoique.. Il faut sauver Stiles! (Willy xD.. c'est nul désolé).

-Moi aussi je peux jouer ou…

-Etan aide moi s'il te plaît !

-Non j'aime bien te voir aussi soumis, c'est excitant.

-Et ça ce dit être mon cousin… va crever !

-Touche du bois ! S'écria Etan

-Non je n'ai pas envie, puis comment veux-tu que j'en touche vu que Peter me tient…Aarg…TOUJOURS !

-Peter tu peux…

-Bien sûr…Répondit l'ancien alpha d'une voix suave et obéissante tout en amenant la tête de Stiles à la rencontre son armoire en bois dans un coup assez violent mais pas trop.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Stop lâche moi! Non mais vous êtes malade…j'v…j'vais le dire ! Fit Stiles avec une voix de petit garçon en pleure.

-C'est fou comme il peut être mignon, tu crois que si on lui donne la fessée Derek nous en voudra ? Demanda Peter.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est tentant, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Peter s'assit et mit le torse de Stiles sur le matelas et l'autre partie du corps sur ses genoux.

-Non non non ! Ne faîte pas ça j'vous en prie...!

Etan pris la lisière du jean de Stiles et commença à le baisser. Stiles sentait sa fin venir lorsque les deux loups se mirent littéralement à exploser de rire. Peter lâcha l'adolescent qui partit se réfugier près de la porte de sa chambre.

-A h la la Stiles, tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te faire ça quand même ?! Demanda Etan en retirant une larme d'hilarité de sa joue.

-Bah oui! J'ai affaire à deux psychopathes! Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais rester seul dans une pièce avec vous deux !

- Au passage, tu comptais nous dénoncer à qui tout à l'heure ? Demanda Peter avec un léger rictus.

-Euh..je.. Personne, c'était juste un avertissement ! Les deux loups se regardèrent puis dirent à l'unisson.

-Ton cœur vient de rater un battement.

-Oh il allait nous dénoncer à son Pa-pa.

-J'irais pas jusque-là, j'ai quand même un peu de dignité !

-Anh, à Derek alors ?! S'étonna Etan.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Stiles se mit à rougir inconsciemment alors qu'il repensait au baiser de Derek.

-Ah ah il allait le dire à Derekounet !

-Mais vous êtes de vrais gamins ! Baissez vos doigts !

-Bon un peu de sérieux, Stiles, on ne peut pas mêler toute la meute dans cette attaque car on n'est pas assez fort.

-Et tu t'es dis qu'un ancien alpha raté et un pauvre humain sans pouvoir mais incroyablement intelligent pourraient y arriver à deux ? Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas !

-Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ?

-C'est mon cousin, je n'ai pas le choix, bon j'vais prendre une douche les filles.

Etan partit en direction de la salle de bain avec sa serviette et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Peter continuait son petit discours à Stiles.

-Nous n'allons pas les attaquer par nous même…

-Comment ça? Tu veux dire par le biais d'une personne…?

-Exactement.

-Mais qui ?

-Connais-tu la technique du 2en1 ?

-Oui je suppose, que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Aujourd'hui nous avons deux problème : la meute d'alpha et les Argent.

-Non, tu comptes les faire s'entretuer? Et Allison? tu as pensé à elle on ne doit pas Peter !

-Stiles ferme-la, les Argent ne sont pas seul, tu penses vraiment qu'après la pseudo disparition de Gérard, que les Argent soient partis ? Ils sont encore là, ils nous observent et attendent la moindre faute de notre part. Ils sont nombreux plus d'une quarantaine d'après ma petite enquête.

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda Stiles suspicieux.

-Je m'informe c'est tout…en bref il nous faut un plan pour monter les deux camps l'un contre l'autre afin qu'il ne reste plus que les cinq imbéciles de service.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai peur pour Allison et son père…

-Si ce sont eux le problème je les protégerai durant la bataille ça te va ? Lança Peter exaspéré.

-Oui je marche maintenant ! Fit Stiles tout sourire.

Etan avait finit de prendre sa douche,c'est donc avec une serviette autour de la taille qu'il rentra dans la chambre de son cousin.

-Etan pourquoi tu ne prends jamais tes vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain ? Fit Stiles exaspéré de voir son cousin à moitié nu.

-Pour que tu puisses m'admirer, je sais que j'te fais de l'effet p'tit coquin !

-Pff , j'ai déjà vu mieux…

-Par mieux, tu veux dire Derek ? L'interrogea Peter.

-Mais vous avez quoi avec Derek ?! Et en fait Etan…

-Mmh ? Fit Etan en se retournant alors qu'il s'habillait.

-Tu n'étais pas censé t'inscrire au Lacrosse ?

-Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu moins de mal à approcher Danny que je ne le pensais, puis entre nous je préfère jouer la Pom-pom Girl à partir des gradins.

Le téléphone d'Etan se mit à vibrer, il y répondit aussitôt.

-Oui ? Ce soir non ça ne me dérange pas…Ah! Tu veux peut-être parlé à ton petit ami ? Allô… Derek ? Ah il a raccroché.

-Donc il veut faire ça ce soir…Dit Peter.

-Il semblerait.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Derek souhaite faire le rituel ce soir. Répondit Peter.

-Ah…Bah on y va, je veux voir ça !

Stiles ainsi que les deux loups partirent en direction du manoir, Derek avait choisit de faire le rituel dans la vieille demeure car les étapes de celui-ci risqueraient de ne pas passer inaperçues à la vue des alphas, donc le faire dans l'entrepôt les priveraient d'un endroit sûr.

Toute la meute était réunie dans le salon assis à terre, Derek et Etan étaient au centre tandis que les autres les entouraient.

-Bon on va pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, Stiles…

-Quoi ? Non non non.. Ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas y participer, me fait pas ça Derek !

-Non. Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous ne serons pas nous même après avoir mordu Etan alors ne panique pas !

-Paniquer pour ? Ça va être génial je le sens ! Stiles se frotta les mains avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Ne t'excite pas trop, parce que je me demande comment on va faire pour la deuxième partie. Fit remarquer Peter.

-Quelle deuxième partie ? Demanda Scott.

-Nous allons faire une course dans les bois pour chasser. Répondit Derek.

-Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça pour Scott ? Demanda Erica.

-Tout simplement parce que son lien avec moi est son point de ralliement avec vous donc il n'avait pas besoin de rituel pour intégrer la meute.

-Stiles, quoi qu'il se passe fais nous confiance et laisse toi faire. Dit Etan avec sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, ça sonne comme-ci j'allais avoir mal ou un truc du genre..

-Oui, il se peut que mon loup te viol, ou celui de Peter ou encore Derek, enfin bref, ne t'étonne pas de notre comportement animal.

- Ah ah, dis-moi que tu blagues…

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je blague…

-Bon commençons ! Ordonna l'alpha de la meute

Derek, Etan, Peter et Boyd se mirent à se déshabiller sous les yeux étonnés de Stiles qui s'étaient perdus sur le corps de Derek.

-Pourquoi vous vous déshabillez ?

-Parce que mon haut m'a couté plus de 20$ et que je ne veux pas le perdre juste parce que je n'aurai pas maitrisé ma transformation. Répondit Etan.

-Ok…

Les quatre lycans se transformèrent complètement en de grand loup d'1m60 de hauteur et de 2 m de longueur. Derek s'était métamorphosé en un loup au pelage noir et aux yeux rouges, Boyd avait un pelage marron foncé et des yeux couleur or, Peter lui portait une fourrure couleur ébène et grise et avait les yeux bleu électriques, quant à Etan, il arborait un pelage beige et gris, la partie grise se trouvant sur son poitrail et ses yeux étaient de la couleur digne d'un Alpha. Les autres loups eux, restèrent en leur métamorphose la plus développé tandis que Stiles était là, à les regarder avec admiration. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. (NON SRX?!)

Les deux loups se situant au centre se reniflaient tout en se tournant autour, tout le monde prenait ça vraiment au sérieux, tous.. Sauf Stiles…

-J'suis déçu, si c'est pour les voir se renifler le cul, autant que j'aille au parc pour chien.

Peter se mit à grogner afin de faire taire l'hyperactif alors qu'Etan et Derek continuaient leur manège. Soudain Derek émit un hurlement tellement violent qu'il fit trembler toute la maison. Sous la force du son, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que les autres paraissaient tellement détendu…A là fin du hurlement, Etan s'allongea aux pattes de Derek qui lui était assis et avait le torse bombé pour montrer toute sa puissance.

Etan se mit à couiner en deux petits gémissements de chiot afin de montrer sa soumission à son futur alpha. Le loup noir se pencha sur son prochain alpha/bêta et le mordit férocement au cou que lui avait offert ce dernier qui lâcha un grognement de mécontentement à cause de la douleur de la morsure. Une lumière rouge se dégagea soudainement des deux loups, qui s'échappa du salon pour aller faire un trou dans la toiture du manoir.

Notre hyperactif regardait la scène avec émerveillement, les deux loups se regardaient dans les yeux puis une séance de léchouille se mit en route.

-Ow c'est trop Choupinoupinet, il faut immortaliser le moment. Stiles sortit son portable et prit plusieurs photos où Etan était sur le dos et que Derek lui léchait le ventre.

Le reste de la meute se joignit à la séance sous le regard ébahit de Stiles. Cependant il fut sortit de sa rêverie lorsque les loups se levèrent et prirent la direction de la porte. Devant le manoir tous les loups attendaient que Stiles sorte, une fois situé sous le perron Derek se mit face à lui puis se tourna pour offrir son dos à Stiles.

- Est-ce une invitation ? Fit l'adolescent un brin pervers, Derek grogna et Stiles ne se fit pas prier et embarqua sur le grand loup avec un peu de difficulté.

Ses mains étaient énergiquement refermées sur la fourrure noire. Une fois Stiles bien installé, la meute partit dans une course folle à travers les bois en hurlant au croissant de lune.

Pendant ce temps là :

-Un nouveau venu tiens ? S'exclama Ennis en regardant Jo.

-Ce n'est qu'Etan et ils en feront plus si nous ne faisons rien Ennis !

-Pète un coup Jo, j'ai dit qu'on maintenait les meurtres et on les maintient c'est tout ! Bon allons nous coucher je suis fatigué…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose de plus excitant ? Dit Jo d'une voix suave en se frottant à son alpha.

-Non pas ce soir Jo… pas ce soir… Murmura Ennis la tête ailleurs.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous la joue acteur pensif? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru qu'une pub télé aller apparaître comme par magie ?

-Bah oui mais bon attends, elle finira par arrivée, puis je sais que notre chère auteure va le faire…

-Non je ne pense pas alors ramène ton cul parce que j'ai envie de baiser !

-Hey conasse ma PUB !

« -Hey Connard va te faire baiser après j'te mets ta PUB ! » (Je sais, j'aime me faire des films toute seule..) (mon alpha me dépite... *bêta moment*)..

Derek et sa meute étaient rentrés à l'entrepôt où une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendaient.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avant tout le monde, doucement il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais ce fut avec peine qu'il réussit car le bras de Derek le maintenait au sol.

-Pourquoi je suis en boxer et les autres aussi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui l'after course dans les bois…Quelle bande de sauvageons.. M'arracher mes vêtement et les leurs, c'est malin comment je fais pour rentrer maintenant ? Dit Stiles en se dégageant de la prise de Derek ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Derek qui émergeait de son sommeil.

-Je suis tenté de dire ''dans ton cul'' ou ''à ton avis gros malin'', donc après mûre réflexion je préfère te dire ''je vais voir l'état de mes vêtements pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.''

-L'état de tes vêtements ?

-Oui, l'état de mes vêtements ! Parce qu'hier des loups garou tellement intelligents ont jugés bon de m'arracher mes vêtement, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Heureusement qu'il me restait mon boxer, mais bon. Je crois que c'est assez insuffisant mais je vais devoir m'y contenter. Dit Stiles en soulevant son jean et son haut déchirés.

Derek se frotta la tête et s'excusa en un petit regard compatissant.

-J'aurais préféré 40$, mais bon, je vais me satisfaire de ton petit sourire contrit qui semble tellement vrai.

Derek se mit à grogner.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en droit de grogner Sourwolf…

Stiles se mit à regarder la meute puis partit faire un tour histoire de prendre l'air et de se plaindre sur le fait qu'il devra faire le chemin jusqu'au manoir, pied nu et en boxer. Il y avait une légère brise, elle lui était agréable, elle parcourait sa peau avec tant de tendresse. L'hyperactif se laissait bercer par la douceur de la rosée quand…

**A suivre... OU PAS!**

**Je blague! A suivre...(une petite blagueuse cette YUme ahahah)**

* * *

**Voilà c'était le chapitre 13 Ça vous as plu? alors laissez une Review! Ça ne vous a pas plus et bin laissez une Review! Ça vous a laissez indifférent et bin laissez une Review! C'est gratuit c'est rapide et c'est facile!**

**REVIEW au 81313, Review au 81313.**

**J'vous fais de GROS POUTOUS BAVEUX BAVEUX ! (C'est pour vous alors prenez!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONNENUITJOUR Alors tout d'abord désolé du retard j'avais dis à certains d'entre vous que je posterai le chapitre 14 la semaine dernière désolé de ne pas avoir tenue ma promesse qu'elle ingrate je fais mais je devais profiter de ma maman donc... GOMEN! Me reoilà de retour en France crevée comme pas deux mais je suis là! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Disclamers:Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas! Juste la fiction et oui nous ne somme que des pigeons qui dérivent la magnifique histoire de Jeff Davis Mais on KIFF ça !**

**Merci pour vos review Elle me font vraiment plaisir et aussi ceux qui me suivent et mettent en favo ma Fiction =DD**

**Guest: Mais oui Tata Njut a tout prévu ne t'en fait pas voilà la suite puis si j'la termine pas Yume me découpe en deux donc...xD Bonne lecture à toi =)**

**Midnight: Ah ah tu m'a bien fais rire, Je ne pense pas que ce soit interdit If you know what I mean *fais bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas*. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise WOUHOU J AI REUSSIS ! xD J'était pas sûr du rituel mais je suis contente qu'il t'ais plût par contre ta requête à fait des psychopathe qui veulent ma peau tu veux me tuer ou... PAS TAPER J'AI DIS! Et oui ta review était impressionnante tu bats des records alors...Petit cadeau HOT dans ce chapitre bave bien, j'espère que tu vas aimer! Sinon nettoie bien ta chambre !MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH "Etan:J'appelle pas ça un cadeau moi si j'suis pas dedans!" "Stiles: Égoïste tu verra c'est super Mmmh je bande encore !"**

**Bonne lecture mes petits Cupcakes!**

* * *

L'hyperactif se laissait bercer par la douceur de la rosée quand…

Le shérif déboula avec sa voiture juste devant lui.

-Woaw! Woaw! Papa ?!

Le shérif sortit précipitamment de son véhicule afin de s'assurer que son fils n'avait rien.

Après se l'être assuré, le Shérif empoigna avec force la nuque de sa progéniture.

-GENIM STILINSKI !

-Aïe aïe aïe..! ! P'pa, tu m'fais mal..!

-Stiles, ce n'est rien par rapport à la peur monumentale que j'ai eu en rentrant à 2 :00 du matin et de voir que MON fils n'était pas à la maison !

-Je suis désolé P'pa, mais tu pourrais juste me lâcher s'il te plait ? Demanda Stiles avec une voix étranglée.

Face à l'attaque Puppy Eyes de son fils le shérif le lâcha.

-Merci bien ! Stiles se massa la nuque.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentré hier s… Ne dis rien, je sais.. Hale ! Où est ce… Ce...cet homme?!

-Un problème Shérif ? demanda avec arrogance Derek en venant se placer juste derrière Stiles, toujours munit d'un simple boxer.

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème bien sûr que non…. Stiles ton petit ami ne me prendrait pas pour un con ? Si c'est le cas il devrait vite arrêter si il ne veut pas que je lui plante une balle dans les parties ! Fit papa Stilinski avec un sourire faussement affectif, tout en sortant son arme de service pour y ajouter quelques balles dans le chargeur.

-Non pas du tout P'pa ! Derek ne ferait jamais ça ! Stiles avait appuyé ses dires par un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'alpha qui grogna.

-J'espère bien.. Mais il le fait ! Donc je vous explique la situation…Hier soir à 2 :00am j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez moi au lieu de 6 :00am. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer une bonne nuit mais quand je suis rentré…Figurez-vous que ni mon fils et ni mon neveu ne se trouvaient dans leurs chambres alors qu'ils étaient censés y être, en train de dormir avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres qui les rendent si inoffensif, bref. Alors toute la nuit je me mets à chercher ces deux adolescents irresponsables et je me suis souvenu que mon idiot de fils avait un pédophile pour petit ami, je suis donc parti dans ce fameux manoir où notre cher ami Hale est censé habiter, j'appelle, mais personne ne répond et là je me suis introduit dans la bâtisse en voyant que la porte était ouverte et là, à l'intérieur du salon, je trouve des vêtements à terre et parmi ces vêtements le tee-shirt préféré de mon cher neveu, Alors je me dis que ce n'est pas possible qu'il l'ait laissé ici comme ça…Oh mais j'allais oublier toutes les voitures garées devant le manoir, alors, il y avait la fameuse Jeep de mon fils, une Audi grise, une Porsche grise une Camaro noire rendu à l'état d'épave et la belle Moto Cross du meilleur ami de mon fils. Une seule question m'est venue à la tête: « Hale fait-il des détournements de mineur en plus du mien ? » Et après cette question qui devenait une vérité chaque seconde où je réfléchissais, je me suis mit à vous chercher toute la nuit dans les bois et me voilà !

-Le bavardage incessant c'est vraiment de famille hein ? On devrait appeler ça le syndrome Stilinski, c'est votre marque de fabrique. Fit Peter qui était sortit de nulle part.

-Ah et la pédophilie c'est de famille aussi sauf que ce n'est signé que Peter et Derek Hale Uncle&Co ! Fit le Shérif en défiant du regard l'ancien alpha.

-Oncle John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Shérif ?

Tout les bêtas étaient sortit à cause du boucan, tous étaient en boxer sauf Erica qui portait un sweat.

-Et j'avais oublié un point vous êtes tous en petite tenue, Alors pour l'amour du ciel expliquez moi ce BORDEL ! S'énerva le Shérif.

-Wouh, Papa Stilinski n'est pas content. Fit Jackson.

-Euh comment t'expliquer Papa je…on…nous..

- Ca ne sent pas bon tout ça ! Ah ah.. Bonne chance à la personne qui doit expliquer.. Ah mais c'est toi, bonne chance mon cher cousin, j'ai été content de te voir, Sayonara !

-Etan !

-Oui m'sieur je…oh mais ce sont mes vêtements ! Merci j'me sentais un peu nu mais je n'osais pas me plaindre. Jackson prenait un tel plaisir à regarder mon corps de rêve, désolé Honey !

-La ferme ! S'insurgea le blond.

Etan s'habilla de son haut et de son jean tandis que les autres récupéraient le reste des vêtements sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de police. Tout le monde était habillé sauf Stiles, en voyant le corps de son jeune humain, Derek mit son jean et laissa son tee-shirt à manche longue à l'hyperactif qui lui en était reconnaissant. Mine de rien, Stiles ne flottait pas tellement dans le haut de l'alpha.

-Ah et j'attends toujours l'explication…Stiles je sais que tu es un adolescent qui a des besoins, mais tu peux comprendre que ton vieux père n'accepte pas le fait que tu couche avec ce…cet homme.

-Hein mais non! On n'a pas… ! Mais pas du tout, alors là je ne sais pas ce qui te fait imaginer ça à part le fait que je sois en boxer et que lui aussi ! Nous n'avons rien fait !

-Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre la meute et le Shérif et personne n'osait parler.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le mettre dans la confidence. Souffla Peter afin que Derek soit le seul à entendre, manque de pot l'hyperactif avait entendu. Comme quoi à force de traîner avec des loups on finit par s'approprier leurs facultés.

-Oh que non ! S'interposa Stiles.

-Oh que si ! Le contra Peter.

-Derek ?! Stiles dévisageait son alpha en espérant qu'il soit de son côté.

-Stiles, il a raison.

-Ah il peut avoir raison, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est mon Père donc si Je dis non, c'est NON !

-Il est mignon quand il s'énerve…Dîtes moi Shérif vous êtes sur plusieurs enquêtes en ce moment ?

-Oui et…

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque toujours une pièce dans votre échiquier ?

-En effet mais comment vous savez ça ?

-Et si je vous dévoilai cette partie manquante ? Fit Peter avec un sourire carnassier.

-PETER NON, J'ai dis non! Il n'est pas prêt pour ça !

-Pour quoi? Je ne suis pas prêt pour quoi Stiles ?

-Derek par pitié fais taire ton humain !

Derek fit taire Stiles en plaquant férocement sa main sur la bouche de l'hyperactif qui par la force du geste se retrouva plaqué sur le torse de l'alpha.

-Écoute-moi Stiles c'est à toi de décider, soit tu ne suis pas et ton père risque d'apprendre la nouvelle avec peu de douceur voir pas du tout, tu connais Peter, ou soit tu nous suis et tu as la possibilité d'amener les choses avec beaucoup plus de tact. C'est à toi de voir.

Stiles arrêta de se débattre et acquiesça, il se fit alors libérer par son geôlier.

-Je pense qu'on sera mieux à l'intérieur, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. Fit Derek en rentrant dans l'entrepôt suivit de ses bêtas et des Stilinski.

-Bon c'est quoi cette nouvelle?! S'impatienta le Shérif.

-Euh tu devrais t'asseoir P'pa . Erica apporta une chaise au Shérif avec un sourire compatissant il la remercia et s'assit.

Le silence était encore au rendez-vous. Tout le monde se regardait successivement afin de savoir qui allait parler, la pièce était chargée en électricité, la peur, le doute et l'appréhension régnaient. Papa Stilinski ne supportait plus cette aura pesante cependant il ne pouvait rien dire car c'est lui qui attendait une explication.

-Je pense que ça serait bien si quelqu'un pouvait parler…Dit Scott en regardant les autres.

-Tiens Peter, toi qui as une si grande gueule et ça fonctionne dans les deux sens…pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas hein ? Demanda l'hyperactif avec un ton hautain.

-J'ai une grande gueule mais aussi une sacrée paire de couille, elle m'arrive jusqu'aux chevilles. (YOYO / Yume : STAGIAAAIRES ) ce que tu n'auras jamais mon mignon. Bref, Monsieur Stilinski croyez-vous aux créatures mythiques ?

-Je dirais non en tant normal, mais ces temps-ci il est vrai que je doute pourquoi ?

-Aux lycans ? Plus particulièrement.

-Non pas vraiment, mais je vous en prie les faits !

-P'pa! Ce sont des lycans ! S'exclama Stiles exaspéré.

-Par lycans tu veux di..

-Loups garous P'pa, tu sais les trucs méchant pas beau qui hurle à s'en crever les poumons les soirs de pleine lune, les trucs poilus à l'haleine fétide !

-Wow wow, c'est qui que tu traites de méchant pas beau là, et ce n'est pas de notre faute si on est poilu Okay ? S'écria Isaac.

-On est les gentils nous, les gentils loups garous. Fit Scott avec une petite moue d'enfant.

-Ok ok, STOP. Mais je n'ai aucune preuves sur le fait que vous soyez vraiment des lycans.

-Bon bah qui lui montre ? Déclara Jackson.

-Choisis ton loup Oncle John.

Le Shérif réfléchit quelques instants.

-Scott ?

-Hein? moi? pourquoi ?

-Entre nous, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance et qui ne m'effraie pas…

-Bon Shérif, c'est toujours moi donc n'ayez pas peur. Je contrôle ma transformation donc vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Scott se mit en position de métamorphose, ses yeux passèrent de marron à or, ses griffes puis ses crocs sortirent lentement, sa pilosité faciale se multipliait des rouflaquettes apparurent, un mono-sourcil s'était formé. Sa métamorphose terminé Scott lâcha un terrible grognement qui fit sursauter John.

-Je suis tenté de dire.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?! Mais je vais me retenir…Puis-je poser une question bête ?

-Je vous en prie, une question ne va pas nous tuer avec le débit que nous jette votre fils, nous sommes habitués..

-Vous existez depuis quand ?

-Des millénaires, je crois. Fit Peter.

-Alors le « Puma » n'était pas un puma mais un loup garou… Le Shérif semblait choqué, il se repassait en mémoire toutes les affaires non-élucidées et à chaque fois qu'il y ajoutait la carte « lycanthrope » tout s'éclairait. Je pourrai avoir de l'eau…

Stiles partit immédiatement chercher de l'eau pour son père qui bu d'une traite le verre.

-Je pense qu'un verre de Whiskey serait le bienvenu…Fit John en regardant son fils avec un regard perdu.

-Je ne pense pas ! Alors maintenant, tu te réveilles P'pa, parce que tu es plus fort que ça donc secoue toi ce n'est rien ! En motivant son père Stiles le secoua un bon coup.

-Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu es un lycan aussi ?

-Non je suis humain ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Mais pourquoi Etan en est un lui ?

-Juste une question de branche familiale Oncle John.

Pendant deux bonne heures, La meute expliqua au Shérif tout les événements de la transformation de Scott à l'arrivée des alphas, le Shérif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tout était sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir était là pour protéger ses jeunes adolescents, mais il finit par se faire une raison.

-Ton père est fatigué Stiles tu ferais mieux de le ramener. Souffla Derek en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouais on va y aller…

Le père Stilinski se leva avec lassitude de sa chaise, il semblait tellement chamboulé, sa respiration était lente et bruyante.

-P'pa ça va ? Stiles lança un regard inquiet à son paternel qui lui rendit un sourire.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que je dorme un peu.

-Ça fait un coup, mais vous encaissez bien et c'est moins pire que d'apprendre que mon neveu a en ce moment même des pensées très perverses en reluquant le joli petit derrière de votre fils. Fit Peter.

Toute l'assistance se retourna afin de regarder le coupable.

-Hale !

-Shérif…

-DUNKY (Dans Shrek 2, l'âne.)! Désolé mais c'était trop tentant… J'vais dans la voiture si vous me cherchez hein. Dit Etan conscient de sa connerie.

Le Shérif dévisageait avec violence Derek qui avait gardé son masque de Blazeman, alors que Stiles s'était approprié celui de Spiderman tant sans visage était rouge.

Une baston de regard c'était installé entre le Shérif et l'alpha de la meute. Une pointe d'amusement s'apercevait dans les yeux de Derek qui feintait un très fin rictus.

Le grand ténébreux était d'humeur taquine, son regard se faisait de plus en plus intense, il y avait quelque chose que Derek ne supportait pas chez le Shérif, cette façon de le regarder lorsqu'il était près de Stiles. Il semblait lui dire « C'est mon Fils ! » L'alpha voulait tellement y répondre. L'initiative prise, son regard disait « C'est mon Compagnon !».

Le Shérif fut outré de voir une telle arrogance dans le regard du loup. Tout ce qu'Etan lui avait dit sur le loup et ses qualités venait de disparaître.

-Stiles on y va. Fit sèchement le plus âgé.

Lorsque Stiles s'apprêtait à partir, Derek le retînt par le bras tout en regardant le Shérif dans les yeux qui leva un sourcil. Un sourire plein de vice fit son apparition sur le visage du loup, il tira l'humain à lui et le colla à son torse. L'essence de la peau de Stiles emplissait ses narines et le rendait fou, il agrippa les fesses de l'humain qui sursauta en sentant la main presser son postérieur avec rage et sensualité. Yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps et à présent bouche contre bouche, le baiser était sauvage et langoureux, les langues se liaient et se déliaient. La main droite de l'alpha vint trouver sa place sur le cou de l'humain tandis que l'autre s'occupait toujours des fesses de l'adolescent qui gémissait sans gêne. L'esprit de Stiles semblait avoir prit la poudre d'escampette, il ne faisait plus attention à rien…Seul Derek comptait à cet instant.

Tous les loups regardaient avec stupéfaction les deux hommes se tripoter et s'embrasser, mais le pire fut le petit rire nerveux qui sortit de la bouche du Shérif. La tête baissé le regard vitreux et un sourire machiavélique, John Stilinski ressemblait à un être possédé, tout en douceur il sortit son arme de service la rechargea puis la pointa délicatement sur la tête de son ennemi N°1, Derek Hale.

-Wow euh Derek si je serai toi je bougerai vite fais bien fait. Fit Erica avec une voix apeurée. Malgré le conseil de la jeune blonde, Derek continua d'emballer tendrement son compagnon.

Comme il avait bougé, le Shérif ne pouvait plus tirer sur la tête alors il entreprit de viser l'épaule, Le coup partit rapidement sans que le loup ne s'aperçoit que la balle était déjà logée dans son épaule.

Sous l'impact le loup recula et mit fin au baiser par la même occasion, il tenait son épaule tout en grognant de douleur. Ses griffes poussèrent et s'introduire dans la chaire afin de trouver la balle qui fut éjecté en moins de deux dans un long râle. Le Shérif restait pétrifié par la scène, la plaie était en train se refermer comme-ci rien ne c'était passé, Stiles secoua de nouveau son père.

-Hey P'pa ça va ?!

-Genim mon fils…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Fit Stiles inquiet que son père l'ait appelé par son vrai prénom.

-Dis moi que je rêve et que quand j'vais me réveiller, je n'aurais pas vu un loup garou te tripoter, sortir une balle de son épaule et guérir instantanément deux seconde après..

Etan sauvage apparait et fit en sorte que le Shérif s'évanouisse pour ensuite le porter comme un sac à patate.

-Je crois qu'il a assez encaissé pour aujourd'hui et Derek c'est pas cool de tripoter Stiles devant lui, même si c'était drôle et incroyablement bandant je dois l'avouer. Bref dépêche-toi Stiles on doit vite rentrer avant que quelqu'un voit que le fils du Shérif conduit sa voiture de service.

Stiles prit enfin conscience de ce que Derek lui avait fait, son être tout entier était chamboulé.

- Tu peux conduire s'il te plaît Etan? Fit Stiles d'une petite voix lointaine.

-Je vois…Bon à tout à l'heure les enfants !

Etan partit avec son oncle sur l'épaule et en tenant la main de son cousin qui marchait sans conviction en se touchant les lèvres.

**A suivre !**

* * *

**Fermez la bouche ça devient indécent toute cette bave MOUAHAHAHAH vous vous attendiez pas à ça moi aussi j'dois dire ! Eh oui Papa STilinski n'est pas si gentil que ça quand on touche à sa famille de la sorte, j'allais quand même pas faciliter les choses pour Derek Oh Vous avez cru que la vie c'était des chips ou quoi?! **

**Review aller balancez je sais que vous voulez ma peau extériorisait toute votre haine sur vos claviers ou téléphone ou tablette comme vous le sentez!**

**J'vous fais de GROS POUTOUS et en particulier à ma bêta qui a fait du bon travail je l'espère sinon j'la paye plus (oui je ne passe pas derrière elle pour voir si elle a bien tout corrigé , je lui fais trop confiance je crois xD Avec sa Grosse tête!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYYY MY LITTLE CUPCAKES c'est sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre avant un long moment l'autre je ne sais pas quand il va arriver bientôt je crois! Merci pour vos review et remarques ça me fais plaisir! **

**Disclamer: Tout est a Jeff Davis c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu de le kidnapper en avril 2014 à Toulouse quand l'équipe de Teen Wolf participera a une convention enfin je sais pas s'ils seront tous là donc xDD...**

**Midnight:Je connais une ruelle sombre en bas de chez moi si tu v..."Shérif: Si tu veux quoi ?! Hein Oh c'est quoi ici ? meetic? Allez ailleurs Non en fait j'veux pas de ça ici!" "Derek: Rabat-Joie" "Shérif: Tu veux encore te manger une balle Hale?!"...Ah ah bref je suis contente que ça t'aie plu donc la on aura un chapitre plus calme bah oui faut reposer vos Glandes Salivaires ! =DDD"Danny: Donne pas de mauvaise idées à Etan tu veux parce que CE NE SONT PAS TES FESSES NI TES MAINS QUI VONT EMPATIR J'vais m'faire trouer le cul mais ça vous vous en foutez SANS COEUR VA" "Etan: Il a pas tord bon c'est quand par contre mon lemon là j'ai l'impression de pas avoir baisé depuis des lustre" Et oui on va tous les faire xDDD! Oui je suis une petite sadique et oui ne t'inquiète pas Jackson aura son heure de gloire avec Etan! =DDD**

**Bon bonne lecture à vous mes petit Zoophiles =DD**

* * *

-Je vois…Bon à tout à l'heure les enfants !

Etan partit avec son oncle sur l'épaule et en tenant la main de son cousin qui marchait sans conviction en se touchant les lèvres.

-Derek t'es malade ou quoi on peut savoir pourquoi t'as embrassé Stiles ?! S'écria Scott toujours sous le choc car n'oublions pas que seul Peter, Etan et les deux concernés était au courant de la fausse relation.

-Et devant le Shérif en plus..Fit Isaac.

-C'était assez abusé…renchérit Erica

-Elle a raison t'as dépassé les bornes. Continua Jackson accompagner d'un hochement de tête de la part de Boyd.

-Le Shérif est très famille, son fils compte beaucoup pour lui tu sais Derek. Fit Peter un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, il voyait bien que son neveu était en train de commencer à péter un plomb.

-JE VOUS EMMERDES VOUS COMPRENEZ CA ? Oui ? Alors fermez-la avec vos « c'est son fils » et « t'aurais pas du faire ça » ! Et alors c'est peut-être son fils MAIS c'est mon compagnon donc si quelqu'un a un problème avec le fait que je touche MON compagnon qu'il vienne me le dire en face ! Maintenant dégagez ! L'alpha était à fleur de peau et le contredire ne serait pas bienvenu.

Les bêtas sortir tous à l'extérieur du hangar afin d'assimiler tout ce que venait de leur dire leur alpha.

-C'est moi ou il a dit « mon compagnon » ? Soupira Scott, toujours choqué.

-Il l'a dit… Suivit Isaac.

- Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-Si je serai toi je ne crierai pas victoire trop vite, parce que Stiles n'est pas au courant de toute cette histoire et bien sûr personne ne doit lui dire. Compris? Dit Peter.

-Sérieusement ? Moi qui m'faisais une joie de faire chier Stilinski…Tsss c'est nul, bon j'me casse, ramène toi Isaac j'te dépose. Intervint Jackson.

-Ok, bon à tout à l'heure.

Isaac et Jackson partirent les premiers.

-Bon les deux tourtereaux je dois vous accompagner je suppose.

-Et moi? Je rentre tout seul..? Fit Scott avec une moue d'enfant.

Ramène toi.. Soupira le plus vieux.

Les loups partirent en direction du manoir afin de récupérer leurs voitures ainsi que la moto de Scott pour rentrer chez eux.

Arrivés à la demeure des Stilinski, Etan alla coucher son oncle sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, sa ceinture qui tenait l'arme et le plaça sous les couvertures. Quant à Stiles, Etan l'avait laissé dans sa chambre en train de rêvasser.

-Il est 6 :40, je ferai mieux de préparer le p'tit déj … L'alpha soupira et partit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas le plus important de la journée.

L'hyperactif s'était affalé sur son lit, toujours en boxer et en tee-shirt soit dit en passant celui de Derek, il repensait aux deux baisers que l'alpha lui avait donné. Le premier était magique mais le deuxième était plus intense et sauvage et et et… Il n'avait plus de mots tellement il avait était bon, la main de son alpha pétrissant ses fesses.

-Et dire que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade, je te hais Etan Burns, c'est de ta faute tout ça mais je t'aime tellement pour m'avoir permis de ressentir ça…

-De rien c'est gratuit ! Aller lève-toi feignasse le petit déjeuné est prêt.

-Sérieux ? …MANGEEEEER !

Les adolescent mangèrent et se préparèrent pour aller au lycée. La Jeep étant toujours garée devant le manoir Hale, ils prirent le bus scolaire.

Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer, Derek, Derek, ce prénom n'arrêtait pas de surgir et resurgir dans sa tête lorsqu'il lisait un mot commençant par un « d » il lisait Derek. Il ne comprenait plus rien, son cœur battait la chamade, il se léchait les lèvres, se trémoussait sur sa chaise et respirait avec difficulté.

Purée Stiles ne te mets pas dans ces états juste pour un simple baiser même s'il t'as touché les fesses, introduit délicatement sa langue dans ta bouche….Il faut que j'arrête, ça va me rendre fou ! Tiens pense aux alphas, Oui ! Voilà, réfléchis au plan.

Pendant que Stiles se calmait, Etan lui recevait le regard qui tue de la part de son cher et tendre Danny qui n'avait toujours pas oublié le fait que le métisse l'avait une nouvelle fois laissé avec une trique pas possible.

-Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît c'est déstabilisant, même si j'aime que tes jolis yeux marrons se pose sur moi, mais là ils ne pensent pas à des choses salaces mais plutôt gore donc arrête ça…Fit Etan.

-Tiens tiens, Monsieur jefaitdupiedetlaisselesgenssurleurpasdeporteavecun eénormetrique est troublé ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?

-Oui tu me trouble je suis désolé, mais tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille plus loin alors je me suis arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Et puis c'est quoi le problème tu t'es bien soulagé après j'me trompe ?

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peux te faire.

-Avoue tu t'es touché en pensant à moi.

-En aucun cas, sache que tu n'es pas le seul beau mec dans cette ville.

-Oui mais je suis le seul de ton répertoire et ta seule touche.

-Ah tu crois ça. Danny afficha un sourire en tournant sa tête afin de désigner Blake qui le regardait avec gourmandise (si seulement ce regard lui était destiné vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi).

-Lui? tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de mec.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi mon genre de mec M. Burns? Vu que vous semblez tout savoir sur moi.

-Effectivement je sais tout de vous et je sais que ce type n'est pas votre genre parce que votre seul genre c'est moi !

-Vous avez un égo tellement surdimensionné monsieur Burns, moi qui allait refuser son invitation je crois que je vais finir par accepter et puis cette bouche rose et pulpeuse est si, si tentatrice…

-Quelle invitation ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

La cloche sonna, Danny se leva rapidement et souffla à l'oreille de Blake :

-C'est d'accord pour demain soir…

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de l'alpha qui se tourna vers Etan avec un regard du genre « J'ai gagné cette manche ».

La fin des cours était arrivée, tout le monde rentra de son côté sans prononcé un mot sur ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans la journée. Arrivé chez eux Stiles et Etan trouvèrent Peter dans la chambre de l'hyperactif à feuilleter des livres.

-Re-bonjour. Dis moi ça va devenir une habitude ou…Dit l'hyperactif en jetant son sac dans un coin de sa chambre.

-Oui jusqu'à que j'aurais besoin de toi pour mon formidable plan.

-Ça veut dire que tu nous en as trouvé un ?

-Oui ! Peter avait un sourire machiavélique.

-Bon j'vais faire le diner. Fit Etan anormalement blasé.

-Tiens qu'est-ce qui lui prend Monsieur bonne humeur à disparu ou…

-Je ne sais pas il est comme ça depuis qu'il a parlé avec Danny.

-Il s'est fait jeter ?

-Non je ne pense pas, Bref ce plan.

-Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois, il nous faut semer la discorde entre les deux clans, et pour ça il faut savoir ce qui énerve le plus les deux parties.

-Pour les chasseurs, enfin surtout Chris je dirai tuer des innocents.

-Exactement et les loups ?

-Tuer un des leurs…

-Dans le mille alors…

-Attends tu veux dire qu'on doit nous même tuer un innocent et un des alphas?

-Je me demandais pourquoi je te supportais mais maintenant je sais pourquoi, tu es perspicace mon garçon.

-D'une je ne suis pas ton garçon et de deux je ne tuerai aucun humain innocent !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne tuera personne…les alphas nous on déjà mâché le travail.

-La fosse je présume.

-Eh oui, j'irai récupérer un des cadavres.

-Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour faire croire à Chris que ce sont des alphas qui ont fait ça, les cadavres ne sont pas frais.

-C'est pour ça que je vais les surveiller et quand ils mettront un nouveau corps je le prendrai, mais ce ne sera pas assez sanglant c'est pour cela que tu va aller à l'hôpital afin de voler des poches de sang, pour que tout ça paraisse un peu plus réaliste.

-T'es en train de proposer d'asperger un cadavre déjà presque vidé de son sang avec le sang d'un autre…ce n'est pas bête mais comment on offre notre petit cadeau?

-Sur la voiture

-La voiture ?

-Oui le véhicule de Chris, nous allons le vandaliser et déposer le corps dessus histoire que ce soit bien visible, et bien sûr nous laisserons le joli signe des alphas.

-Ca me plait bien mais quand dois-je allé voler le sang ? Et pour les alphas quelle sera la surprise ?

-Demain pour le sang et pour ce qui concerne les alphas j'aurais encore besoin de toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu devras te débrouiller pour aller chez Allison et voler quelques flèches et une arbalète.

-Et pourquoi ne pas demander tout simplement à Alison si on peut les lui prendre, ou demander à Scott de le faire pour nous ?

-Alison se posera des questions et le dira à son père et le doute s'installera, on ne peut pas ce le permettre et tu vois cet imbécile de Scott voler quoi que ce soit chez sa tendre et chère sans nous poser des questions inutiles ?

-Non c'est vrai et toute cette opération doit ce faire quand ?

-Vendredi soir.

-Mais t'es conscient que nous somme jeudi et que demain j'ai cours ?

-Je le sais mais tu vas te débrouiller, bon je vais y aller moi et dis à Etan de se calmer.

Peter sauta par la fenêtre et partit en direction du hangar, quant à Stiles, il partit voir ce qui tracassait son cousin, le voir énervé était assez rare. Lorsqu'il arriva Etan était en train de découper férocement un pauvre poivron vert qui ne demandait qu'à être finement coupé et émincés, mais l'alpha avait un tout autre destin pour lui, il se ferait massacrer par une longue lame et réduit en charpie.

-Etan laisse ce pauvre poivron, je crois qu'il est assez coupé…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'alpha lâcha férocement le couteau et partit s'asseoir avec violence sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Rien !

-Rien ? Tu es sûr que ça n'a pas un rapport avec Dan..

-Il se fout de moi ! Il essaye de me rendre jaloux et ça fonctionne, fait chier ! Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de qui que ce soit, je trouve ce sentiment tellement puéril.. Ça me dépasse que je le ressente, depuis que ce gars est arrivé dans ma vie rien ne va !

-Tu te fous de moi ça fait a peine trois heures que ta vie est chamboulée…et aussi pour info On appelle ça être amoureux Etan, et le fait que tu sois en plus un loup n'arrange rien …vous êtes tellement…possessif.

-Avant il semblait innocent j'avais l'impression de pouvoir le contrôler et depuis que je l'ai laissé sur le pas de sa porte il me tient tête !

-Wow Etan je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité…

-Désolé Stiles…

-Mais qu'est-ce que Danny a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Blake l'a invité vendredi soir à faire je ne sais quoi et il a accepté devant moi ! Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré pour avoir toucher ce qui est à moi !

-Ah je vois maintenant, je ne pense pas que le tuer soit une bonne idée, tu nous mettrais en danger…

-Mmh, tu as raison…Je vais gâcher leur soirée !

Etan repris sa préparation avec un sourire machiavélique. Ce soir au programme Émincés de poulet aux poivrons accompagnés de garganelli (pâtes). A 8 :00pm précise le Shérif arriva dans la cuisine, il n'était pas allé au travail aujourd'hui il devait se reposer sur l'ordre de notre cher Etan qui avait appelé le commissariat pour les informer de l'absence du Shérif.

-Mmh ça sent bon ici ! Des féculents ? Et Dr. Stiles n'a rien dit ?

-Oui tu as le droit de manger des pâtes avec la chute de tension que tu nous as fait, mais tu reprendras aussitôt ton régime quand tu seras en forme. Intervint Stiles.

Le Shérif marmonna dans sa barbe et partit s'asseoir afin de recevoir son repas. Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur et le père et le fils félicitèrent Etan pour ses talents culinaires.

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il réfléchissait aux deux vols qu'il devait effectuer, il ne savait pas comment faire demain il n'aurait pas le temps de tout faire.

-Je vais voir Allison ce soir !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il partit en direction de la maison des Argent, il avait dit à son père qu'il devait parler d'un projet à Alison. Arrivé devant le pas de la porte, Stiles sonna, ce fut la fille qui lui ouvrit.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu vois j'ai un petit problème. J'en ai marre d'être le faible de service et je voudrai passer de Robin à Batman, car je n'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière Derek ou même Scott, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'apprennes à manier une arbalète.

Stiles passerait même par les sentiments s'il le fallait, il devait faire ça pour la meute, leur éviter une guerre sans merci ! Et il ne pense même pas à la perte côté Argent quel ingrat…-Ta gueule j'ai déjà demandé à Peter de les protéger et si t'es autant pour la paix t'as qu'à écrire autre chose ! –Attends c'est à moi que tu parles ?! T'as cru que la vie c'était des chips ou quoi ?! J'écris ce que je veux donc si jamais je te revois venir dans mon récit je te frappe ! –J'vais le dire à Derek ! –Fait le malin et Derek ne te touchera plus de toute la fiction ! –Ok j'm'en vais… -Non mais Oh ! Reprenons désolé pour ce léger contre- temps *toussote* Bien..

Allison analysa le comportement étrange de son ami et l'invita à entrer.

-Stiles, entre toi et moi la dernière fois que tu as touché une arbalète tu as faillit tuer Scott…

-Ah ça.. Mais il a arrêté la flèche, donc ça va. Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Mmh, mais dis moi tu es au courant qu'il est 9 :03pm.

-Je sais mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, on pourrait aller dans les bois pour une session d'entraînement ?

-Tu veux que je répète ce que je viens de dire ou ?

-Je t'en prie Allison…Puppy Eyes Attack une fois de plus.

-Bon d'accord mais on fait vite parce que mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, ils embarquèrent dans la Jeep qui les mena jusqu'à la forêt, un coin où les alphas et Derek ne fréquentaient pas car la lumière y était trop présente ainsi que les activités. La chasseuse apprit ce qu'elle put à cet adolescent hyperactif qui ne savait pas très bien viser.

-Plus haut Stiles tu dois toujours viser au moins 30cm plus haut pour que ta flèche touche la cible.

L'hyperactif exécuta les ordres d'Allison mais il n'avait toujours pas réussit à toucher sa cible. La chasseuse soupira devant la nullité de son ami, et elle se plaça derrière lui, prenant son bras, le remontant légèrement.

-Regarde bien le viseur, voilà comme ça.. Attends, respire calmement..

Stiles se calma et écouta les conseils de la chasseuse qui lui tenait toujours le bras à bonne hauteur.

-Maintenant que tu es prêt, tu tires.

L'adolescent lâcha la flèche qui se planta dans un des rond proches du rouge. Se sentant fière, il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-Fait attention Stiles...

L'adolescent qui venait de se tourner vers la jeune femme, lâcha la flèche qui atterrit à côté d'un pauvre petit lapin qui décida de partir à toute vitesse avant de finir.. Mort.

-C'est pas ma faute! Tu m'as déconcentré en même temps..

-On ferait mieux d'arrêter et de rentré Stiles...

-Une dernière fois, s'il te plait!

La chasseuse acquiesça en soupirant, et laissa Stiles tirer une dernière fois. Celui-ci tira correctement, et la flèche rentra dans le cercle rouge. Allison félicita son ami quand son téléphone sonna.. C'était son père.

-Oui P'pa…tu seras là dans 5 min oui ne t'inquiète pas je t'attends. Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Stiles à la voiture maintenant, ramène moi chez moi tu as exactement trois minutes. Dit-elle en ramassant les flèches au sol et de prendre son arc pour le mettre dans le coffre de Stiles.

-Oui m'dame !

Il ramena Allison chez elle à toute vitesse, heureusement pour elle ils n'étaient pas loin de sa maison, elle arriva donc avant son père et laissa tout son matériel dans le coffre de Stiles pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui voulait partir le plus rapidement possible.

-Au fait Stiles..

L'adolescent regarda la jeune fille. et merde..

-Ton dernier coup était génial.

-Ah merci. Et merci de m'avoir aidé.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire et rentra chez elle rapidement, Stiles partit en trombe chez lui avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de ses affaires oublier dans le coffre.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui il prit directement la direction de sa chambre avec le sac à la main qu'il cacha sous son lit.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Etan tout en continuant de lire son livre.

- Un élément important pour notre plan, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Je ne suis pas fatigué et je t'attendais…

-Oh c'est mignon tu ne peux pas dormir sans moi, hein?

-Mmh c'est ça…

La nuit se déroula étonnement vite, trop vite au goût de Stiles qui voyait son programme chargé par le plan anti-alpha. Il n'était pas du tout pressé pour faire ça, il traina des pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain cinq minute après l'alarme de son réveil, quant à Etan pour lui la nuit était passé trop lentement, il devait voir Danny, le voir pou lui poser des questions, le toucher, le sentir il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de plan pour gâcher la soirée de celui-ci, il s'était levé assez tôt car il trépignait d'impatience.

Une fois sa douche finie, Stiles s'habilla et prit ses affaires de cours alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, son téléphone se mit à vibrer…Peter.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Vous avez aimés ?! Comment ça non ?! C'était trop calme ? Ah bah oui désolé mais bon faut se refroidir quelque fois!**

**Une petite Review pour la folle ? =DDD**

**GROS POUTOUS BAVEUX Portez vous bien mes cupcakes et merci à ma Yume pour sa correction et sa contribution à l'écriture de ce chapitre Et oui elle corrige et complète elle est parfaite OOH CA RIME !**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY MES CUPCAKES...Oui je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer mais ne le faîte pas regardez je suis à genoux (enfin ne pouvez pas me voir...) Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard, J'accepte les insultes les gifles, coups de poing mais pas d'armes blanche, à feu ou autres! J'ai était prise par la rentrée, puis nos profs...j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont tiré dessus avec une mitraillette M16 et que les balles étaient des devoirs...Bref de toutes façon je suis de retour et ça fait du bien! **

**Disclamers: Rien est a moi sauf la fic et Etanounet!  
**

**Rating: M, Ouais ils vont se toucher la nouille xD ( Ah l'expression merdique -')  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisirs _ (Hein mes p'tits habitués je vous aime :D)_et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me suivent vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux *-***

**Midnight: Bon bah Dans le bureau du Shérif dans ce cas je ne peux pas faire plus osé xD "Shérif: Comment ça dans mon bureau, osez juste poser le pieds a l'intérieur et je vous réserve le même traitement que Hale!" "Moi: Mouais c'est ça!"**

**xD Oh que oui il va foncer ne t'inquiète pas! Pour le "MAAAANGER" oui je pensais à Luffy xD Je trouve qu'ils ont la même manière de manger toujours de la bouffe qui dépasse de la bouche xD **

**Je me demande moi même si Danny aura la foi de continuer comme ça xD.**

**"Peter:Mes pans sont toujours dégueu tu devrais le savoir..."**

**OUI MOI JE VEUX UN BISOUS!**

_**Bon sur ce Bonne Lecture mes petiots !**_

* * *

-Oui ? Bonjour…Quoi ce soir?…directement après les cours mais comment tu veux que j'ai le temps d'aller voler le sang?! Non je ne peux pas, MANQUER LES COURS ! (lire à la Chetty (The internship)), pendant la pause déjeuné, d'accord mais dès que je te rejoindrai tu auras intérêt à avoir quelque chose à manger !

L'adolescent raccrocha et partit en direction de la cuisine. La matinée au lycée se passa relativement bien. Mettons de côté le fait qu'Etan bouillait de l'intérieur et n'arrêtait pas de toiser Danny et Blake. L'heure du déjeuné arrivée, un seul adolescent sortait du lot…Stiles, il était en train de courir parmi ses camarades, en les poussant tout en s'excusant. Son seul objectif: sa Jeep, pour aller accomplir sa mission. Alors qu'il atteignait le parking il fonça sur son père.

-Stiles ?! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Bah j'vais en cours tu sais, c'est un type d'à peu près 1m79 qui s'appelle John Stilinski qui m'oblige à y aller donc j'y suis et vous que faîtes vous là Shérif? Stiles sourit et donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son père, qui l'attrapa par la nuque et le soumis.

-Ok, Stiles je ne suis pas ton ami…

-C'était une blague P'pa ! T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

-Oui trop de travail, bref quand je te demandais ce que tu faisais là, c'était sur le parking et pourquoi pas dans le réfectoire.

-Ne m'engueule pas mais j'ai oublié un devoir important à la maison donc je me dépêchais pour aller le récupérer.

-Mmh, Stiles si tu…

-…faisais ton sac la veille pour le lendemain ça ne te serais pas arriver, j'connais la chanson. Bon j'y vais à ce soir.

Stiles s'enfuit au volant de la Stilesmobile direction l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fut sur place, l'adolescent fit tout pour éviter la mère McCall, qui comme par hasard se trouvait à l'accueil. Sachant qu'il fallait passer obligatoirement par l'accueil pour accéder aux étages et aux sous-sols… là où se trouvait les poches de sang. La tâche pour atteindre l'ascenseur devînt nettement plus compliquée. En y repensant, Stiles se disait qu'une personne aurait bien besoin de ces poches pour survivre, mais lorsque les corps de tous ses amis, jonchant le sol dans une marre de sang apparut devant ses yeux, il ne se posa plus aucune question. Melissa ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son poste, Stiles vit sa chance arriver lorsqu'un brancard passa devant lui avec un homme assez costaud qui était en train de geindre de douleur, disant que son foie lui faisait mal…sûrement un alcoolique.

L'hyperactif se baissa et se déplaça en même tant que le brancard lorsqu'il fut à l'abri de l'accueil où Mélissa n'avait toujours pas bougée. Stiles se précipita dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton « -1 », sauf que la petite lumière ne s'alluma pas. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'il fallait un code pour pouvoir sélectionner le bouton et ainsi accéder à l'étage. L'adolescent se gratta furieusement la tête, il ne savait pas comment faire pour débloquer ces fichus boutons, il essaya alors plusieurs codes tout d'abord le plus basique « 1234 » puis le code postal, la date de l'ouverture du lieu… toujours rien, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il commençait à perdre patience, il finit par bloquer l'ascenseur.

-Bon calme toi Genim, tu ne peux pas réfléchir si tu n'es pas calme, comment faire ça …FILM D'ACTION, oui c'est ça pense au film d'action comment ils font…péter le boîtier non ça va pas le faire, le déconnecter, non plus RAAAH…Soudain une idée lui vînt … il se rappela de la technique des « touches usées », pour trouver les chiffres(ou lettres) d'un code il suffisait de regarder celles qui avaient perdues leur couleurs ou encore celles qui étaient abîmées pour savoir lesquelles étaient plus les utilisées et donc susceptibles d'être les chiffres de la combinaison. Les touches usées étaient le 7, le A, le 6 et le 5, il essaya toutes les combinaisons possible se fut au bout de la quatrième qu'il réussit, tout content il débloqua l'ascenseur et appuya sur le fameux « -1 ».

Il était enfin à destination, un grand couloir blanc menait directement à une porte blindée, Stiles savait que c'était ici que les poches se trouvait car le jour de donation du sang avec Scott, ils avaient accompagnés Mélissa dans cette pièce. Il n'avait pas pensé à espionner l'infirmière pendant qu'elle faisait le code, il utilisa donc la même technique que plutôt et trouva au bout de la deuxième tentative. La salle était toute blanche les lumière était assez faible il y avait plusieurs frigidaires assez grand. Lorsqu'il en ouvra un il vit plusieurs poches accrochés aux parois, il en prit une, une étiquette blanche était collée sur la face de la poche, un O y était inscrit au marqueur noir. Stiles pris en plusieurs du groupe sanguin O c'est-à-dire six.

-Après tout c'est le groupe le plus répandu donc on ne m'en voudra pas et puis quand j'aurais 18 ans j'viendrai en donner !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il entendit les « tits » du clavier à code, il referma immédiatement la porte du frigidaire et partit se cacher sous l'une des tables présente où y était installé des seringues de toutes tailles. Ce fut un docteur et une infirmière qui rentrèrent dans la salle en se bécotant, Stiles roula des yeux finalement ce n'était pas son jour, il regarda son portable et y lit l'heure il était exactement 01 :15pm.

-Oh George arrête on ne peut pas faire ça ici, il y a un homme qui a eu une hémorragie au secteur B12 ils viendront sûrement prendre du sang. Ahh... La femme gémissait sans aucune gêne tandis que le médecin lui défaisait sa blouse pour plonger sa tête dans les seins volumineux de la jeune rousse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et puis s'il nous trouve on s'enfuira loin d'ici et on se refera une autre vie! Dit l'homme entre deux baisers.

-Beau parleur va ! Tu dis ça mais je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas parlé à ta femme…

_Mmh des amants au sein d'un hôpital… mais quel cliché ! _Pensa Stiles.

-Katheline, tu veux vraiment parler de ma femme? On peut aussi parler de mes gosses pendant que t'y es ! L'homme avait enfin relevé sa tête du décolleté de la jeune femme qui semblait en colère.

_En plus cet enfoiré a des gosses…_

-Tu te fous de moi?! Tu me promets tout et voilà que tu es sarcastique, j'en ai marre d'être prise entre deux pauses dans ton emploi du temps tandis que ta femme à tous les honneurs !

_Mais dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré moi, on aurait dit un épisode des Feux de l'amour ! Seigneur aide moi !_ pensa Stiles.

-Katheline on a déjà eu cette conversation tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la quitter comme ça !

-Et bin, si tu ne peux pas la quitter « comme ça » Moi j'me casse t'aura qu'à te servir de Giselle, tu es tellement douée avec elle chirurgien de mes deux !(Giselle= Main si vous n'aviez pas compris)

La rousse partit en furie, tandis que le chirurgien frappa un grand coup sur la table où était caché Stiles qui sursauta tout d'abord puis relâcha la pression lorsque l'homme sortit de la pièce.

-C'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que j'allais devoir supporter Ridge et Bridgette encore longtemps ! Bon la voie est libre je ferai mieux de filer ! Il plaça les poches de sang dans son sac et quitta l'hôpital en mode James Bond.

02 :00pm, il arriva devant sa salle où allait se dérouler son cours d'espagnol. Stiles s'était mit à côté de son cousin car Allison était assise à côté de Scott. Etan fulminait, sa jambe tremblait, en un tic nerveux ses doigts se resserraient sur son jean et sa mâchoire était brider au maximum. En voyant l'état de son cousin, Stiles posa sa main sur son dos, le loup sursauta et regarda en direction de l'hyperactif qui afficha un sourire apaisant, ce qui eu un effet de bien-être sur le loup.

-Il t'aime…Souffla Stiles.

-Hein ?

-S'il ne t'aimait pas il ne chercherait pas à te rendre jaloux, alors calme toi, il ne fera rien avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas Danny qui me fait peur mais l'autre, son sourire de pervers m'insupporte.

-Tu as exactement le même sourire. Répliqua Stiles d'un air blasé.

-Oui et c'est signé Etan Burns !

-Buenas tardes…Fit le professeur d'espagnol qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent tout aussi vite que ceux de la matinée. Stiles partit en direction du manoir Hale quand les cours furent finit, il avait bien prit soin de ne pas croiser Allison qui voudrait sûrement récupérer son matériel. Comme promis Peter l'accueillit avec un sandwich au bœuf , Stiles se jeta dessus comme une bête affamée et arracha une première bouchée, Peter s'approcha près du carnivore, il tendit sa main quand…Stiles grogna tout en s'écriant :

-Ow , tu fais quoi là ?!

-Je voulais prendre ton sac Stiles , alors calme toi… soit gentil et donne moi tes trouvailles. L'adolescent se débarrassa de son sac avec précaution et le tendit au plus vieux qui afficha un sourire machiavélique, content de voir son plan se dérouler à la perfection.

-Et le matériel de chasseur ?

-Ch'est dons le goffre ! Fit Stiles la bouche pleine.

-Bien bien bien, tu as fait du bon travail…du très bon travail en si peu de temps c'est impressionnant pour un petit humain hyperactif.

Peter prépara les éléments nécessaire pour chaque attaque alors que Stiles finissait de se lécher les doigts, il entra dans la grande bâtisse délabrée et rejoignit le loup en pleine occupation.

-Et toi il est où ton petit cadeau?

-Dans une bâche dans le coffre de ma voiture et tu laisseras ta voiture ici on prendra la mienne, la tienne est un peu trop…voyante à mon goût.

-Mouais, on commence par qui ?

-Les chasseurs, Chris est chez lui et ne risque pas de bouger avant 11 :00pm.

-Ok, bon je suppose que vu l'heure on n'y va pas maintenant.

-Effectivement, tu peux renter chez toi si tu veux …ou aller voir Derek.

-Pourquoi j'aurais envie de voir Derek surtout à 05 :00pm !

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses bidon et va le voir ! Tu me rejoindras à la lisière des bois situé près de la maison des Argent à 08 :00pm.

-Mmmh…

Le loup partit au volant de son Audi et laissa Stiles seul et indécis.

-Rah j'y vais ou pas? Non je n'y vais pas ! Mmh bon j'y vais…ou pas

« Vas-y et arrête de nous emmerder, ça fait deux jours que tu me prends la tête à ne penser qu'à ce baiser alors vas-y une bonne fois pour toute !...Et oui je suis ta conscience ! »

Il suivit son instinct…'fin sa conscience et partit au hangar, Derek était en train de faire des pompes sur une main.

-T'en a pas marre de faire ton frimeur « et que j'le fais sur une main » tu serais un vrai homme comme Bruce Lee tu en ferais sur deux doigts ! Fit Stiles pour taquiner le loup qui grogna.

-Stiles tu n'arrives même pas à en faire alors…

-Ah oui et comment explique tu ces biceps magnifiquement dessinés. Derek s'approcha et tâta le muscle.

-Mmh c'est pas mal mais t'en es encore loin.

-Pff tu ne connais rien…

- Que viens-tu faire ici Genim ?

.

-D'une ne m'appelle pas comme ça et de deux je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier matin…

-Il n'y a rien à dire..

-…Je ne me suis pas contrôlé et je m'en excuse bla bla bla, tu ne vas pas me la faire à chaque fois celle là j'en ai marre de tout ça !

-De quoi Stiles c'est moi qui devrait en avoir marre avec toute cette …puis laisse tomber.

Stiles partit avec conviction devant le loup qui le regarda avec étonnement, la main de l'humain, s'approcha, agrippa, puis pressa violement la nuque de Derek pour rapprocher son corps de celui du loup. Stiles prit avec gourmandise les lèvres de l'alpha contre les sienne. Les langues se lièrent aussitôt et un ballet endiablé se mit en place, les mains trouvèrent leur places toutes seules, celles de Derek sur les fesse de Stiles et celle de Stiles sur la nuque de Derek qui grognait de plaisir. D'un jeu de jambe maladroit, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent à terre, Stiles à califourchon sur l'alpha qui instantanément frotta son entrejambe à celle de l'hyperactif. Une bouffée de chaleur s'immisça dans le corps des deux protagonistes, qui cherchaient à retrouver la vague plaisir à chaque friction de leurs sexes. Bien vite les rôles s'échangèrent Derek se mit entre les jambes écartés de l'humain qui était allongé sur le dos. Ils rompirent leur baiser et le loup descendit sur le cou offert de l'adolescent, des bruit humides ainsi que des gémissements provocant se faisaient entendre dans l'enceinte du hangar. La langue de l'alpha laissait des lignes chaudes de salive qui au courant d'air devenaient froides et accentuaient les frissons du plus jeune. Le moment était parfait mais le destin en décida autrement …le portable de Stiles sonna.

-Ne réponds pas ! Grogna le loup, aigris part le fait qu'une personne vienne le déranger en pleine action.

-Je suis obligé c'est mon père De…ah, non pas les tétons noooon ne les mord pas j't'en prie !

Malgré les contradictions de son compagnon Derek joua avec les boutons de chaire bien dressés, les faisant rouler sou son pouce ou sous sa langue (au choix)

Stiles prit d'une main tremblante son téléphone et répondit avec difficulté.

-A..Allô ? Oui P'paaah , non ça va ne t'inquiète pas je suis tombé et une écharde et rentrée dans mon index et je la retire. L'alpha venait de pénétrer avec sa main le jardin secret de Stiles, ou il y trouva un gazon fraîchement rasé qui lui piqua les doigts ainsi que deux prunes et une banane bien mûre gorgée de sucre (Yume : ça donne faim..). Oui je rentre ne t'inquiète pas je pars maintenant ! Il raccrocha.

-DEREK !

-Quoi…

-Tu aurais pu arrêter j'étais au téléphone.

-Et alors ?

Bien que la sensation soit grisante l'hyperactif se devait de partir,bah oui quand Papa Stilinski t'appelle tu rapplique Illico Presto !

-Je dois partir désolé… Stiles se leva précipitamment et avant de partir laissa un dernier baiser au loup qui grogna de plaisir.

L'adolescent rentra chez lui à toute vitesse tout heureux par ce qu'il venait de ce passer, son entrejambe était douloureuse mais il s'en fichait, il se soulagerait plus tard en repensant à chaque baiser qu'il avait partagé avec son loup.

-Ah enfin te voilà que faisais-tu dans la forêt …encore avec Hale ? Demanda le Shérif.

-Euh oui, mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé pour que je vienne aussi vite ?

-Etan ne réponds pas à son téléphone parce que son portable est dans ta chambre et il n'est toujours pas rentré, je m'inquiète les enlèvements se font vers les 05 :00pm.

-Ne t'en fais pas il est avec Danny je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Mentit Stiles car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait rien à Etan.

-Ah d'accord dans ce cas je vais travailler…

-Fais attention à toi P'pa !

Le shérif hocha la tête et quitta la maison.

Il était 6 :00pm lorsqu'Etan se mit enfin à suivre son compagnon et Blake. L'alpha n'avait fait aucun effort cinéma, pizza puis un p'tit saut en boîte ! Pour un premier rendez-vous Etan, lui aurait mit le paquet pour Danny, dîner aux chandelles, promenade sur l'esplanade de Charles River, ensuite ils se seraient posés délicatement sur une rambarde qui les sépareraient de la terre ferme à l'océan… afin de regarder les flots se muer en petites vagues et quand Danny resterait émerveillé par la lune se reflétant sur l'eau il le prendrait dans ses bras et là il l'aurait KEN (baiser) MOUAHAHAHAH non il lui aurait fait l'amour en bonne et due forme, bon il aurait aussi attendu d'être dans une chambre où une maison ou la voiture quoique seulement à l'abris des regards. Alors que Danny et Blake entraient dans le cinéma afin de voir un film d'horreur, Etan s'acheta un billet et les suivit de loin, en entrant le loup avait repérés un groupe de jeune garçons qui devaient avoir entre quatorze/quinze ans. Il s'approcha alors furtivement du groupe et dit :

-Ca vous dirait de vous faire 50 dollars ?

-Comment ça ? S'exclamèrent les cinq adolescents.

-En me rendant un petit service…

-Ca sent le truc louche…Moi je dis..

-Mouais mais bon on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'faire une pizza juste après et les 50 dollars serait les bienvenus…

-Alors ? Demanda Etan sachant très bien qu'ils accepteraient.

-C'est ok tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Vous voyez le brun avec le sourire magnifique et des fossettes adorables ?

-Ouais?

-Quoi c'est ton mec c'est ça ?

-Ah ah t'es cocu ? A la réplique de leur ami le groupe se mit à rire.

-Non pas vraiment mais il est sortit avec lui pour me rendre jaloux…Répondit Etan.

-Donc tu les espionnes.

-Non ! J'vais leur pourrir leur soirée, Pff comme si je perdrais mon temps à les regarder alors que je peux intervenir…L'alpha se mit à regarder d'un air hautain l'adolescent.

-Par notre biais…

-Exactement. Vous voyez le Troll à coté de la sublime créature? Je veux que vous lui pourrissiez sa séance, donnez des coups de pied dans le dos de son siège, balancez lui du popcorn en passant bousculez le ou mieux j'vais vous prendre des boissons et vous allez m'arroser tout ça !... bien sûr tout cela ne sera qu'un anodin petit accident d'accord ?

-Foutre la merde perso, ça m'plait bien !

-Si vous avez le moindre problème avec lui dîtes lui simplement « Je te surveille connard ! ».

Alors qu'Etan se dirigea vers le stand de boissons Danny et Blake rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent dans la rangée du milieu, légèrement en haut et sur la droite juste à côté des escaliers.

-Bon tenez, vos boissons.

-Et les 50$ ?

-Ah ah il est drôle le p'tit. Tu fais ce que je t'ai dis de faire et après tu auras ton argent. Etan sourit et partit dans une autre salle. Sur-ce bon film.

-Mouais mouais bon qui fait quoi ?

-Et si on rentrait pour commencer hein.

Le groupe des cinq garçons s'engouffra dans la salle noir et cherchèrent Danny et Blake des yeux. D'un commun accord et de simple regard furtif ils décidèrent qui devait faire quoi, ils montèrent les escaliers en se chamaillant et en rigolant comme un groupe d'adolescents tout à fait normal, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de Danny et Blake, l'un des garçons poussa son ami sur Blake, en trébuchant sur une marche il se jeta littéralement sur l'alpha qui se leva brusquement en sentant le liquide froid et sucré tacher son jean et son tee-shirt.

-Putain Kevin fais attention ! S'écria faussement Jason en se redressant et adressant un regard désolé au loup.

-C'est pas vrai! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! Grogna Blake.

-Calme toi ce n'est rien, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Dit Danny en posant une main apaisante sûr l'épaule du loup.

-Peut-être mais pour l'instant mes habits sont fichus !

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Jason se gratta la tête, par chance la salle c'était remplie et l'addition du bruit et des nombreux battements de cœurs chamboulait les sens du loup qui ne put comprendre que l'adolescent lui mentait.

-Ce n'est pas un pardon qui va nettoyer mes vêtements !

-Il vient de te dire qu'il est désolé donc fais pas chier et rassis-toi sur ton siège, tiens essuies toi ! Bill l'un des adolescents lui lança des serviettes en papiers dessus et emmena son groupe plus haut afin qu'ils s'asseyent, Blake qui n'avait pas supporté la façon dont l'adolescent lui avait parlé, allait le rattrapé mais il se fit lui-même rattrapé par Danny qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant et l'emmena sur un autre siège.

« Maintenant je vois pourquoi cet enfoiré l'aime autant, son sourire est magnifique.. Mais je compte bien le lui retirer…Tu peux sourire mon petit Danny mais tu es un obstacle…dans mes plan…je devrai te tuer » Pensa Blake.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu criez "OUAIS T ES MAGNIFIQUE NJUT ON T'AIME" si ça vous a pas plu dîtes "T'es vraiment une grosse merde Njut -" Si c'est entre les deux libre à vous!  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va arriver mais je vous promet une chose c'est de débuter son écriture dès cet après midi et tout le Week end! **

**SUR CE DE GROS POUTOUS BAVEUX POUR VOUS , portez vous bien! et encore merci à ma Yume d'avoir corrigée!  
**


End file.
